Always
by MissyMaestro
Summary: Odin had a habit of "rescuing" orphans from other realms, but when his son falls for one of them, Asgard falls into chaos. Loki/OC
1. Sweet Beginnings

"Stop it, Thor!" a little girl's voice wafted through the clearing. A trio of children was playing next to a perfectly clear pool. The youngest, the lone girl, was plucking flowers one by one and gathering them into a bouquet, but the biggest boy was splashing her. "Stop it! I'm telling."

"Who're you going to tell? The AllFather won't listen to a dumb girl." The boy gave a mighty splash, soaking the girl from head to toe. Still clutching her flowers as water dripped from her nose and everywhere else, the little girl tried to stifle her crying and bit her quivering lip. She tried to brush the water droplets from her precious find.

"Stop it!" the second boy commanded, marching over to his brother. "You leave her alone. She's not hurting anything, plus she's littler than us." He puffed his chest out and jutted out his chin. The second boy was pale and dark-haired, much different than his hulking blonde brother. The girl had caramel-colored skin and long silky hair.

"Shut up, Loki." The blonde boy gave him a push, laughing. "She's just a girl."

Young Loki landed on his butt in the water. Thor offered a hand, but Loki refused. "You should go home. We'll stay here and dry off so Mother doesn't get mad," he mumbled, stumbling to his feet. He knew fighting back was useless.

Thor bounded off, largely unaffected. As soon as he was out of earshot, the little girl began to wail.

Loki wrung his tunic out and went to the child. She was a few years younger than he was, and had been raised alongside them, although not one of the AllFather's children. By now the child was sitting on a rock with her face in her hands. The soggy bouquet was on the ground at her feet; tossed away in frustration.  
Frowning, Loki scooped them up and shook them gently. A small shower fell onto the grass below them. "You dropped these, Chelsea."

"I don't want them. They're ruined. I was going to take them to Miss Syn for being a nice teacher but Thor ruined them!" With a soft sob, she pulled her knees up under her chin and hugged her legs tight.

Loki lowered himself onto the rock next to her. "Flowers get wet all the time. When it rains, they get even wetter than this. That's what makes them so bright and pretty." The boy nudged the girl. "Isn't that right?"

The little girl peeked over her knees at her friend. "I guess so."

Glancing over his shoulder, Loki grinned. "Here, let's make them better for you."

Chelsea sat up. She knew what was going to happen. It was their little secret, and she felt privileged any time she got to see.

With a quick flick of his long, slender fingers, the droopy, soggy flowers in Loki's hand suddenly transformed into full, dry blooms even better than when she'd picked them. Chelsea's eyes grew wide and her lips parted in wonder. She tore her eyes away from the magically blooming bouquet and studied the boy's face. He was concentrating very hard, his brows furrowing.

"Oh, Loki!" She exclaimed, taking the flowers as he offered them to her. Amazement turned to excitement. She buried her face in the blooms. "These are much better. These are special flowers. I'm keeping these forever."

"I thought they were for Miss Syn?" Loki said, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

"Oh," the girl said, biting her lip again. "Yeah, I should give them to her." She looked up at the boy and shyly smiled. "You can always make me some more, right?"  
Loki smiled and vowed to make her flowers whenever she was sad.

***

"LOKI!" a voice boomed.

Fifteen years had passed since the little girl's flowers had been drenched. Now the trio was nearing adulthood, by Asgard standard. Chelsea had celebrated her twenty first birthday the week before last, and Loki and Thor were a few years older. Their relationships had hardly changed or matured, for that matter.

"LOKI!" the call came again.

Loki and Chelsea had been spending time in their favorite courtyard, Chelsea weaving a shawl from silk and Loki's nose was buried in a book. They often spent time together, as everyone else in the realm seemed to be interested in nothing more than sparring.

"Your brother dear is coming," Chelsea said, picking at a knot in her thread.

Loki raised an eyebrow over his book. "Funny, can't hear a thing." He let his back slid further down the wall he was lounging against until he was practically lying on the ground.

Chelsea made a face at him.

"Ah, Chelsea. Where's your cohort? I wish to speak to my brother," Thor announced, strolling into the yard. "I have great news from Father!"

"I," the girl paused. She glanced to where Loki had been not ten seconds ago, "haven't seen him this afternoon. Sorry. Maybe try Lady Sif."

Thor studied her face. "I was just with said she saw you two heading this way last."

Chelsea squirmed. The boys were one thing, but she was still intimidated by Odin and Frigga. "Oh, well, I saw him in passing but don't see him here now!" Clearing her throat, she sat her weaving down. "Tell me, if you can, what is this good news?"

"Well," Thor said, plopping down on the bench beside her. "Father said there is to be a coronation in a years' time."

"A coronation? For whom?"

Thor's face fell. Chelsea had come to live in harmony with him, but had distaste for his vain ways. She and Loki delighted in tormenting him without him knowing it to make up for the constant terror he'd put them through as children.

"Why, myself! Or Loki," Thor added. He nodded enthusiastically. "To take the throne after Father. To lead the Nine Realms! He just hasn't told me which of us it will be."

"In a years' time?" Chelsea smiled politely. "That's very close. How exciting! I trust you'll find out before long."

"You'll be in attendance, I trust?" Thor smirked. "I want all of my friends and fans there." He patted her on the top of her head, ruffling her hair with his giant hands as he stood. "Tell my brother to find me when you see him next."

"Of course, certainly," Chelsea answered, barely hiding her bitterness as she tried to un-fuzz her braids as Thor bounded away.

"Oh, he's so sure Father will pick him," Loki's voice came.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I'd hate for Thor to catch me in a lie and pass it on to Frigga or Odin." Chelsea looked around, and jumped when she found Loki on the bench behind her. "Oh!"

Loki laughed as she slapped him on the arm. "Oh, don't do that!"

Rubbing his arm, Loki halfheartedly promised, "Of course. I'll stop. But you know Frigga and Odin love you."

"Perhaps," Chelsea answered. "Yet they're royalty. I'm just a commoner, and even a souvenir." She reached for her string, but Loki caught her by the wrist. The girl looked up in surprise.

"No," Loki quickly said. "Don't you say that. You're not a souvenir. You are one of us." He stared hard into her face. "You may not be born of Asgard, but this is your home, Chels."

Chelsea pursed her lips. "Yes, I'm sorry." She patted Loki's hand.

He drew his hand away. "I mean it. Don't say that."

She took a breath to spoke, but stopped.

 _On the night Chelsea had come home to Asgard, as Frigga had told the tale, Odin and a few warriors had been scouting a different world after hearing word of an enemy army growing. There was an ambush and a fight. The small group of mutineers had been overthrown easily and the Asgardians stayed behind to clean up and sift through rubble they'd created._

 _Odin had spotted her first – a human child with soft tan skin, no more than a year old – in the clutches of a military officer. Her eyes brightened at seeing another being that had her form, but her captor held her close and snarled at Odin._

 _"Odin knew you had been stolen from your home," Frigga told her. "He know that planet would not be good to you. They'd stolen you for some political reason, and that was no place for a little girl."_

 _Chelsea had been scooped up by Odin himself and brought back to Asgard. Frigga had been delighted to have a girl to watch over._

 _Since then, Chelsea had been raised as an Asgardian, but her true history had never been hidden from her. Although she was allowed a lesser room in the royal hall, she was not royalty. She did not attend all special events and she far fewer privileges than her childhood playmates. Odin told her of her birth world, Midgard. She'd visited now and then, but felt no strong ties to the planet. Everything she knew and loved was in Asgard. The AllFather promised her a place there with them forever, but also allowed her the option to go back to Midgard to live her days with mortals if she wished._

A troubled look on his face, Loki stood. "I've got to be going, then."

"Loki, stay. It's beautiful out!" Chelsea watched him as he disappeared into the hall, wishing he understood how she felt. This was home, but she'd never quite belong.


	2. Starstruck

_I'll be adding quips and responses to reader questions and inconsistencies in this style. Also, I've seen other authors add a "now listening" feature to further set the mood for readers. If a song has really helped me mold a moment, I'll include it here!_

A handmaid strolled to Chelsea as she sat reading with Lady Sif in a courtyard. They women had been seeking solace from the bawdy warriors, cheering and drinking at noon at the announcement that in three months' time, Thor Odinson would be crowned the future king of Asgard. Loki had taken the news quite well.

"Lady Chelsea," the servant said softly, bowing, "the AllFather has called for you."

Chelsea exchanged looks with her friend. "This can't be anything good, can it? The last time I was summoned is when I was ten and we locked that wild Midgard cat in Thor's room."

Sif giggled. "How he squealed!"

"The punishment wasn't bad," Chelsea shrugged as she rose. Her pet ocelot had just passed from old age. Odin had meant to terrify her by putting the caged creature in her room for a night, but they became fast friends, to Thor's embarrassment. "Maybe things will turn out okay," she decided.

Her light footfalls echoed eerily as she approached Odin's throne.

"My Lady Chelsea," he boomed jovially. "You look very well, my child."

"I am very well, AllFather." She bowed deeply. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Rise and be at ease. I have an offer for you."

Her stomach flopped nervously. "Oh?"

"On the records you have always been declare a refugee." Odin leaned forward. "And aren't you? I carried you home with my own arms. A refugee in every sense."

Chelsea nodded curiously. "Yes, I am aware of my classification, AllFather." Was she being sent away?

"That's a load of rubbish."

Staring at the king, Chelsea felt her jaw drop slightly.

"You are of Asgard. There isn't even the faintest odd you remember any other life from another world. That's why I'm extending full subjectship to you." Odin sat back in his throne, a smug smirk on his face. "What good is it to rule if you cannot overstep ancient customs every now and again?"

"Thank you, AllFather!" That is so generous," Chelsea beamed. This unlocked a new set of possibilities; permission to sit in on various meetings, state events, even to wed a royal. Instead of being a bystander, she could now take charge of her life.

"I don't wish for an answer now, today, or even this month. Think about it. If you agree, you'll be subject to anything decreed best for the realm." The light gleamed from Odin's golden eye cover. He looked regal, welcoming, and intimidating all at once. "Think on it. Visit other worlds if you wish. Visit Midgard. I'll have your decision the week after Thor's coronation."

"Certainly," Chelsea said, bowing once more, "you'll have it then.

***

Later that evening, Chelsea and Sif sat in a tavern, speaking quietly with their heads together at the table. The only girls their age, they became friends as children and had considered themself sisters.

"Why now?" Sif sneered skeptically. "Can you remain a refugee? That seems a better idea. This is all so sudden and random." Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"I have until the coronation to give my final answer. I don't see why I wouldn't accept. I'll have every right as you- no longer barred from this and that." Chelsea took a drink of her ale. "I'm of age. Maybe he just realized it and decided it was time."

"My gods," Sif burst, slamming her heavy iron mug onto the table.

"What?" Chelsea exclaimed, flicking the booze from her hands. "My word, Sif. I thought we were here to avoid the drunks."

"They're going to marry you to Thor."

"Oh, please," Chelsea snorted.

"The future king married to a former refugee his father carried home from a war-ravaged country. It is excellent diplomacy." Sif hugged and sat back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well rest assured he'll remain available for the taking. I'm not interested. I'd be a subpar queen at best, anyway."

"Chelsea," Sif scowled, "this is serious. One you're a subject, you don't get to be uninterested in what they decide. This isn't fair."

"Why can't _you_ marry him? A warrior king and his warrior wife. It cuoldn't be more perfect and Odin would love it."

"Is there a new engagement I'm unaware of?"

Sif buried her face in her hands as Thor pulled out a chair at their table. Loki was with him.

"Oh, no," Chelsea quickly fumbled. "Just girl talk, you know. No boys allowed!" She laughed nervously. Thor was dense, but he surely picked up on that one. The entire realm knew of Lady Sif's deep affection for Thor, except for perhaps him. Sif was one of the few female warriors in the nine realms. That kept Thor's attention mainly on her, unless a new dancing girl showed interest in him.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Chelsea. She'd seen the look a million times. It meant she would certainly be telling him the details later.

Sif pouted as a small group of dancers swarmed to the table, chittering and swooning.

"Ladies," Thor said slyly. "Say hello to your future king!"

They squealed and giggled. "It is true!"

"Come, who will dance for us?" He waved for another ale as the girls flanked either side of him.

Loki shook his head as a girl began to write her body over to him. "No, thank you, lovely girl, my brother deserves the attention tonight."

Clearing her throat dramatically, Sif rose. "This is no longer a place for ladies of the court. Come, Chelsea. We'll find somewhere else to talk."

"Sif, I had hoped you'd join me in my chambers this evening to celebrate the good news!" Thor glanced past a bare abdomen at her. "Don't be envious. There's plenty of hours left in the evening."

Chelsea and Loki exchanged a knowing glance as Sif stared daggers at Thor. "Take one of them to your chambers. Good night."

***

"See?" Chelsea chirped hopefully as she and Loki excused themselves from the table and left Thor to his pleasures. "There is hope yet. He'll choose you. He just did!"

Sif threw her hands in the air. "Not if the current king chooses you for Thor instead. Enjoy fighting all of those harlots for a shred of attention." Sif was fuming worse than before. "I'd better just excuse myself for the evening. Good night, guys."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chelsea called after her. "Things will look better by daylight."

"What's all this angst and talk of marriage?" Loki asked as they strolled nowhere in particular.

He furrowed his brows quizzically as she explained Sif's worries and Odin's proposal. "How bizarre," Loki uttered. "as queenly as you may be, I doubt the purpose of his offer is to marry you off to my brother." He snorted. "What a match that would be!"

"You think I'm queenly?" Chelsea blurted. "I mean, quite." She straightened her back and stuck her nose straight in the air. "Queen Chelsea Her Royal Highness in all the nine realms, especially Asgard and Midgard by inheritance. Where is my litter? Why are my feet touching the ground?" Her mock accent had gotten more obnoxious that she'd expected and she laughed.

"How rude of me," Loki answered, sweeping Chelsea off of her feet and into his arms. "It's no silk covered carried, but will this do, My Grace?"

Chelsea giggled and draped an arm around his neck. Suddenly, she made a face. "Oh, Loki. I'm sorry. I forgot you're actual royalty. How'd that feel? You've probably never had to call anyone 'Your Grace' before. I just forget. Frigga and Odin have guards with them all the time and wear those crowns so it's not hard to forget about them!"

Loki shrugged, still carrying her. "May I just tell you: I like that you forget. You're the only one around here who isn't veiling some sort of secret ambition you need me for."

"I certainly see you as a prince, but my first thought is Loki, my childhood friend. I don't know what I'd have done if the AllFather had chosen you for the throne. I'd have lost you to the pomp and ceremony," Chelsea said.

They'd come to an elaborately carved fountain in the main courtyard. Loki set the girl upright on the lip of the pool. "That's untrue," he argued. "I'd never be lost to you. Besides, if I was king, I could ignore the pomp if I wanted."

Chelsea smiled and began balancing on the edge of the pool, her arms outspread for balance. "Although you'd fare much better as a ruler than Thor. The _realm_ would fare much better! Maybe we should try to change his mind. You probably can't undo a decision like that, though." She faltered for a moment but regained her balance and did not fall.

"It seems I'm to remain naught but the boy from your childhood." With a smooth pass of his hand, a bouquet of flowers appeared from thin air into his grasp. "I don't oppose that fate either, though." Silver sparkles shone from within the velvety pink petals. "Turn around," he said softly.

Chelsea's eyes widened as she saw the bouquet. She took them eagerly, burying her face in them and breathing deeply. "Loki, these are astounding. I wish you'd have let me watch! You know I love watching your tricks." She beamed at him, but suddenly began flailing her arms wildly, having forgotten she was on the edge of the water. Loki reached and caught her arm, but it was too late. With a great splash, the pair, along with the newly conjured bouquet, tumbled into the pool.

Sputtering and wiping the water from her eyes, Chelsea gasped, "That was certainly not very queenly." She flopped the bouquet onto the edge she'd just fallen from. "Ugh, now I've ruined them."

Loki broke into a laugh as he pushed the wet hair back from his face. He splashed a few steps to her and pulled her up. "I may just have to stay your youthful playmate, but you'll always be my sad little girl with the wet flowers."


	3. Rainbow Road

Chelsea had never loved the idea of traveling via the Bifrost. The mere thought left her weak in the knees, heart pounding, and generally disoriented. A month had passed since Odin's offer for her to join Asgardian court and deny allegiance to any other realms. He'd suggested she visit other worlds, or at least her birth world of Midgard. Chelsea had no strong inclination to go, but knew the AllFather would ask if she'd heeded his advice.

"Midgard?" Loki scoffed when she'd asked him at breakfast if he'd take her to Earth. "What for?" He took a huge bite of an apple, thumbing through his book. "Mortals. Always squabbling over one thing or another. You'd hate it." He took another bite and studied a page.

"Hey," Chelsea said, sitting on the table top and shutting his book.

Loki looked up at her and stopped chewing. "Okay, you have my attention. Why do you desire to go there?"

"I really want to go. I want to see someone who looks like me. Besides, if you remember, I'm one of those squabbling mortals." Chelsea crossed her arms over her breasts.

Loki cocked his head to the side. "You know, I can't say for sure that those lesser Misgardian qualities haven't worn off by now. You look every bit a goddess." He laughed, but cleared his throat when he saw the girl's face hadn't changed. "Where's Sif? She can hunt down a mortal man to take her frustrations out on."

"She won't go anywhere without Thor. She's too jumpy and would slice someone in half. Don't make me ask Thor. AllFather knows what would happen if he went down there. I can't control him. Please? Can we go?"

Sighing, Loki shrugged. "Why not. Let's go to Midgard."

***

An hour later, Loki was dragging Chelsea along the rainbow Bifrost bridge. He couldn't help but be amused as she tried to reason with herself out loud. He remembered doing the same thing as a child.

"Midgard will be worth the Bifrost. Shouldn't I learn about my heritage? Warriors travel by the Bifrost every day, anyway. Nothing bad has even happened in the Bifrost. Heimdall will take care of us. He can see us. Wait, what if I break? Has a mortal ever gone through it? Can I physically go through it?"

"I promise I'll reattach your limbs if they fly off," Loki called over his shoulder.

"What?!"

"Good morning, Heimdall," Loki cheerfully sang out. "We've got an anxious flier. If you can't reason with her I'm going to have to drag her in."

"My Prince," the giant guardian bowed his head. Heimdall watched over the Bifrost and could see everything and everything in the nine realms. It was rare if he couldn't detect something. Chelsea's panic, however, was of little concern to him.

"Is this safe for me? I've done it as an infant, but I mean I was with Odin, and I'm sure he has some sort of protective power, right, I mean, I feel like you'd know if this was okay, right?" Chelsea trailed off, suddenly aware of her babbling.

"Lady Chelsea, you'll be perfectly safe with Master Loki." Heimdall nodded gravely. "No one has ever been wounded on my watch."

"See? There. Come," Loki said, reaching his hands out to her.

She gingerly took his hand. Her heart was already pounding much too hard. She was seeing stars. Her steps felt unnatural as Loki led her into the giant dome.

"Close your eyes. Even I get dizzy in here sometimes." Loki rested his chin on the top of the girl's head and pulled her close.

"It'll be over quickly, right?" She buried her face in his neck and clutched the front of his tunic.

"We aren't dying, Chels." Loki laughed. "We'll just have to assess the situation when we arrive. I haven't been to Midgard for some time and can't recall what the females wear. Hopefully something sultry."

Chelsea shot him a look.

Suddenly the pressure changed. Loki squeezed her against him hard. Her hair blew about and a cool rush flowed over her skin. Chelsea peeked out from the comfort of Loki's embrace. She realized he wasn't just comforting her; he was keeping her from flying into- what was that? A galaxy? A magic tube? The swirling colors and flashes of light made her forget her fear, but for just a moment. The darkness terrified her. How was it so dark, but so vibrant at the same time? She closed her eyes and waited.

"It's almost over," Loki said loudly over the roaring. Everything around her was both silent and painfully loud. Everything about the Bifrost contradicted itself.

Then, with a mighty thud, there was ground beneath their feet.

Chelsea took a deep breath and opened an eye. "This is it?" she blurted.

"This is it," Loki repeated.


	4. The Cosmos

_I've read some terribly talents authors' Loki-centric stories this weekend – I'm in love with all of your characters and story lines.  
Star scene now listening: Bright by Echosmith  
_

* * *

Loki and Chelsea spent the day on Midgard cloaked in an illusion as to not worry about blending in. They'd landed in the middle of a continent: America, they'd deduced. It was immediately quite clear that Chelsea had been right in the first place; she had no interest in leaving home for her birth world. From their observations, they found people were much like home: crass, polite, rich, poor, and everything in between. There was no one type of Midgardian.  
In an eatery in a kingdom called Toledo, Ohio, Loki conjured Midgard clothing for the two of them and they sat down to try the local fare.

Loki had been intrigued to find how the civilization had advanced since his last visit. From hunting for their food to picking it up in a shop, he'd been impressed with their progress. "In such a short amount of time, too," he mused. "Why, you were born of those ancient people I saw as a child. Odin said they mistook us for their creators and worshipped us."

Chelsea smirked. "Are you saying I should worship you? Isn't being royalty enough?" She laughed. "My royal, _holy_ highness. Your Sacred Grace."

Loki cracked a smile. "What's that Midgard saying," he said playfully. "'When in Rome,' I believe? You _are_ a Midgardian. Do I not seem godly to you? Worship is not in title only, but action." He winked suggestively.

"Loki!" She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. It had happened a lot lately. Chelsea pushed her curiosity back down. He was just being facetious.

Loki waggled his eyebrows over his cup of coffee. "Offer stands."

 _Or was he being facetious?  
_  
After studying different Earth customs and finding only minor differences from Asgardians, midnight found them in the middle of nowhere in a land Midgardians called Iowa. They lie side by side on the hood of a car Loki had enchanted into starting. Compared to the advanced ships on Asgard, this tiny vessel was a riot to drive. He'd navigated to the darkest spot he could find: a gravel road with tall cornfields on either side. The nearest farm was a few miles away. They were utterly alone.

"This is perfect," Chelsea gushed. She'd wanted to see the Midgardian night sky before heading home, and Loki had been happy to oblige. Their heads were angled slightly toward each other's, and they pointed out constellations and individual stars, laughing and making up stories for the figures they saw in the dots.

"How strange to be from a place so far away that I cannot even detect where Asgard might be," Chelsea mused. "Oh, Loki!" she breathed. A shooting star exploded across the sky, a dazzling display of death.

Loki watched the star for a moment before turning his gaze to his companion. He watched the shooting star fade to nothingness in the reflection of Chelsea's dark eyes. "How exquisite," he said, a strange feeling stirring in what he assumed was his soul. "That star traveled across the entire cosmos, passing through realms and worlds on its way to where it is meant to be." The girl's eyes were wide as she studied the sky. Had he never noticed how beautiful she was before?

"It's just a star, Loki," Chelsea laughing, turning to face him. She was surprised to find him already looking at her. Their noses brushed together, but neither party drew away.

"It's much more than a star," Loki softly replied. He held her gaze for a moment before looking from her neck to her lips. Had these feelings always lived just under the surface? Chelsea looked like a goddess in the moonlight and his heart beat more quickly at the sight. She smiled. He reminded himself to breathe. This felt different. This was entirely new to him. "It's a one in a million shot that that certain star would pass through that path and end up at its final destination." The realization made him chuckle to himself. How thick he'd been.

For what seemed like the twelfth time that day, Chelsea blushed and thanked Valhalla Loki couldn't tell in the darkness. "And why are those odds so funny?" Her heart thumped in anticipation. Loki's familiar scent was filling her lungs and intoxicating her. They'd seldom been this close. She tilted her head forward ever so slightly, brushing her lips against his briefly.

"Because," Loki replied, his lips gently bumping against hers, "perhaps a young boy visiting Vanaheim with his mother and brother saw a shooting star the night his father returned from another realm with a babe under his arm."

"Me?" Chelsea gasped, pulling away and sitting up. Laughter lit up her face. "You've never told me that!"

The innocent, stunned look on the girl's face warmed Loki's heart as disappointment of the missed opportunity settled in his stomach. He gave a curt nod. "You were the first falling star I'd seen," he explained. "Thor was less interested than I, but Frigga explained that if you make a wish upon a star, it is bound to come true."

"What did you wish for?" Chelsea said, noticing a new softness in Loki's voice. He'd always been kind to her, but in a brotherly way. Her lifelong pining had gone largely unnoticed in the wake of his studies and magic lessons with Frigga. Chelsea had been the first friend he ran to with new tricks, but they'd never shared intimacy beyond titillating conversation and soul-searching as adolescents. This is the first time she'd sensed something more.

"I wished for," Loki trailed off. "Actually, you musn't tell until it comes true." He stared at the girl before him, astounded. He'd wished upon a star long ago, hoping to have something that was truly his; that would understand him. Frigga loved him dearly, but often found herself torn between Thor, Loki, and whichever son Odin deemed deserving. That had usually been his first born.

Chelsea nodded, studying him as he pondered. She pulled her knees up to her chest and returned her gaze to the sky. She sighed happily. Her Midgardian denim shorts and tank top made her look womanly. Chelsea was no longer the little girl Loki watched after.

Now, Loki realized, the star he had wished _upon_ had been the star he had wished _for_.


	5. Festivities and Debauchery

**Thanks so much to the new followers! Feel free to leave feedback! I'm writing this for me, but also for you! (:**

* * *

The platters of the coronation feast had been cleared and replaced with another round of tankards of ale. The newly titled Thor drank deeply, smashing mugs on the ground and demanding more drinks for himself and his friends.

Chelsea sat primly at the high table, sipping at her ale. She'd knocked back three tankards already.

"Chelsea, dear, you look so serious." Frigga took a seat next to Chelsea and gave her a stern look.

The girl shook her head. "No, certainly not, Your Grace. I've never been one to jump right into the fray. It's more fun to sit back and take it in. I'm very excited for Thor, and so happy to be here."

Frigga smiled kindly. "Now Chelsea, enough of this properness. While you may not be my daughter, I think of you as such. I'm as proud of you as I am of Thor and Loki. Lighten up! This is a celebration and Thor would hate for anyone to be wearing such a solemn expression." She winked and took a drink of her own ale.

Nodding, Chelsea downed the rest of her ale and cleared her throat. She scanned the room, looking for the horned helmet. Loki had been here and there, speaking with friends, family, and Asgardians. The royal family had been making the rounds.

A band kicked up festive music and the tables seemed to disappear as they were shoved out of the way. Thor had a redheaded maid by the hips and was twirling her around as his band of cohorts stood by, looking on and cheering. She squealed in delight and bit her lip as she felt his huge biceps. That made Thor roar with laughter before dipping her and kissing her deeply.

"Soak it up, king boy," Sif mumbled under her breath as she sat down on Chelsea's other side. She snatched an ale from a passing servant. "Thanks."

"It's one night." Chelsea shrugged, annoyed by Thor's debauchery but feigning positivity for her friend.

"Loki would never," Sif said. "You're lucky."

Frigga glanced at Chelsea out of the corner of her eye, a smart smile spreading on her lips.

Chelsea felt a blush stir up in her cheeks almost immediately. "What do you mean? What's that matter to me?" She laughed nervously. "I'm sure he wouldn't, but,"

"Oh," Sif interrupted, "Loki just mentioned that you spent a day in Midgard together when I apparently said I didn't want to go. Funny, though, I don't recall you ever asking me!" She winked. "Of course I covered for you. Though I'm sure he would have been pleased all the same to hear that you hadn't even asked me and wanted him to be your date," she paused, "chaperone, let's say, instead."

"Stop," Chelsea said, cracking a smile. She gave a subtle nod towards the queen seated next to her.

"Knew it. Perhaps I'll be calling you Princess before long."

"Apparently that's every Midgard girl's dream, to marry a prince." Chelsea took another ale from a servant.

"And every Asgardian's as well," Frigga added. Chelsea nearly choked on her drink.

The High Table rose as Odin approached.

"No, no, be at ease, friends. No need for ceremony tonight!" Odin boomed. He turned his attention to Frigga and grinned. "That being said, would you honor me with a dance, My Lady?"

"Why, certainly," she answered, rising. Frigga smiled at Chelsea. "Enjoy yourself, my girls."

"Yes," Odin exclaimed as his wife worked his way through the crowd to him, "why aren't you dancing? Two stunning ladies with no suitors? I don't believe it."

Chelsea scanned the room as she replied, "Oh, I guess we're not big on dancing, AllFather."

Odin laughed. "Rubbish. There are plenty of handsome warriors out there."

"I think they are waiting for the right boys to ask, dear, not just any warriors," Frigga said sweetly. "And I think they'll be by shortly," she called back to the girls, a mischievous look on her face.

Chelsea sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"There's no reason in denying it," Sif said, already through her drink. "You haven't been the same since your little field trip. Your lusting after our prince has never been veiled that well, now even less so. What happened?"

"Nothing," Chelsea sighed. "I thought he was going to kiss me. We weren't even an inch apart, but we didn't." She frowned and fidgeted with her mug. "I don't know why we didn't."

"All of this fretting and girlishness over an almost-kiss?" Sif tilted her head. "Aw, Chels. I have a very good feeling about tonight, then."

"You should!" Thor had come up from behind them. "My lady. A dance!"

Sif gave Chelsea a look and headed to the floor with Thor. It wasn't a moment later that someone tapped on her shoulder.

"What's a beautiful young flower like you doing by yourself? Have another ale. Come with me," one of Thor's Warriors Three, Fandral, slurred. "Come, I've always liked the look of you. Tonight is a celebration. No one should be alone at the end of the night."

"I," Chelsea protested as Fandral pulled her to her feet. "I'm actually looking for,"

"Come, dear," he cut her off. Fandral dragged her onto the dance floor and spun her around before pulling her close and pressing his body against hers.

"Fan," Chelsea gasped. "I appreciate the gesture but I'm not,"

"Nonsense," Fandral said. "It's a party! Come. There won't be another coronation for ages, literally ages! A Midgard girl will never see the likes of this." He clutched her tighter. "Dance with me." He leaned in to kiss her.

"No," Chelsea hissed, shoving him away. "Don't." He stumbled backward into Thor and Sif.

"What's this?" Thor asked. "Too much to drink, Fandral?" The crowd roared. Fandral laughed along, the slight against him forgotten.

"More music! More ale!" Thor yelled. The crowd cheered wildly and ale sloshed about. He turned and kissed Sif like he'd kissed the redheaded girl.

Chelsea tried to push her way back through the crowd when someone caught her wrist. "There you are," Loki's voice came right at her neck over the noise.

"Loki," she breathed. "I'd hoped you'd find me. The warriors are getting a little too friendly for my taste."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I hated seeing Fan with his hands all over you." Loki scowled and held her loosely. "Shall we?"

Blushing, Chelsea nodded. She felt her heart speed up as he chuckled and led her about the floor in a festive jig. The feeling had been stuck with her all day. What would Loki think about her hair, her gown, her borrowed jewels?

"Quite the ceremony," Loki said into her ear. "You looked ravishing."

Thump-thud. Chelsea gasped for air. Her heart had done that thing again and she began to wonder if this was all due to the ale. "Oh," she replied. "I'm glad you decided to leave the helmet. It would make this a little difficult."

"Oh," Loki said, "we could have figured out a way. What were you and my mother discussing, if I might ask? Does this girl talk extend to queens and mothers?"

A tankard of ale tumbled out of someone's hand and bounced off of Chelsea's breast and onto Loki.

Jumping back, Chelsea growled. "Ah, great." She brushed the alcohol off of her chest and huffed. "Oh, Sif will kill me. She leant me all of this." She could feel her face getting hot. Why now?

"Come on," Loki said, wiping the ale from his own tunic. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Oh, it's so early, I doubt we could sneak out without being noticed. People would talk, and you're the prince of Asgard. You can hardly leave a state event! It's okay, I'll go clean up." Chelsea scowled. "I'll put on something I don't mind having ruined around these ingrates. I'll try to cut in if you find another maiden to dance with."

"No," Loki said, a mischievous look on his face. "I've had enough of the festivities. Let's get out of here." He turned and maneuvered through the dancing bodies on the dance floor and out into the hallway. "Come on!" Loki called over his shoulder over the music.

Frigga watched him breeze past, a smart smirk on her face.

Chelsea rolled her eyes to herself and followed, her heels making a ruckus as she pounded down the hallway after him. "Loki! Wait!" The alcohol had gone to her head and her giggles soon spilled over into full-blown laughter. "Loki," she called. He'd disappeared and he could be anywhere. Could he do his tricks when he was drinking? She stopped in the middle of the hall and realized she had no idea. She swatted at the air around her. "Where are you?"

A pair of arms snagged her from the hallway and into a darkened doorway. "That took you forever," Loki murmured into her hair. He sighed and let his hands rest on her waist. "Chels, you're so beautiful. How I longed to tell you on Midgard." His breath smelled like the sweet ale they'd been drinking and were drenched with.

"Loki," Chelsea breathed into his lips. She studied his lips before glancing up and catching his gaze. His green eyes looked so much different up close. Flecks of amber dotted his irises.

Loki gently caressed her face, tracing from her temple down her jaw, finally gently tipping her chin up toward him. Pushing doubt out of his mind, he gently kissed her. Her lips were smooth and full and he knew this is something he could do for years to come.

Laughter from down the hall broke them apart. Chelsea jumped away from Loki and pressed herself again the door.

"Of course you will be," a familiar voice came.

Loki peered around the doorframe and grinned. "Guess who," he whispered.

Thor and Sif were playfully arguing, swaggering drunkenly back to his chambers.

"Shall I have a coronation, then, when we marry and I become queen? I shan't leave my own party early," Sif slurred. "Everyone has seen us. What will the AllFather say?"

"Let him tell the realm I'm in love!" Thor had his hammer in his hand. He swung it carelessly. It made a soft metallic sound. "Is that such a problem? Why shouldn't the people be privy to that?"

"There are some things the commoners shouldn't be privy to," Sif's voice had turned to a seductive quality and sounded as if they were only a few feet away.

"Do something!" Chelsea mouthed.

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Chelsea felt something change about her and assumed he'd hidden them from sight.

The couple were barely able to pass Chelsea and Loki; their mouths locked together and hands exploring the other. A chamber door swung open and shut further down the hallway a few moments later.

The couple shyly lingered together. "That's not," Loki started. "I'm not," he nodded towards Thor's door. He shook his head, speechless. What would have happened had his brother not charged through? "You're much too," he stalled again. When had he become such a blithering idiot? Fortunately, Chelsea looked as dumbfounded as he felt.

"We should change and be getting back," Chelsea said, trying her best to remain calm. She wanted to jump and scream in excitement. A thrill had risen in her chest and was fighting to burst through her. "One prince has to be at the coronation celebration, don't you think? I'll go change."


	6. Committed

_Now Listening: King of Carrot Flowers Part 1: Neutral Milk Hotel  
_ **Hello Readers! I'm surprised I haven't gotten any reviews! They've racked up quickly on other stories.  
I'd love to hear what you're thinking. More detail? More dialogue? Let me know what's on your mind!**

* * *

The day following the coronation he came to her chamber at twilight. The tall white stone walls reflected the starlight twinkling in from the balcony. A light silver gown and matching hair piece caught the light, but the girl wearing them and reading a book on the white stone bench was the one who seemed to glow. Tiger had flicked his tail in greeting as his master entered, but didn't move. He was no more a threat than the mistress he watched over.

The breath escaped him as Loki stared. His feet moved on their own toward her. A trance set over him. He admired the way her hair blended into the night and the color her skin turned in the half-light. How had he never noticed the elegance of her long neck? Though she wasn't an Asgardian, she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. The child he'd played alongside was far from his mind. The feelings that had struck him on Midgard had not gone away, but rather grew stronger like a flame being fanned.

Chelsea gasped in surprise as his lips brushed against her neck, just beneath her ear. Her book tumbled to the floor and chills spread from where his lips had touched her.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he whispered, letting his lips tickle her skin as he formed each syllable.

She'd hoped Loki would come to her. She had been staring at the same page for five minutes, struggling to comprehend the phrase she kept reading over and over. Her mind had been consumed with thoughts of the feast the events thereafter. Loki's sweet breath and the smell of his skin were fresh in her mind.

With a soft caress, Loki gently brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder. The shoulder strap of her gown fell slid down her arm. Loki reached to right it, but Chelsea let them fall without resistance. "I've thought of nothing but you," she said softly. Chelsea spun to face him, grabbing fistfuls of his tunic and pulling him into a kiss. A muffled moan escaped her throat. Too many times she'd shied away from what she wanted. Her life had always been decided by others, but it was her turn.

"Chels," Loki breathed in surprise. The feeling didn't last long. He slid his tongue against hers then caught her bottom lip between his teeth and bit it softly.

Her elation rose as his passion built. A jolt ran through her body, up her spine and through her breasts. A tingling began through her whole body and a dizziness set in her head. "Please," she whispered as Loki lowered his head and began to kiss her throat. "Please."

Loki's hands found her easily, as if he'd caressed her a million times. He found himself trembling. Chelsea tugged at his tunic, up and over his head. He kicked his boots off and yanked her dress off and let it drop to the floor. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder to the rest of the hall. "My lady," he suddenly whispered.

"Let them see," Chelsea whispered. "I don't care who sees." She reached for his trousers. "Loki, I've waited for years."

"Now? Are you certain?" His voice had a growl mixed in. A flicker of desire flashed behind his green eyes.

"Let the whole realm see."

He caught her hands. "Chelsea, are you certain?"

Laughter suddenly bubbled over her lips.

Loki pulled back and smirked at her. She must have changed her mind. "What?"

She shook her head. "I've never been certain about anything in my life until right now." She bit her lip, but giggles erupted once more. "Finally I get to choose something. I couldn't be more sure."

The joyful laughter continued as Loki laid her flat on the bench and took her there under the stars.

***  
Loki looked pleased with himself, even as he slept next to her in her bed. Chelsea slowly traced a finger along his chest, liking how his skin looked like porcelain. Chelsea's body ached in places that had never felt such sensation before, but it was a good hurt. Goosebumps rose on her arms and neck as she replayed last night in her mind. From the balcony to the floor of her chamber, finally collapsing into the bed for a final encore. She'd cried out numerous times and he'd loved it. The guards had surely wondered what was going on; she usually only read in her chambers. After collapsing in pleasure and exhaustion, they'd both fallen immediately to sleep, bodies entwined too deeply to bother to sort out.

A cool morning breeze blowing in through the open balcony door had stirred her. Now she pulled a blanket up over her breasts and drew closer to Loki, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck.

"So much for breakfast," an annoyed female voice came from her door as it crashed open. "What, are you still abed at this hour?"

Chelsea felt her eyes widen as Sif stood aghast in the doorway. "Oh my," Sif trailed off. "This has certainly not happened before."

Loki took a deep breath and opened an eye. "Mmm, good morning," he slurred sleepily as he rolled over and kissed Chelsea deeply. "So that wasn't a dream? Spectacular."

"Ahem."

Loki pulled away with a jerk and looked to the door. "Ah, Lady Sif." He cleared his throat and drummed his fingers along his jaw. "Good morning?" He squirmed deeper under the blankets. "Ah, how's Thor?"

Everyone grimaced.

"Well, Lady Frigga was looking for you in the hall, Loki," Sif said, too bold to break eye contact. "Dare I say the conversation will be much more interesting since both of you were conveniently missing from breakfast. Good luck."

Loki and Chelsea burst into laughter as soon as the door swung shut behind Sif.


	7. Closed Session

"Good morning, Son," Frigga said in a sing-song voice.

Loki strolled in to his parents' chambers. "Mother. Good morning." He felt like a guilty child. As soon as Sif had gone, he'd been too distracted by Chelsea's bare skin to leave. One of the guards had winked as Loki left her room some time later, his face flushed and hair mussed.

"Missed you at breakfast, as well as the small council meeting," the queen said, a knowing look on her face.

"Ah, yes. Well." He didn't want to apologize, but he didn't want to discuss his evening with his mother. He smiled and shrugged.

Frigga laughed heartily. "You're well of age and let me tell you, your father was much more, let's say, outspoken, like your brother. I'm no stranger to new love, Loki. I'd hardly call this new love, anyway."

Loki's jaw dropped open slightly, half in surprise at her frankness and more in disgust at thinking of his parents in new love. "Mother, I," he objected.

"Your father means to match Chelsea with Fandral if she accepts subjectship," Frigga casually cut him off. "Her answer is due this week, I believe."

Loki felt his stomach drop. He opened his mouth, but words failed to come out. His only response was a blank stare.

"That's only because you know your father, he's much too wrapped up in the state affairs and holding up treaties to see what's so obviously happening right before his eyes." Frigga sat down on a settee and patted the spot beside her. "He's noted how handsome a reward Chelsea would be for Fandral. He's accompanied your brother on many occasions. He's also of marrying age and Thor apparently promises all of his warriors great reward for following him into battle."

Loki sat down, feeling completely blindsided. "Mother, why are you telling me this? Why would you wait until now?"

"You two have always been meant for each other." Frigga patted his knee. "Thor taunted you as a child for playing with a girl, do you remember that day?"

Loki shook his head. "I don't believe I do. There were too many taunts from Thor to recall them all," he said dryly.

Frigga laughed. "You, my shy little boy, mustered the courage and punched him in the nose." The queen tilted her head and smiled. "Nothing ever got to you like someone making fun of Chelsea. Oh, the scuffles. If anyone uttered an ill word about her, you did everything you could to make their life miserable." She cracked a smile. "I found your cause worthy and that's when we started magic lessons. I also recall a time you knocked Fandral off of his horse for saying poor little Chelsea was too dark and had been cooked too long in Midgard's fiery ovens."

"That I remember," Loki mumbled. He'd taken quite the beating for that one, and had never spoken a word of it to Chelsea.

"Your mother has always known," Frigga winked. "I've just been waiting for you two to realize it. Chelsea will make a fine princess."

"How can that be if Father is matching her with someone else?" His voice broke into a hysteric high pitch. "You know Father. He'll never change his mind." Loki stood and paced, his hands clamped together behind his back.

"Your father has already spoken to Fandral about his thoughts of accepting Chelsea as a bride," Frigga answered. She stood up and folded her hands in front of her waist thoughtfully, watching her son take a few steps and pivot sharply. "Yet a prince of your age should be marrying and thinking about heirs. Why, I haven't a single grandchild! Who shall carry on the line? Perhaps I'll voice my concerns about my unmarried boys, and suggest my own match, just to make sure our legacy is secured."

Loki knew Frigga had the most sway with Odin, but kept his stubbornness in mind. "Do everything you can, please," Loki begged. "I love her."

Frigga hugged her son, then whapped him upside the back of the head. "Oh, Loki. It took you long enough."

Odin cleared his throat and the chamber fell quiet. He and the queen were gathered in a private council with their close group of advisors.

"With my son newly titled, there are some matters that need to be attended to at once," the AllFather boomed. His voice seemed to amplify as it left his mouth.

Frigga squirmed in her seat. Ruling alongside her husband had suited her well and come easily to her since their own arranged marriage thousands of years ago. A sick feeling had settled in her stomach. Though she prided herself at giving the young girls a strong female role model to look up to, Frigga also understood that her place was to stand beside her husband, not against him.

"It's time my sons had matches arranged for them and they marry. I have two heirs, and my line ends at them." Odin sighed. "I'm open to suggestions. Thor doesn't seem to be picky enough, but Loki is overly selective."

Frigga rose quickly. The advisors looked to her, curious. "I think it'd be only fitting for Loki to be matched with the only woman he's ever shown any interest in. We all know who that is." She paused and glanced around the room for effect. "He's so introverted. Chelsea is the only woman who has cracked through and who he'll let in." She paused. "I foresee any other match going very poorly. Loki's personality is one that would rub any other woman the wrong way."

Odin shook his head. "No."

Shocked at the suddenness, Frigga could only stare at her husband.

"You think I haven't seen them together? Since the day I brought her to Asgard, they've been inseparable." Odin rubbed his forehead and scowled. "Besides, she has preemptively been matched with Fan-,"

"But only recently have they realized their true feelings," Frigga cut in.

The advisors looked at one another with varying expressions. _No one_ spoke over Odin, even his queen.

"Again, Wife, you think I'm so dense to have not seen the happiness she brings to Loki? Do you not realize that's the one thing I wish for him?"

Frigga sat down, unsure of what her husband meant. She thought it better to listen than argue.

"It's no secret in this chamber. Though he is my son and heir, Loki is not of Asgard," Odin explained, annoyed that no one else was catching on. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Nor is Chelsea," an elder noted. "A most interesting thought. Perhaps that is why Her Grace is right. The two have more in common than most, though they'll never know. The girl was never much interested in the warriors."

Murmurs echoed through the chamber. Frigga's heart picked up, but quickly fell.

"I will not risk my son's happiness by wedding him to a mortal." Odin slammed his hand on the table. A boom echoed off the walls and the advisors sat up straighter.

"What does it matter?" Frigga knew it was all or nothing. "She will submit to subjectship. No one outside of these walls knows of Loki's past. They are both of Asgard, now, Odin. It's clear Chelsea has evolved to Asgard, elsewise she'd have been dead hundreds of years ago. You never thought it was strange she aged the same as our own children?" She softened her expression. "There's no reason for this, Odin. Thor is next in line to the throne. Let us argue about his match in great detail. Loki will likely never rule. Let him has his happiness."

Odin rose and leaned on the table as he exclaimed, "A mortal has never borne children of a Jotun! Should Chelsea die in childbirth, my son will lose his heir, his wife, and any joy he wished to have in this life!"

As much as she wanted to deny the fact, the AllFather had a point. Should things play out as he predicted, Frigga imagined Loki withdrawing to a dark place. She felt breathless, but maintained her stern look of dissatisfaction. "So you would rather doom him to a life of loneliness than risk it? Perhaps Chelsea would survive and they would live happily."

"Chelsea will wed Fandral. It's a safe pairing and has been done before. Loki," Odin continued with a sudden note of sorrow in his voice, "will despise me. The worst part is that he will never understand. By taking his joy now, we will save him despair later."


	8. Owned by Another

**Hello! Thanks for sticking with me this far- I'm staggered by the story read counts.  
I'm very open to suggestions if there's something you think should happen! There's a plot through the rest of the story, but details can easily be added!  
Unfortunately it looks like our heroes are in a bit of a pickle... enjoy!**

* * *

"Then it is done," Odin said from his throne in the great hall. "I am so pleased. I've already had the papers drawn up. If you'll just sign them, the realm is yours. From Midgard to Helheim and now, home. Asgard will prosper from this new allegiance." He gave a kingly nod of his head to Chelsea, who was kneeling before him and his advisors.

Chelsea rose and accepted a quill from the guard. She signed the documents, pausing. Having no surname had always thrown her. The irony of the situation and the AllFather's sentiments also struck her as humorous. It were as if she were some dignitary from another world. In reality, she remembered naught of the other worlds from her past. The formality of the whole thing had her perplexed. Besides Odin, Frigga and the princes had come for the ceremony. Odin's face betrayed no feeling one way or another, but Frigga looked pained.

Thor clapped when the formalities were completed. "What a huge change this shall be for you," he jested. "An entirely new world! Don't get lost exploring." He patted her on the back.

Frigga kissed her on the cheek. "Things may not turn out as you expected, my dear," she whispered in Chelsea's ear. It seemed only fair to warn the girl. "Come to my sitting room this evening. I'll explain everything."

"What?" Chelsea whispered, feeling anxious. She'd only officially belonged to the realm for a few moments. What could have possibly already come up?

Loki approached and kissed her hand, his emerald eyes flicking up and locking on hers. "Now that you are no longer an artifact of Helheim or Midgard," he slyly said as he rose, "I feel it's my duty as Asgardian royalty to welcome you before the court." He winked before taking her face between his hands and kissing her deeply. The horns on his helmet brushed the top of her hair but did not impale her as he had originally worried.

Chelsea sighed happily and threw her arms around his neck. She'd wondered when their kisses and affections would leave the privacy of closed chamber doors.

"Brother," Thor chortled. "Well done."

"Loki," Odin clamored. "That is enough. She is intended for a warrior."

Frigga covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers, closed her eyes, and looked away. She'd begged Odin for gentle words, if the engagement must be held.

Loki shot a hurt look at Odin, then Frigga. She met his glare. "You said you could change his mind," he said, his voice dangerously low. His hands were on Chelsea's waist and despite Odin's order, he didn't release her.

Chelsea turned to Odin, her face pale.

Odin ignored the outburst. "A beautiful girl was under our noses going to waste without the right to marry. That had to be amended. She has full rights and there's no reason to wait about."

"A warrior," Chelsea repeated. She looked at Loki with concern. "But,"

"But," Odin cut her off. "My sons are princes. Their sons will rule Asgard. Matches are planned by the high council, as they are a royal matter. It has been done that was for thousands of years and will be done this way for thousands of years to come."

"Odin," Frigga softly said. Her heart had broken at the look on Loki's face. She had never seen him like this. A wild, maniac look flashed in his eyes. He, of her two sons, had been the one who planned ahead and was very calculated. This wrench in his plans was derailing him completely.

Thor's mouth fell open. "Father, can't you see,"

"Enough. I'll tell you what I see. I see two spoiled boys, thinking they can do as they please because they are royalty. I see two children gallivanting about as if their decisions do not affect nine realms. I see my oldest trying every plate on the table and my youngest giving himself to a woman that belongs to another." Odin had risen from his seat, hammering his staff onto the ground and silencing the hall. "And my wife meddling in the middle of it. You all bring shame to me."

"You've tricked her!" Loki burst, throwing his hands in the air. "All of this time you've allowed us to grow fond of each other with no mention of an engagement to another. Do you think a woman so smart as Chelsea would have agreed to this subjectship, had she known your true motives?" His hand flew to his forehead briefly before he massaged his temple just under his helmet. His teeth were gritted in frustration. How had he been so blind? "Father, how long has this been your plan?"

Odin sat back down and leaned back in his throne, suddenly looking very pained.

"Who is it?" Thor asked. He'd walked to Loki and Chelsea. "Perhaps I can speak with him." He clapped Loki on the shoulder. "It can be undone." Nodding, he looked to the throne. "Father? Can we not reverse this entire thing?"

"You aren't listening," Odin sighed. "It is done. Fandral and Lady Chelsea shall marry in a month's time."

The room had gotten very hot. Chelsea suddenly became very uninterested in the conversation. Someone would surely catch her up later. She cleared her throat and took a step backward. Why was it so _hot?_ Perhaps she should see a healer.  
 _  
_"Loki!" Frigga cried, but he'd already taken notice.

Chelsea fell directly downward as her knees crumpled. Loki hooked his arms beneath hers and hoisted her back up, assuring he had her firmly in his arms before shooting a scathing look at this father. "And you always scolded and punished me for my tricks," he spat. "Here you are with the greatest one of all."

"That is enough, Loki." Odin's voice was no longer authoritive and passionate, but rather exhausted.

"Is it?" Loki coldly snarled through his teeth.

Thor frowned and stooped to lift Chelsea's feet.

"Don't," Loki snapped. He bent and scooped the woman into his arms. Looking back to Odin, he spat, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look after her, something you wouldn't understand." He took a step, then turned back to his parents once more. "We may be royalty, but she is not a game piece for you to move about your strategic board. When did my Father forget the value of people?"

"I'll have you know," Odin boomed as Loki turned his back and carried Chelsea out of the hall, "that you're matched, yourself!"

"What does it matter?" Loki hissed over his shoulder.

Frigga lightly ran down the steps from Odin's side to Loki's. "Loki," she cried, trying to catch up to his long strides.

"Frigga," Odin growled, but to no avail. She looked back, but did not return to her own throne. The hurt in her eyes pierced Odin. With a soft grunt, he slumped back against the cold golden throne and watched his wife and son go.

Thor stood still, his arms hanging at his sides and shoulders hunched forward. He looked to the advisors at the high table, but they looked straight ahead. Unsure of whether to stay or go, shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Loki strode from the room, fire in his eyes and another man's fiancé in his arms.


	9. Aftermath

**_Now Listening: Neutral Milk Hotel- Oh, Comely_  
Hi, Friends! I'll be a little tied up this weekend, so I thought I'd throw this bonus update in this afternoon to hold you over! Thanks for reading - I hope to keep you thrilled! 3**

* * *

 ****The heavy door slammed shut with a resounding boom that echoed through the stone halls. Loki had taken Chelsea to bed, sending the handmaidens away. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, imagining Fandral doing the same. The warrior would never reward his wife with such a soft touch. Would Fandral notice that Chelsea only wove braids into her hair when she was anxious and needed something to fidget with, or that she despised the color red? Loki sat back on the bed and gazed at the woman. She was out cold, her breaths long and even. He longed to lay with her and listen to every thought she had for the rest of her life. Even into adulthood they'd shared their fears and desires with each other, confiding in no one else. Chelsea would be miserable with another man, he knew. After a short while, Loki left her to rest and escaped to his own chambers.

The moment the door was shut behind him, Loki cried out, tipping his head back and feeling a power escape his control. A shockwave burst forth from him, sending books and furniture to the edges of the room. The prince fell to his knees as torn pages floated down towards the floor. Everything was wrong. In a single moment, his life had crumbled around him. His hopes for tomorrow had been dashed completely. It was as if a rug had been ripped from beneath him. Loki let himself sink deeper into the floor. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

So long as Odin lived, he'd never change his mind. Chelsea would be bound to womanizing, filthy Fandral. Loki snarled aloud at the thought. He'd accompanied Thor and the Warriors Three on enough revelry nights at the taverns. How many wenches Fandral had pressed his lips to, how many he'd taken to bed. Loki's skin began to crawl. Not Chelsea. Only over his dead body.

His train of thought stopped abruptly as an idea manifested. So long as Odin lived he'd never change his mind. Loki looked up and grinned. Perhaps hope was not lost after all.

***  
Chelsea stayed in her room for most of the day following her fainting fit at the news of her engagement. She'd awoken alone. Upon remembering what had happened, she'd desperately tried willing herself back to sleep, but the terrible news kept her awake.

Around eight o'clock in the evening when she knew dinner had been cleared, Chelsea donned her cloak. Pulling the hood low over her face, she stole from her room, hoping to remain unnoticed. Tonight's dinner had been a small feast in her honor. Seldom did someone from another realm gain citizenship. The privilege hardly seemed a kind gesture now.

Sweeping past guards and warriors, Chelsea kept her head down. As she turned a corner, she paused briefly. Loki was slowly walking toward her, his head down and hands wrought in concentration. He appeared to be wandering aimlessly. It wasn't until he nearly crashed into her that he looked up. "Excuse me. Hold on," he paused and pulled the hood down from her face. "Even sparkling in the comfort of a cloak, I know those eyes. Come." Loki took her hands and led her to a nearby bench. "Sit, you still look a fright. How do you feel? Have you eaten?"

Chelsea pursed her lips. "I feel fine. I had a bit of a shock is all. I assure you I'm okay. Physically, leastwise." She heaved a sigh and fussed with the hem of the velvety cape.

Loki reached out and took her hand.

Chelsea smiled weakly and pulled her hand away. Fidgeting made her feel better. "I understand, I think, why the AllFather won't see us wed."

Loki huffed and stared at the floor, his hands folded neatly between his legs. "Don't try to understand the man's reason. My entire life he has favored Thor and his companions, despite what it meant to me."

"I don't think it's about Thor." Chelsea let the cloak fall back onto her lap. "He even said it. You are a prince. As much as we forget when we're together, the realm cannot. What would it mean for a commoner with no status to marry a prince? Should you take the throne, the realm would laugh at your alien wife and your children," she said, reaching out and smoothing a wild lock of jet black hair.

Loki looked to soften at the idea, but decided to remain firm. "What does it matter? Our son would not take the throne for thousands of years. He would have time to prove himself true to the realm." He glanced at Chelsea. Even in defeat, she was stunning. Her large dark eyes conveyed her emotions, and were truly a window to her soul. He'd always felt that his own face were a mask to hide everything he felt. Chelsea had never fallen for it.

"Our sons," Chelsea repeated, the disappointment in her soul growing even larger. "I never thought I'd hear you say such a thing. It took you three mortal lifetimes to love me, and now within a month you've planned our lives together." A smile played on her lips. "If only I'd had know that as a child."

Loki smiled and pulled Chelsea close. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the smell of flowers. "I have always loved you." He kissed her head and murmured, "Always."

"You had no idea. You were obsessed with your books, your spells." Chelsea playfully punched him in the leg.

Loki pulled Chelsea onto his lap. "Did the hundreds of enchantments I perfected just to bring that smile to your face mean nothing?" He kissed her behind the ear. "It's no easy task for a ten year old to conjure living butterflies." He feigned a pouty face. "And all for naught, for a girl who didn't notice."

Chelsea smiled. "All of those flowers."

"And I'll have you know I've never conjured anything for anyone else. A little girl with raven hair once asked if it could be our secret, for no one else's eyes. An honorable man keeps his promises." Loki winked.

With that, sudden forceful tears streamed down Chelsea's face. The emotion had been just under the surface all day, but she thought she'd suppressed it. She was wrong. Talk of happy things seemed a good idea, but it only reminded her of what would never be hers. "Loki, what do we do?" Her words came out individually, in sobs. She buried her face in his chest and clung to him with all her might. They'd been torn apart, but at least physically they were together.

Surprised at her outpouring, he held her tighter. She had always been stoic, like himself. Seeing her break tore him. "You have not said the words and there may be a way out of this yet." Loki swayed gently, holding her close. Were there not, he vowed to himself, they'd leave Asgard.


	10. Secrets Unveiled

After a long encounter with Loki, Chelsea finally dragged herself away and into the queen's chambers.

"Chelsea," Frigga said softly. "Come." Frigga was on her balcony, sitting at an iron table. "Sit with me." The queen studied the girl's face. She was clearly exhausted and the news of the engagement, while fresh, had already taken a toll on her.

"Have I done something wrong?" Chelsea sounded like a child again, and the meek squeak of a voice made Frigga's throat tighten. The girl's eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks streaked with fresh-fallen tears.

"No," she choked, "my dear, please understand this is naught but politics." She offered Chelsea a lemon bar from the table. "Come, you've missed luncheon and dinner. You must have something. Loki would have my head if I didn't try to get you to eat."

The girl declined and slumped down in her seat. She thought of something, anything to break the silence, but words wouldn't come.

"Chelsea, my girl," Frigga said, reaching across the table and taking her hand, "I haven't been honest with you."

Chelsea perked up. "What do you mean? Is there a way to get out of the engagement?" Her lips pulled upward in hope.

"No," Frigga quickly said. "Odin has decided that you shall marry Fandral, and I'm afraid he is set on that happening. I feel we've deceived you, but that's not the intent. It was never the intention."

A look of mistrust washed over Chelsea's face. "I don't know where else I'd have gone, but had I known signing that decree meant I'd be engaged to marry someone I didn't love and barely know, I'd have given more thought to the matter."

"So who _do_ you love?"

Chelsea stared at Frigga. "What?"

"You said you don't love Sir Fandral. Is there someone else you love?" Frigga took a sip of tea.

"You and everyone in the realm knows I love your son." Chelsea's voice had changed. She was defiant and angry. The emotions were roiling up from within her. The time for lamenting her fate had passed. She had nothing to lose. "And he loves me. Yet I'm set to marry one of the drunken warriors whom I have absolutely no interest in." She huffed in anger, flexing her fingers into fists. "I want a real reason. Princes have married lesser women. Thor shall take the throne, not Loki. Tell me truly why I am forbidden from marrying him."

"There is a deeper reason for this," Frigga softly explained. "You must vow to never speak a word of what I'm about to tell you to Loki. I trust that your love will help you keep this secret as I have for hundreds of years."

Sitting forward on her seat in interest, Chelsea nodded solemnly. "Not a word."

***

"Are you insane?" Thor roared the next morning at breakfast. "Absolutely not. What has become of you, Brother?"

Loki looked around quickly, but Thor hadn't drawn any more attention than usual. The entire realm was used to his boisterousness. They'd met for an early breakfast and Loki had pitched his idea to an unreceptive audience. "It will only be temporary; long enough to undo the whole thing. How many times has he fallen into Odinsleep? What would one more matter? When you stepped in as regent, you could call off the engagement. Elsewise you can fly off to fight some enemy army and I'll step in as regent."

"What would my reasoning be? Just because you don't like it? No, Loki." Thor pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry. No tricks. No playing king."

Fandral strolled into the hall. "Good morrow," he called cheerfully. He trotted over and sat next to Loki. "I got the official word that Lady Chelsea has been informed of the engagement. I heard she fell ill yesterday. Too bad. I'd have liked to celebrated with her last night." He guffawed and elbowed Loki. "Come, Your Grace, you can surely share your prize. The ranks talk about that girl. She's the only woman who refuses even conversation, who scoffs at our battle stories. It makes the men curious, and I must admit, I have imagined her as well."

Loki's lip curled and he seemed to swell in his chair. There were so many possibilities, so many spells and enchantments. Which to use?

Thor quickly stomped on his foot under the table. When Loki wasn't quick with a comeback, people were in actual danger. Thor had seen his mother conjure dangerous magic when provoked, and was sure Loki had learned the very same spells. "Actually, Fan, things aren't set in stone."

Fandral's face fell. "Why not? I got word from Odin just yesterday that she joined the realm and is under his command. He commanded her to marry me. What happened since then?"

"She's not interested," Loki growled. He pushed his food away. The rage filling him completely left no room for breakfast.

Fandral laughed. "Classic! Here's Little Brother, trailing the big boys, wanting to play with their playthings, and do what they are doing. Give it up, Highness. The girl belongs to me."

"Fan," Thor warned. "I don't think,"

A loud crack cut him off. Fandral's chair had literally exploded into hundreds of tiny splinters. He hit the floor hard and swore. Reaching to cradle his head, he found blood seeping from his split scalp. He jumped to his feet with an array of curses and pulled the largest splinters from his legs.

Loki kicked his own chair out of the way. Wood splintered as the chair hit the wall. His blade sang as he whipped it from his belt. "Speak of her as an object again and I shall see you killed."

Fandral drew his sword in return, his face bright red. "I've had enough of you. The annoying little brother, always in my way."

Thor stood and tried to place himself between his friend and his brother. Mjolnir was in his chambers, not that he'd wanted to hit either of them with it.

"Is something the matter?" a woman's voice came.

The three looked to the door, where Sif had emerged. She wore a strange expression as she approached the table.

"I'm going to kill him," Fandral said with a shrug. "I'd appreciate not having to do it in front of a lady, so if you'd kindly excuse yourself." He turned his sneer back to Loki, whose face betrayed no sign that Sif's entrance distracted him.

"I'm afraid not," Sif said, stepping past Fan and pushing his sword hand away fearlessly. "I won't have anyone maiming my betrothed before our wedding."

Thor and Fandral all exchanged glances.

Still scowling at Fandral, Loki said, "Come again?" He knew better than to be bewildered. Odin was a man of his word and swift to anger. Loki just hadn't expected the decision to come so quickly.

"Haven't you heard?" Sif replied, pinching Loki's cheek briefly before giving him two firm pats. "We're to be married in a fortnight."


	11. Fireworks

Strange dreams played through Chelsea's mind the rest of the week. Frost giants and warriors battled on her balcony, yet she was bound and gagged on her own bed, unable to run or hide. She'd tried to push the dreams out of her mind, but instead of seeing herself in the vanity one morning as she fussed with braids in her hair, she swore she saw her own skin turning blacker. Frigga's story had run through her head dozens of times, but it didn't make sense. Chelsea hadn't been the only baby Odin had carried home. So Loki was a Jotun. What did that mean for her? The sound of her door creaking open made her jump. She looked up, expecting Loki.

"Are you well?" Sif's timid voice came.

"Come in," Chelsea sighed. "I'm well, just sought some isolation as of late." A few days had passed since Odin had doled out the engagements. She and Loki had spent the days together, not speaking much. What was there to say?

Sif nodded. "All of us have, I think. Thor's very angry. The AllFather hasn't changed his mind, nor can Frigga persuade him otherwise." She sighed and sat on the large silver chaise. "This is all wrong." When no reply came, Sif continued. "I would trade places with you, you know. I know this isn't our doing, but I feel I've slighted you."

Chelsea sighed and sat on the opposite end of the chaise. She tried to smile, but it came out a strange pout. "And Thor alone escapes unscathed."

"With all of his dancing girls. Perhaps Loki will be gracious and allow me to go to the taverns as a dancer instead of to war as a fighter. That way at least we could be together. Imagine, an Asgardian princess working as a dancer for her husband's brother."

As forlorn as she'd been, Sif's comment made Chelsea burst out in laughter. Sif soon joined. The girls were near hysterical when Loki strolled into the room. "Have I walked into some joke?" When they laughed even harder, he sat down between them and flung an arm around each. "Ah, here we are, my merry fiancée and paramour. Many men would kill for their women to get along as well as you both." Loki didn't laugh.

"Consider this my permission to keep your paramour," Sif said, her giggles falling under her control. "I'll marry you as I've been commanded, but I'm afraid I don't love you, Your Grace. If I may, I'll become a dancing girl at Thor's tavern."

"By all means," Loki said humorlessly. "He shall be king some day and then he can annul our marriage."

"Loki," Chelsea said, "perhaps this isn't so bad after all. You'll keep me as a paramour and Sif will wear the crown and look beautiful at your side at state events." Frigga's stern order to convince Loki to go through with marrying Sif rang in her ears. She'd promised to try.

Loki gave a curt, "No."

Chelsea's handmaiden burst into the room, pushing the heavy chamber door shut behind her. "Lady Chelsea," she whispered loudly. "Sir Fandral is coming."

Sif rolled her eyes and Loki stiffened.

"He'll not be happy to see Prince Loki in here," the girl exclaimed, wringing her hands. "What shall we do?"

"Let him in," Chelsea answered, her voice coming out more confidently than she realized she could muster. She hadn't spoken to the man since their engagement was announced. He had far less to lose, but would perhaps join in their plotting for enough of a reward.

The maiden had been right. The moment Fandral entered, he set a scowl on his face. "Lady Chelsea, my betrothed, it disturbs me to find another man in your private chambers." He strutted towards the chaise. "Especially this one."

"These are my chambers and I can decide who I'll have in them," she spat. She'd hoped Fandral would join in their plotting, but he was clearly in favor of the unions. "That being the case, I don't remember calling for you."

"I won't have you speaking to me like that," Fandral said, a dryness creeping into his voice. "You may have grown up in these halls and with the princes but you have no status here. Are you trying to impress your friends? The Lady Sif's admiration won't win you anything, and what did the boy prince's favor win you?" Fandral perched on the arm of the chaise. "Oh, that's right. That won you me. Perhaps I should be thanking him for that." His moustache concealed his smirk.

Sif sank her nails into Loki's thigh. "Stay," she breathed. "Stay." She could feel the air about him electrifying. "Don't."

From the corner of his eye he gave her an icy glance.

"Why have you come here?" Chelsea crossed her arms over her breast.

"I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other before we are wed," Fandral said lightly. His expression then darkened as he stood and crossed the floor to where Chelsea stood. "But now I see that much stricter enforcement will be required. He may be a prince but we are by law wedded in practice. You'll not see him again. This man is dangerous, a sorcerer is no companion for a lady."

Loki had jumped to his feet the moment Fandral had stood. Sif gripped the back of his tunic tightly, trying to tug him back into a seated position. He strode forward and grabbed Fandral's collar. His power was surging through his veins, hardly within control "Get out," he whispered.

"Or what?" Fandral spat. "You'll do a little magic trick? We'll see if you're as brave without Thor by your-"

It was as if the warrior had been hit by an invisible lance. He flew backward, the initial blow knocking the breath from him. "Have it your way," he panted as he struggled to stand. "In a month I'll have her in my bed and my child in her."

"Loki, no!" The women each grabbed one of the prince's arms and tried to pull him backward onto the chaise. Fandral ducked into the hallway a split second before a surge of energy hit the stone wall, cracking it floor to ceiling. His heavy footfalls echoed down the hallway as he ran.

"There's one way to solve the problem," Sif said, panting and collapsing back onto the chaise. "He'd make a horrible husband all blown to smithereens."


	12. The Dark World

The pages in front of Loki's face wove a fascinating story, but he couldn't focus long enough to make it through a sentence. Half-formed plots floated through his cerebellum, and Fandral's sneering face seemed to be plastered to the back of his eyelids. A week had passed since the initial engagements. A mere week separated him from being married to the Lady Sif. Neither of the couples had jumped into wedding planning, and one of Frigga's advisors had been tasked with the ceremonies and feasts. Chelsea had been a wreck for the first few days, but had a sudden change of heart and had been quite content. Loki had never felt so distraught in his life, and her indifference to marrying another man spiked his temper as of late.

"I can tell you're not actually reading," Chelsea said. She was stretched across his bed with fortune-telling cards spread before her. Frigga had given them to hear as a child. "You haven't turned the page for ten minutes." She flipped a card and studied it.

Loki snapped the book shut. "Tell me, how is it that you spend hours with me as if nothing had ever happened? Have we lapsed back into the kindred friendship of our childhood? Chelsea, I have avowed to forsake my name as an honorable man and leave Sif, my future wife, untouched while I continue my love with you." His nostrils flared. The angry tone to his words disappointed him. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "I apologize. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. I just- aren't you disappointed? I feel as though I've been robbed of my life."

Chelsea sat up and faced him. "Loki, this is what we have been dealt. If your mother can't change the AllFather's mind, no one can. Why let it ruin your life? We'll have each other. Nothing is going to change between us." She touched his leg and nodded. "Don't you agree?"

"Your husband-to-be doesn't seem particularly happy with the arrangement." Loki glared at the bedding, refusing to raise his voice at Chelsea again.

"You are a prince, Your Grace." Chelsea crawled into his lap and pushed him back onto the pillows. "I think your word trumps his." She bent to kiss him.

"Not when it comes to his wife."

A cold wave of goosebumps ran from the nape of Chelsea's neck to her fingertips. She got up and paced towards the door. The sheets rustled as Loki sat up, but she didn't look back.

Frigga's explanation hadn't frightened her, but carrying the secret had weighed more heavily upon her than she'd predicted. She looked for signs that Loki was a Jotun. His skin felt no colder than her own. His green eyes sparkled as they had done forever, and his heart thudded in rhythm with hers. If this was the dreaded frost giant of the nighttime stories, Chelsea would very much like a trip to Jotunheim. Yet Frigga had cautioned her that bearing a frost giant would likely kill her. Chelsea felt no fear as she realized that it may already be too late. Keeping Loki's true heritage from him would be tiring, but she agreed it was for the best.

"Call me possessive if you wish," Loki said. "I have loved no woman but you. The thoughts of another man in your bed," he trailed off. "I don't like it, and frankly, it troubles me that you don't seem opposed."

"Loki," Chelsea snapped and spun to face him. "You think I wish to have Fandral in my bed? I don't. I want nothing but you. You're all I've ever wanted." She sighed. "I'll have you yet, just not as a husband. What does a title matter when I have your love?"

"You heard him. The pig said he's looking forward to having a child on you as quickly as possible." Loki squeezed his eyes shut. "Chelsea, I can't bear that."

A small smile spread on her face. "My fair prince," she said, crossing the room and kissing his neck. "I'm not wed yet."

***

Chelsea spilled from Loki's chamber to get ready for dinner, still flushed. She broke into giggles as Sif turned a corner and beheld her.

"My Lady Chelsea, I must teach you the art of discretion." She rolled her eyes. "The hair, the dress. You're a mess. Trying to prove a point, are we?"

Chelsea laughed. "Are you jealous I'm bedding your future husband?"

Sif's face had grown solemn. "Good evening, Fan."

Fandral loomed behind Chelsea, a dark look on his face. "How charming to find my fiancé blathering about her whorish ways in the hallway."

"I was just coming to see if my fiancé would escort me to dinner," Sif quickly said. "We shall see you there!" She bowed her head and quickly disappeared into Loki's chamber.

"I'll dress for dinner and can meet you there, if you'd like." Chelsea brushed her disheveled hair back over her shoulder. "Fan, you know all of Odin's advisors are talking him out of this."

"I don't think so," Fandral said, snatching her by the wrist and pulling her in the opposite direction of her room. "We're going to have a talk."

"Fandral," Chelsea cried in surprise, "please. You're hurting me." When he didn't release her, she clawed at his fingers. "Let go."

He opened his door and gave her a rough shove. She tripped over a pair of his boots and spilled onto the floor. Embarrassed, Chelsea jumped to her feet. "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself." She rubbed her wrist. "This will leave a bruise and don't think I won't say it was my darling fiancé." Chelsea glared at him, challenging him. "You know very well I belong to Loki. I always have. Suddenly at Odin's word you are interested in me? You've always been too busy with your tavern girls to give me another look."

"Maybe it was you who was too entranced to give any other suitors a chance," Fandral said, pacing back and forth in front of the door. "I had no say in this engagement either, but you don't see me out with escorts after dark, do you? I would never disrespect you as such." He spun to face her and advanced on her. "And here you are, bragging to Sif about your latest sexual exploits. You embarrass me. By the rights, you should be hanged as an adultress."

"This is entirely different," Chelsea hissed. "I'm no temptress. I love him."

"You'll treat me as a god," Fandral spat, swinging his arm back.

Chelsea didn't duck soon enough. Knuckles made contact with her cheekbone. Reeling, she tumbled to the cool stone floor for a second time. In that moment, she blindly reached for something to fight back with. Her fists were no good. Swinging her arms wildly around her, she grasped for anything.

"You'll serve me and you'll bed me. Only me. Get up," his hissed, a hard kick landing in her thigh. "I may not be a prince but I rule you, my lady."

Crying out, Chelsea threw her hands over her face as a shield from more blows. She'd never felt more stupid or defenseless. Why had she trusted him? Did Thor know of this side to his friend? Surely not.

Fandral twisted both hands into her hair and dragged her to her feet. "Is this how he handles you? Is this how you like it?" He threw her onto the bed and struck her once more across the face. Bright drops of red blood clung to her raven hair. "We know Loki's mad with lust for power. He must really give it to you, aye?" Easily slapping her hands away, Fandral grabbed the hemline of her gown and tore it down the middle, exposing her breasts. "I'll give it to you ten times over and ten times harder." He leaned in to kiss her neck.

Drawing back, Chelsea spat in his face. Fandral wiped the spittle away and answered with another blow. Blood spilled from over Chelsea's lip as she struggled wildly. One of her eyes was swelling shut and the other was filled with sparks and stars. She was no match for one of Thor's warriors, she knew. Help was her only hope. She screamed with all her might.

Fandral clapped a hand over her mouth, splitting her lip. He was panting by now. "I'll have silence, or I'll kill you. I'll have you either way." Reaching down and fumbling with his trousers, Chelsea was free of his grasp. A well-aimed kick knocked Fandral to the ground, swearing and clutching at his crotch. "Whore," he groaned. He grasped her ankle as she ran to flee. Chelsea caught the ground with her chin, but scrambled to her feet. She tore from the room as quickly as she could, feeling adrenaline coursing through her veins. Fandral retched behind her.

A guard intercepted her in the hallway. Chelsea collapsed into his arms, bruised, bloody, and utterly broken.


	13. Awake My Soul

**Thanks for sticking with us! Things are grim - but there's no place to go but up, right?  
**

* * *

When Chelsea awoke, she found it nearly impossible to open her eyes. She could make out a fuzzy outline of someone standing over her. A pair of blue-green eyes were narrowed with concern. She tried to lift her hand, but it wouldn't move, either. "Loki, help me," she mustered. She shivered. Where was she?

"You're safe, dear," a woman's voice came. Frigga frowned. Chelsea had been under a deep sleep spell for a day. The Queen had barely left the infirmary since the attempted rape. "You're waking from a sleep spell. Slowly now, slowly."

 _The guards had come directly the high table during dinner to report a battered woman found in the palace. Odin and Frigga rushed to the infirmary, shocked to find Chelsea, barely recognizable. Her face was swollen beyond belief. Black and blue splotches covered her entire body, and red slashes cris-crossed her skin. Odin had returned to his chamber, aghast at the sight. Healers bobbed and worked on the girl, silently stitching and applying potions._

 _Frigga had gone swiftly to Loki's chambers. He'd just returned from dinner and was writing at a desk._

 _She'd allowed herself plenty of space between them when she softly told him the news. With shame she'd cowered from her beloved son, terrified of his rage. Loki had cried out in a dark and mournful voice that she knew was not of this world. The floor to ceiling windows shattered and exploded in all directions. Frigga recoiled as shards tinkled across the stone floor, but they stopped six inches from the prince._

 _When Odin's guards entered his room, he'd given his mother a look of betrayal. "Mother," he had whispered. "No, no. I must go to her. I must go!" With a swipe of his hand, the guards were tossed out of the way as if they were dolls._

 _"Loki, it is your father's command." Tears streamed down Frigga's face. She stood in front of him, blocking the door._

 _With no witnesses, Odin had maintained, there could be no arrest. He had, however, sent guards to keep Fandral in his chambers and to keep Loki from killing him. Neither was allowed to see Chelsea._

 _"She shall wake tomorrow, then justice shall be done. You musn't do anything rash, Loki." Frigga heard more guards enter the room. "The guards are not here to keep you here, but to keep you from him. Please, Loki. You'll have your revenge."_

 _"If I cannot kill Fandral, let me see her, then!" he roared, trying to walk past her._

 _Frigga blocked his way once more. "No one may see her. Besides, she sleeps. I shall stay with her."_

 _"Let me charade as you," Loki desperately cried. "How easy it will be! Mother, please." He was panting and shaking. "Please!"_

 _She frowned, feeling the surge in the air. "Your father knew we would try that. An enchantment rests upon the infirmary. I will call for you the moment she wakes."_

 _Loki sank to his knees and cradled his head in his hands. "No, no, no!" He hit the floor with his fist, sending a shockwave through the stones. "No!"_

Frigga brushed the hair back from the girl's face. "You have been asleep for a long time, sweetling. Tell me, who did this to you?" She bit her tongue before asking if it was Fandral.

Chelsea took a deep breath and felt a sharp pain in her side. She winced and groaned.

"Broken ribs," Frigga softly said. "Shattered orbital socket, missing teeth. Those have been replaced and the bones are mending. The open wounds are closed nicely. You won't have any scars on that beautiful face. The swelling is gone but the bruising, though, we can do nothing about." She sighed and touched the girl's face gently. "Our healers are wonderful but you have been to hell."

That night played back in Chelsea's mind. Fandral had nearly killed her. Chills ran down her body and a sickening sensation settled in her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and angry tears spilled over.

"You must try to speak, Chelsea." Frigga touched the girl's arm and squeezed. "Say who did this to you. Some suspect Loki, though he was at dinner with Sif."

"No," Chelsea blurted, her tongue clumsy in her mouth. "Fa- Fan did."

"Fandral?" Frigga repeated. "Did Fandral do this to you? Beat you and molest you?" She glanced back at the guards positioned inside the door.

Everything felt wrong and numb because of the spell. Chelsea wanted to jump up and run. Lying in bed made her skin crawl. She'd felt so weak as Fandral held her down, and now she was even weaker. Her body began to tremble in rage. "Fandral is responsible."

Frigga clenched her jaw. "You're safe, I promise you that. Good Asgardian warriors are on their way to take him to the dungeon now. Loki will be here soon, don't you worry." She cradled the girl against her bosom, tears spilling onto Chelsea's hair. "I am so sorry," Frigga whispered.

As if summoned by mention of his name, Loki crashed through the door. Frigga frowned at his appearance. Dark circles hung under his sunken-in eyes, making his face look like a skull. He hadn't slept or eaten since hearing of the attack, and looked peaked and leaner than usual. The first sight of Chelsea appeared to sicken him. Loki touched his hand to his chest briefly before crossing the room to her. Frigga stood and let Loki take her spot on the bed. He sat gingerly, his lip twitching as he looked Chelsea over head to toe.

"Loki," Chelsea sighed in relief.

"She will make a full recovery," Frigga said softly, touching his shoulder. She wasn't sure whether her son shook with violent sobs out of relief or grief as she strode from the room.

"Your Majesty," a healer softly said, stopping her. "There's something else."

Frigga gave the woman a concerned look and ushered her into the hallway, making sure Loki would not hear. "What is it? I thought you said she would be fine with time." She bowed her head in concern. "Tell me everything."

"While she wasn't," the healer trailed off, " _violated,_ there is something you may want to know."

"Out with it," Frigga said, her heart beating faster.

"The Lady Chelsea is with child."


	14. Irked

"I shall kill him with my own hands," Loki swore for the millionth time. "The guards will eventually slip up and I'll have my chance." He drummed his fingertips together. Being kept from Fandral's cell had put an itch into him. It was slowly driving him crazy, and he knew even after he was put to death, the thought of Fandral would make Loki's blood boil.

Chelsea sighed. "I know. Stop saying that. It won't change a thing, and besides, now I'm no longer engaged." She was still confined to the infirmary. The healers insisted that she stay until all the bruising had faded. Her mortal status made them uncomfortable. Frigga and Loki agreed, and at their royal decree, she was essentially a prisoner. Boredom was now her greatest injury. Irritability became her.

To combat that, Loki had been practicing his enchantments and conjured wild and marvelous things for her. His latest masterpiece was a giant Midgardian cat with black and orange stripes. It had especially pleased Chelsea, and that had pleased Loki.

"What is this creature called?" She asked in immediate delight as it batted about a pillow on the floor, finally snaring it between his claws and tearing it. As feathers exploded into the air, the cat snapped at them happily. Chelsea giggled. "He's so cute."

"A tiger, my lady." Loki laughed, relieved to see her smile. "I believe these animals are native to your birth land on Midgard." Her laugh had come so seldom in the past few days he worried he'd never hear it again. The girl seemed less affected by Fandral's actions, but by something else she claimed to know nothing of.

"Really?" Chelsea asked in surprise. Tired of the feathers, the cat jumped onto her bed and stood over her. "I shall call you Tiger," she said, patting the cat's nose. Tiger flicked his tail contentedly, but let out a low growl when the door opened.

Thor froze in the doorway. "Chelsea, do not move. There is a creature on your bed." He reached out, waiting for Mjolnir to come to him. "Loki, is this one of your illusions?"

Loki shook his head. "No, technically."

Mjolnir landed in Thor's hand with a soft metallic whoosh. He braced himself for an attack and slowly walked into the room.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, irritated again. "Oh, calm down. Tiger's not an illusion. Loki created him!"

Tiger jumped from bed in a single bound and sniffed at the hammer.

"I see you have her safety in mind, Brother" Thor mumbled, raising his hand so the cat wouldn't tear it off. "I should say this is overkill." Tiger batted the bottom of Thor's cape with his paw, jumping back as it rippled. He snarled and pounced to attack. Thor did the same.

Chelsea whistled and the cat lay down, his yellow eyes fixated on Thor. "I'm sorry he startled you."

"I'm sorry to see you're still captive here," Thor said, sitting at the foot of the bed. He ignored the cat as it snarled. "I trust my brother has been keeping you amused. Father is most distraught at the entire ordeal."

"Father," Loki scoffed. "This is Father's fault!" He huffed. "Had he not thrown her to _him_ like a scrap of meat, none of this would have happened."

Chelsea shot him a look. Frankly, she was tired of hearing Loki's frustration. "I've heard about enough from you," she snapped. "When your magic can turn back time, let me know."

Loki stared at her in surprise.

"A righteous jest," Thor agreed. "Yet my brother is right. Were it not for Father's anger, you would not have been harmed. Fandral is being put to the hangman's noose this evening. Lady Chelsea, you may attend, if you wish."

Chelsea's lip curled. "Oh, I," she trailed off. "I'm not sure. Yes, actually. Sure. Even if another man's death is the excuse, I'll do anything to get out of here."

"I understand your annoyance," Thor said, eyeing Tiger suspiciously as the cat licked his chops, "especially with Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, everyone's annoyed. Chelsea was attacked, I'm still engaged, and your woman will be my wife. What are we going to do about it?"

"I told you no playing king," Thor said slowly, "but take my word. If you can scheme up another role for me, anything at all, I'll play it."

"Brother," Loki said. "You've given me a fantastic idea."

***

Chelsea strolled back to her own chambers later that evening with Sif at her side, taking the long way from the courtyard to her room. Tiger trotted a few steps ahead of the women, snuffling at this and that.

Chelsea had attended Fandral's hanging with the princes. No one gasped or sobbed when the floor dropped out from under him, and no one had given Chelsea a dirty look. Asgardian law was very matter-of-fact. His death gave her no particular closure, not that she needed any. Chelsea felt slightly sorry for the man. He was a warrior using his brute strength to get what he wanted, the Asgard way. She smirked to herself at the thought. _A lot of good it did him._ The only thing she held close was the fact that had Odin not decided this and thrust the engagements upon everyone, she wouldn't have spent a week in the infirmary and Fandral wouldn't be dead.

"My Lady Chelsea," guards and handmaidens had greeted her as she walked by.

She had acknowledged them all, feeling a bit surprised at all of the attention. "What's all of this, then?"

"No one can remember the last time there was a crime in the palace proper," Sif mentioned. "Damsels in distress usually only pop up in fairy tales, but since no one was there to protect you, the realm is in quite the uproar."

"Really?" Chelsea asked. "I highly doubt the realm even knows who I am," she scoffed. "Some girl's arranged fiancé went berserk and now he's dead and she's free to do as she pleases. It's hardly that interesting."

"No," Sif said, raising an eyebrow. "It's more like: the AllFather plotted to teach his sons a lesson and it ended with a warrior beating the youngest prince's lover half to death, and shaming the royal family." Sif stopped and grabbed Chelsea's arm. "You were locked away to heal. You weren't out with the people. There's going to be a revolt."

Chelsea pulled her arm away. "Come on. Surely that can't,"

"Should Loki and I marry and you, the darling of the people, are left alone to spend your life," Sif explained, "there will be an uprising. I wouldn't be surprised if there were attempts on my life."

"Frigga said all marriages are arranged and political," Chelsea replied. "This one won't be any different. Besides, no one could touch you. You'd cut them down in a second."

Sif shook her head. "I'm telling you, the people are livid. A commoner girl was viciously attacked. A skilled warrior swung before all of those people. Look at it from the outside! I don't know how things will proceed."

Chelsea gave a curt nod. "I see." Now it seemed all options pointed to ruin, whether for the love of her life or her realm.


	15. Childhood Escape

"You big tough brute," Loki panted as he pinned Tiger to his bedroom floor. "You think I can't handle you? I grew up with Thor. Even the most civil of us have to learn to fight sinew with sinew." He ruffled Tiger's ear.

Tiger growled.

"If he bites you," Chelsea said from the chaise, "you can't be mad at him." She was glad to see Loki let go of his anger, if even just for the evening. He was rolling around on the floor, playing with Tiger.

Loki let the animal jump to its feet. "Come, you think he doesn't know his master?" Tiger snarled, not an inch from Loki's nose. His face betrayed his concern.

Chelsea giggled. "Some master. Tiger, come here." She buried her face in his fur as soon as the cat had taken up the rest of the cushion. He nuzzled her and made a content sound. Tiger shifted his gaze to Loki and studied him, flicking his tail back and forth the entire time.

"What an ungrateful slob," Loki laughed. "I created him and he doesn't leave me a spot. Look at that."

"Your Highness," a servant said, entering the room unannounced. "Madame Avilda would like to finalize the ceremony plans." The young boy looked very uncomfortable delivering the news. "She says it cannot wait."

Loki groaned. "Certainly more drudgery someone else would be better suited to answer. Roses or lilies? Silver or gold? Torches or candles? Tell Madame Avilda that I didn't get to pick my bride," Loki replied, "so why should I get to pick anything else? Let the Lady Sif dictate all aspects of our nuptials."

"The Lady Sif actually sent her here. She doesn't want to be bothered with details for such a sham, she had said." The servant stared at Loki with wide eyes. Delivering bad news to the royals was never easy. To his surprise, the prince started laughing.

"Well then, my boy," Loki said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Tell Madame Avilda that I'm not in. I know young boys shouldn't lie, but it's okay this once because I told you to, all right? It will be our secret."

Chelsea stifled a giggle behind her hand.

The servant nodded seriously, bowed, and slipped back out the door.

"Time to go," Loki said, pulling his boots on. "Come!"

"Darling, you're a prince. If you don't want to do something, I'm sure you can pawn it off to someone." Chelsea gave him a look. "What's gotten into you? It's like we're children again, running away after the fountain mishap."

"I maintain that the fountain incident was entirely and exclusively Thor's fault!" Loki roared, picking Chelsea up from the bed. "We're busting out. Let's get out of here. It's been far too dreary around here lately. Let's have some fun."

"Fun?" Chelsea repeated.

"Yes, have you forgotten what that means? It's not been that long since the dramatics began. Yes, fun!" Loki laughed. Chelsea had been off since the evening Fandral attacked her. He longed to scoop her up and make everything okay, but it seemed he was constantly surrounded by advisors, Sif, or the queen, wanting or needing him to do this or that. Today he'd vowed to dedicate his hours to making her smile.

"Okay," Chelsea caved. "Whisk me away."

"Excellent," Loki cheered as he led her onto the balcony.

"You can't be serious," Chelsea hissed as Loki climbed swiftly onto the balcony railing. "Where are you going? You really think I can do that?" She shook her skirts.

"I recall a little girl _desperate_ to sneak away from an instructor. She begged and begged so finally I devised a plan that involved climbing over the balcony." Loki planted his feet, being careful to maintain his balance.

Chelsea giggled.

 _Loki," she had cried as a child, "you must hide me!"_

 _"Hide you?" Young Loki had mused, letting the girl into his room and shutting the door. "Who are you hiding from? Is it Thor's friends again?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was happy to fend off the other boys for her, but what his friend didn't know was how much they picked on him, too._

 _"No, it's Madam Syn! I tried so hard, but I just can't remember the astral bodies. She said if I couldn't remember them by today, I'd get punished." The little girl's cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone with tears. "I'm not bad, I promise. I just can't remember."_

 _Loki had smiled kindly and took the girl's hand. "They're not so hard. Maybe you just need a better teacher."_

 _Chelsea wiped away her tears as Loki led her over the balcony and out into a clearing where they spent the afternoon mapping out the stars._

"I'll have you know I was punished the next day for skipping lessons!" Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Prince Loki, you're positively corruptive."

"Then I name you as my agent to go plan my wedding." With a wink, Loki dropped from the balcony and out of sight.

"Loki!" Chelsea called after him. "Oh, fine!" She mumbled to herself, swinging her legs over the railing and eying the drop down. As children it has seemed much easier to land in a tree and shimmy down the trunk to the ground. She hesitated.

"What on Vanaheim is happening here?" a shrill voice came from inside.

Chelsea whipped her head around and saw Madame Avilda. "Just what do you think you're doing, sneaking 'round Prince Loki's quarters? You are most certainly not the Lady Sif. What would happen should word of this get out? A woman in the prince's chambers!" The stern old woman frowned. "Where is the prince? Does he know you're here?" Madame Avilda crossed her arms over her breast and waited. "Well?"

"Oh," Chelsea fumbled. "He's out." With that, she let herself drop. She tumbled through the tree branches but Loki caught her easily before she hit the ground.

"I thought you'd changed your mind," he whispered suavely, pulling her close. Loki teased her with his lips before she grabbed him fiercely and kissed him. He traced her curves with his hands and tried to memorize everything about the moment. How her hair smelled as it fell everywhere. The way her breasts felt pressed against him. Her aura. With the wedding in the future, Loki was unsure just how easily he would be able to steal moments like this. "Mmmph," he moaned into Chelsea's lips.

She pulled away, breathing heavily. "Wow," she panted. Chelsea fanned herself with her hand and laughed. "I certainly don't remember that part from all those years ago. Adrenaline from that drop, right?"

"No," Loki said, studying the woman's smile and committing it to heart. There was something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever it was, he liked it. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he continued, "It's love."


	16. The Night Before the Wedding

The steaming water may have scalded others, but Chelsea had been relaxing in the large tub for some time. She felt her muscles drop their tension. Her brain, however, did not. She absent-mindedly ran her hands over her stomach.

Tiger was curled up beside the tub. Chelsea reached down and scratched his ear. He shook off the water droplets with an annoyed groan. Chelsea sighed and pulled her hand back into the water. "Typical cat."

Weighing on her mind was the wedding. Tomorrow the youngest prince of Asgard would marry an Asgardian warrior, further proving the realm's devotion to fierce strength as a way of life. Though she was no longer betrothed, Chelsea's spirits were floating only just above the stone floor. Loki would be wed. Then what? What did that mean for their baby? She sunk deeper into the water.

A soft rapping came at her chamber door. The guards swiftly swung them open and closed. Queen Frigga waltzed into the room, a large package beneath her arm. "Excuse the intrusion," she said with a graceful smile. "I was sent with an urgent delivery."

Chelsea cocked her head slightly. "For me?" She rose and reached for a black silk dressing gown.

"My dear," Frigga exclaimed, her green eyes twinkling, "you've such a lovely figure! I think you'll appreciate this package very much." The queen patted the parcel and danced about.

Chelsea laughed. "What's this all about?"

"Open this first." Frigga conjured a note and set it on top of the package between them.

Reaching for the note, Chelsea narrowed her eyes at the queen. "I have a hard time believing this is from you." She chuckled. "You have that same look on your face that Loki gets when he's up to something."

Frigga smiled. "Where do you think he learned it?"

"My Chelsea," she read aloud. "As our situation has only been partially amended, I knew you'd require cheering tonight." As she read, her voice and speed both picked up dramatically. "Consider this a token of my adoration and a symbol for all of Asgard that despite the commandment of my father and king, you are my decision and life. Yours, Loki." Chelsea let the note fall to her lap. Her hand flew to her lips in girlish excitement. "Oh, let's open it!" she squealed.

"I'll have you know that I had no hand in this," Frigga said as Chelsea tore through the paper in a frenzy. "I was only just informed today when Loki sent me. I'm sure he'd have preferred to come himself were Thor not dragging him about from pub to pub."

Chelsea laughed at the thought. "I'm sure he loves that." When the paper fell away, a fine fabric peeked out. "No," Chelsea gasped in delighted disbelief. She held up an intricately detailed gown of black and jewel green. A long black ribbon laced through two dozen eyelets at the back. The gown had a subtle shimmer to it as the fabric moved. Chelsea's heart thudded at the detail. It was as if the evening sky had been captured and sewn into a dress.

"Try it on," Frigga urged her. "I'll lace you in." She clapped her hands. "It's lovely. The seamstresses did a marvelous job."

"I'm sure this is absolutely unheard of," Chelsea laughed. "The groom's mother delivering gifts from him to another woman the eve of his wedding. The royalty aspect takes it a step further, too."

"I'm but a mother making my son happy first and foremost." Frigga patted Chelsea on the waist. "There."

Tiger made a curious sound and sniffed at the fabric as Chelsea spun and beheld the gown at the mirror. The skirt was light and flowy even as it was full and regal. "This is too much," she breathed. "This is a dress tailored to the likes of a,"

"Princess," Frigga completed the thought. She retrieved a smaller package from the discarded dress wrapping.

"There isn't possibly more," Chelsea choked. Her cheeks hurt from beaming so widely. "Oh, Frigga. What's Loki thinking?"

Frigga pulled a large emerald pendant from within. The stone was set in the shape of a heart. The queen tied the black ribbon around the girl's neck.

Chelsea touched the stone as it landed on her collarbone. It was dense and cool on her skin. "This is too much," she repeated cautiously. Her dark eyes flicked to Frigga's. "You are my queen. Tell me this is too bold." In all he years living alongside the royals, it had always been clear that she wasn't one of them. Now, if not for her dark skin, a common warrior could easily mistake her for an Odinson.

"It is bold," Frigga replied, reaching into the box once more. "Close your eyes, my dear."

Trembling with a mix of emotions she couldn't identify, Chelsea did as she was told.

Frigga stepped back, astounded. Chelsea had been created for this. There was no other explanation. "This is how my son has seen you ever since you were babes."

After a deep breath, Chelsea slowly opened her eyes. A delicate diadem twinkled upon her hair. Emeralds mixed with silver stars in a simple design. Her jaw fell agape and a tiny gasp escaped her. "Your Grace, I hardly recognize myself. No one will even notice me at the ceremony. I'll fit right in to the court."

Frigga stepped back. "You are every bit a royal, but I very much doubt you'll blend in." She circled around Chelsea, surprised herself at the details. "It's as if the night sky were painted upon this satin." She touched the fabric. "I do not know this enchantment."

Chelsea grinned and spun, sending the galaxies in the gown sparkling. "I have always loved the stars best. I can't believe he noticed that. How I wish I could show him!"

Frigga shook her head. "My son is simply head over heels in love with you." She sat back on the chaise and smiled to herself as Chelsea studied herself in wonder. Frigga opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. The girl was elated at Loki's gift. How could the queen introduce another complication when Chelsea had finally found some stability again?

"Thank you, truly, thank you. I'm sure the AllFather disapproves of you meeting with me." Chelsea gingerly removed the diadem and placed it on her vanity. The emerald came next. "I shall wear these with pride tomorrow." She stared at the jewels, still in disbelief.

"You're welcome, my dear," Frigga said, rising. "I shall let you get to bed. Tomorrow shall be a big day for everyone." How big, she did not dare to imagine. What Loki had up his sleeve, Frigga could only imagine.


	17. Royal Wedding

**This one's a bit long, so bear with me! Thanks and hello to all of my new followers! Enjoy, and feel free to review and leave suggestions!**  
 _NOW LISTENING: Royals – Vitamin String_ Quartet

* * *

Thor's face changed expressions more quickly than Chelsea had ever seen. She was descending a staircase in the gown Loki had given her. The large emerald necklace sparkled at her collarbone and the tiara twinkled upon her hair. Her own black cape billowed out from behind her with every step. Chelsea certainly felt like royalty. Guards in the hall had done double-takes at her, and her handmaidens curtseyed awkwardly at her, unsure if her status had changed. As much as she enjoyed the novelty of dressing like royalty, she had a funny feeling about it. Showing up in the groom's colors and a tiara was a blatant claim on him. Chelsea forced the idea out of her head. Loki knew what he was doing with this extravagant outfit. He was always ten steps ahead, at least. Besides, should there be a big to-do about the display, it would fall upon him.

Chelsea turned her amusement to Thor, who continued to gape at her with every step she took. The two had decided it was only fitting to attend the ceremony together. Thor had been rather sulky all week. Chelsea assumed he'd finally realized that Sif would never be his queen. "It's kind of nice, really," Chelsea had mentioned to Loki one morning in bed. "A thousand dancing girls at his disposal but he's forlorn about her. If only she knew."

Now Thor stared silently at his date for a long moment before fumbling for words. "This must be Loki's doing." He cracked a wide smile and gave her a thump on the back. "You're a vision to behold. I don't wonder if Sif shall be offended when all eyes are on you instead of the bride."

"That's kind, Your Majesty," Chelsea said. She subconsciously reached up and adjusted her diadem. "It's quite much, but Frigga has seen everything and didn't advise me against claiming her son before the entire realm, and at his wedding."

"Well, I should think that if a majority of the royal family are aware and have said nothing, carry on!" Thor winked. "Besides, Loki and Lady Sif haven't exactly hidden their distaste for the arrangement. The people wish for a love story. Perhaps you will win them over and the whole thing can be undone. Think of it this way," Thor explained as they strolled slowly toward the grand hall, "the people look to the royal court to see how the realm is doing. If they see the royals being pushed this way and that in family feuds and Odin using his family for his own political agenda, do you think there's going to be complete trust in the rule?" Thor shook his head. "It's hardly reassuring to see such turmoil on display."

Chelsea listened intently, then pursed her lips in thought. Had Thor always been this perceptive? "I suppose you're right. But you're saying public opinion is going to win this for us?" She chuckled. "This sounds like one of Frigga's fairytales. Dress a girl up like a princess and until she has the prince, she's but a pauper. Sif, too, seems to think the people would have reversed this, but here we are." She gestured to the air. "The day is here."

Heaving a sigh, Thor couldn't help but smile. "My Chelsea, why the sorrowful look?" He held a door open and ushered her through. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he said, "My lady, you're radiant even when you're sad, but I'd prefer a smile."

"Aren't you full of niceties," Chelsea answered. "Just promise you won't leave me once we get in there."

"Never," Thor replied, gazing upon her face intensely. He touched her cheek. "I would never." He leaned in slightly, his lips beginning to pucker.

"Thor!" Chelsea exclaimed, first recoiling from him, then punching him in the pec. "Don't do that. What are you doing?" She stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Valhalla, Thor."

Thor looked as though he'd been struck with lightning. "Oh, I," he cringed and shrugged. "It's the dress and the crown, I, erm, couldn't help myself," he gulped, then offered his arm. "Shall we, then? I'm afraid we're here and the festivities will take place with or without us." A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Chelsea cleared her throat and took his arm. "None of that. Really. Just because he's getting married doesn't mean Loki won't maim you were he to see that."

Thor chuckled. "Indeed, he would."

***

Loki looked more enthused than she'd expected. He sauntered to the raised dais and stood easily with his hands folded in front of him. Instead of his helmet, he wore a regal crown of silver that matched the one he had made for Chelsea. His high boots had been polished and his black crushed velvet dressings were completely void of even a speck of dust or fuzz.

Chelsea and Thor were a few rows behind Odin and Frigga's unoccupied seats; close enough to see Loki's chest rising and falling as he calmly took in the scene. The grand hall was completely full. Flowers and floating lights gave the usually sterile environment a festive aura.

"He hasn't even looked at me," Chelsea mumbled, watching in dismay as Loki surveyed his subjects and awaited his bride. "Why does he look so calm? Just yesterday he was fuming."

"Oh, he has looked," Thor said lazily, lounging back in his seat. "Your concern is disheartening. Do you not believe my brother loves you?"

"Of course I do," Chelsea snapped. "He doesn't have to look so nonplussed about getting married, though." She sat back and crossed her arms. "I don't know what I expected. He sent this gown and then doesn't even gaze upon it." The words felt childish coming out of her mouth, but the day had dragged strange emotions to the surface and Chelsea could only be surprised as they each commanded her tongue.

Thor gave her a look, then cleared his throat again. "I told you, he does. You just aren't seeing. Neither are you seeing the scores of wedding guests studying you."

Chelsea looking up, then quickly peeked around. Thor was right; many were staring at her in wonder. "Do they recognize me, I wonder, or are they thinking I'm mad?"

"I think they're waiting for whatever exchange is about to occur. Follow my lead." Thor rose and turned to the aisle, where his parents were making their way to their seats.

"What a joyous day this is," Odin boomed, nodding to Thor. "It has been a long time since the realm enjoyed a royal wedding. Why, not since mine and your mother's!" He took another step, and saw Chelsea behind Thor. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl.

"My," Frigga quickly stepped in. "You both look lovely." She winked at the pair. "I expect a splendid ceremony. Don't you, Dear?"

Odin grunted. "If this is the last show of Loki's defiance, yes," he spat just loudly enough for the four of them to hear. Then, more loudly, for the benefit of the masses, he continued. "Lady Chelsea, I'm glad to see you've recovered from that dreaded incident. Loki insisted all members of the court were in attendance for his wedding. We were happy to hold off until you could attend."

Thor snorted. "Isn't that so kind of him, Father?"

Frigga smiled at Thor. "What a charming man your little brother is," she said, touching Thor's arm as she continued. "Dear," she said to her husband, "I do believe we're holding up the ceremony."

Odin gave Chelsea a last icy glare before he and Frigga took their seats in the front.

When the doors swung open and everyone turned to see the bride entering the hall, neither Chelsea nor Thor turned. Chelsea's eyes were fixed on Loki. A chill started in her chest and shot out through the rest of her body. Loki looked absolutely elated as he watched Sif walk toward him in her silver gown. Chelsea felt her lip quiver, but Thor quickly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Things aren't as they seem," he whispered into her ear.

Chelsea ignored him and stared ahead. Loki eagerly took Sif's hands, leaned in, and murmured something in her ear. The couple laughed before turning to face the high priest. It was hard to deny the chemistry between them. Why had she never noticed it before? Suddenly Chelsea felt very foolish. Something in her stomach seemed to squirm and she felt ill. She took a deep breath as the priest began speaking.

"How long do you imagine this will last?" Thor whispered to her. "The priest is a bore."

"Shut up," Chelsea whispered.

"Come, you don't want to remember all of these details, anyway. I know you. You'll dwell on the little things until it drives you insane."

For what seemed like the tenth time, Chelsea turned and faced him in surprise. "Why are you so different today?"

Thor's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not."

"You are."

An older woman next to Chelsea cleared her throat and threw a dirty look their way.

Thor matched it. "Anyway," he said, leaning in. "How long have you dreamt that it would be you up there instead of Lady Sif?"

"What does it matter?" Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Seriously, shh."

"If you'll repeat your vows after me," the high priest's voice came. "His Highness Prince Loki will be first."

Chelsea's attention snapped back to the altar. Loki was beaming at Sif, who looked much less enthused. He took a deep breath and nodded, his smile never fading a bit.

The High Priest cleared his throat and read from the scroll: "Please repeat. I, Loki Odinson, vow to be true to The Lady Sif until the end of my days."

"I, Thor Odinson, vow to be true to Sif until the end of my days."

The crowd murmured.

Chelsea shot a look at Thor. "What's he doing?"

The high priest paused. "Er, what was that, Your Grace?"

Loki tilted his head. "What do you mean?" The usual sarcastic bite was missing from his voice. "I said I do vow to be true to Sif until the end of my days." He smiled at Sif and squeezed her hands. "And I do."

"That's not funny," Sif hissed. "What do you think you're doing?" She glanced out at the congregation and tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"No, er," the high priest danced nervously from foot to foot. "Your name, Your Grace."

"My name," Loki repeated, his smile immediately disappearing. "Loki. I meant Loki. I, Loki Odinson, will be true to the lady Sif." He threw a glance into the audience, his eyes wide. "Let's continue, shall we?" He straightened up and nodded.

"Stop," Odin boomed. "What is this trickery?" He rose and started toward the dais.

Loki shot a wild look towards Thor. "Now what?"

Sif looked to Thor in the audience and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't."

"You oaf!" Thor roared from his seat, jumping to his feet.

The hall burst into titters and murmurs. Chelsea looked from Thor to Loki, then to Odin.

"Odin, not here, not now," Frigga was softly urging him. "Sit down and let's have the rest of the ceremony."

"We'll have the truth!" Odin slammed his staff on the ground. A light purple wave rolled over the floor from him in all directions. "No more illusions!"

The hall collectively gasped in shock. Sif jumped back from Loki with a puzzled look on her face. The purple wave rolled up Loki's body, shattering the magic and revealing Thor in Loki's armor. Chelsea snapped her attention to her date, who was morphing before her eyes. Instead of screaming, Chelsea moved her mouth wordlessly.

The real Thor, standing on the dais next to Sif, flung out his hand and looked to the door expectantly. Moments later, Mjolnir was in his hand. "Father, let's not have a spectacle."

"I warned you," Odin yelled. The fury in his voice had never been heard in the palace, and the crowd fell silent immediately. "I _commanded_ you."

Loki shifted uncomfortably in Thor's bulky armor. Without Thor's muscles, he looked like a child playing dress up. "See," he slyly muttered to her, "I most certainly was paying attention you." He pursed his lips and returned his attention to the altar.

Odin held his staff up and in a swift swipe, jabbed it towards Thor. A bolt of blue lightning struck out, forking and splitting until it reached him. In the split second before impact, Thor swung Mjolnir before him, deflecting the blast. A loud crack sounded as the beam ricocheted off of the hammer and hit Chelsea squarely in the chest. A soft tinkle followed as the emerald landed on the spot she had just been standing.

Various outbursts rang out. Audience members screamed and gasped once more.

"Father!" Thor cried.

"Chelsea!" Loki yelled.

"No!" Frigga had pleaded.

Chelsea had disappeared entirely.

Odin cried out in frustration. "Take my sons to the cells," he roared to the guards. "The Lady Sif, too, as well as any other co-conspirators." He turned and stormed from the hall as guards fell in around the princes.

"No," Frigga cried. "Wait! Loki, you must go after her."

"Loki will be spending his time in the dungeon along with Thor!" Odin roared. "You cannot shield them forever." He sneered in disgust. "My two heirs make a mockery of me before the court and half of the realm and you want to keep them from justice?"

"They must go retrieve her!" Frigga shrieked. "Chelsea carries Loki's child!"

The entire hall gasped once more.


	18. Lightning Never Strikes Twice

_We all know that person who has the luck of a sitcom character. That's Chelsea.  
Thanks for the follows! 3  
_

* * *

 __Chelsea opened an eye. Everything hurt. Rolling onto her back, she realized she was lying in sand. Coughing in the dust, she pulled herself to her feet and looked around. Mjolnir had deflected Odin's blast and it had hit her. Of everyone in the hall, it had to be her, Chelsea thought. A desert reached out in all directions, marred only by the BiFrost runes on the ground around her. The dust was just beginning to settle when Chelsea was knocked back to the ground.

***

"Thank God, she's alive." A slender woman was kneeling over Chelsea, a concerned look on her face. "Darcy, get the first aid kit."

The sounds of feet sinking into the sand as they hurried away wafted in the air. Chelsea groaned. If she was sore now, she didn't want to imagine later.

"I'm so sorry I hit you."

"Where am I?" Chelsea mumbled, sitting up and holding her head. "What realm is this?"

"Realm? You're in New Mexico," the second woman replied. "What's up with the costume?"

"Costume?" Chelsea looked down. Her black and green gown was completely intact. "No, this is my gown from the prince." She pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. The BiFrost would open at any second. "Heimdall, I think I'm on Midgard."

The women exchanged glances.

"Prince Heimdall, huh?" The one called Darcy nodded. "Jane," she hissed to her friend, "we've got to take her to the hospital. You can't just run someone over and assume they're okay. Listen to her."

"Let me ask her some questions first," Jane replied. "She was in that cloud, that lightning. Can you believe it? Where did she come from?"

Darcy clicked her tongue in understanding. "Jane, she's probably one of those Weather Network people."

Jane stared blankly at her friend and intern. "What?"

Chelsea shook her head no.

"They're all over the place, chasing tornadoes. I saw one of their little tank cars last week!" Darcy nodded, pleased with herself. "I bet this one got hit by lightning but they left her behind in the excitement. Or because she was weighing them down."

"It certainly was lightning," Chelsea agreed. "It wasn't aimed for me, but it hit me anyway." She sat up a bit more. "You wouldn't quite understand."

"Why would a storm chaser be wearing this costume?" Jane gave Darcy a wild look. "Can this even be real life?"

Chelsea stood up and looked at the car that had just struck her. It looked familiar; she'd seem similar vehicles when she and Loki had traveled to Midgard for fun. "Midgard," she said aloud to the women. "This is Midgard, right?"

"No," Darcy said. "We're near Puente Antigua."

Chelsea nodded, remembering the humans had named each small sector. She had been right the first time. "Thank you. I was sent here by mistake, so I'll just wait for my friends to come for me." She turned stiffly, her muscles groaning at her. Her lower back ached especially. "Heimdall," she called to the sky once more. "Heimdall, I'm here on Midgard. I'm certain."

Nothing happened.

"Heimdall," she cried again. "Odin didn't mean to banish me. Bring me home."

Again, the only response was the stars twinkling back at her.

Chelsea's lip quivered slightly. _Why weren't they bringing her home?  
_  
"Okay," Jane said. "Maybe hospital."

***

"She's pregnant?!" Loki exclaimed, his horror and fury mixing with elation. He looked from Odin to Frigga. They'd resigned back to their separate apartment at Frigga's outburst of news. "A child, an heir," Loki said breathlessly. "How is it that you know this and I do not?"

"Loki, you fool," Odin scowled. "That woman is not your wife. Now she bears a royal heir."

"Then I shall have to marry her," he replied. He paced a few steps in one direction, then back. "Tell Heimdall to bring her back and we shall wed tonight, if you wish. Otherwise I'm perfectly content to wait until our child is born." A smile played on his lips, but his brow was furrowed.

"Perhaps she is better off on Midgard. It seems your relationship with her has brought her nothing but misfortune. Has this been your plan since the start?" Odin shook his head and sat down heavily. "You have disobeyed me time and time again, Loki. These are not your childish tricks. This is treason. You and your brother have humiliated me in front of the realm."

"Father," Thor whined. He stood uncomfortably, still wearing Loki's armor. "If anyone is to be imprisoned for this, let it be me. I shall serve both of our sentences. Let Loki go to Earth and find her. What is done cannot be undone." He paused nervously. "A child is something to be celebrated! The line of Odin is strong."

Loki gave Thor a grateful look. Thor's red cape weighed heavily upon his shoulders. "Besides everyone at the wedding, who knows this? Why did Chelsea not tell me?"

Frigga shook her head. "It's because Chelsea doesn't know. The healers told me while she was recovering. They thought it best to keep startling news from her while she healed, and how were they to know the father?" She paced, too. "Odin, please. Let them go and bring her back. There's no reason to keep her there. The blast surely didn't leave her feeling at her best. Let's not subject her to any more trauma today. Remember, she's but a mortal. She'll need her strength for the baby."

Odin thought for a moment, then replied, "No. My sons need to learn that their actions have consequences."

" _No?"_ Loki roared. "Father, she is one of us. She's not some chess piece for you to move about to further your motives. What is wrong with you?" The air around him electrified.

" _Odin,"_ Frigga chided. "She is with child. You cannot leave her in another realm. Your sons have learned a lesson. Don't be cruel. This is your own line you're jeopardizing."

"My sons," Odin snapped, "are ungrateful children. Time and time again they defy me. How can either of them ever rule?" He sat back and took a deep, shaky breath. "No," he said, softer than before, "they must learn."

"No?" Loki repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. He stalked toward his father, venom in each syllable. "Not only are you damning Chelsea, but my child. This is no longer about you grooming me for a throne I'll never ascend to."

Thor shifted his weight uncomfortably and glanced at Frigga. She had always looked regal and sure, but now, tears clung to her eyelashes and the queen was trembling.

"You'll open the BiFrost and I'll retrieve her. I am not asking. You surely understand, if you truly have always had Thor and my best interests at heart." Loki was bending so that he was nose to nose with Odin, who was still hunched over in his chair. His lips were thin and his teeth were bared. "I am a father now and I'll be damned if someone keeps me from my child."

Odin sat taller in his chair and matched Loki's icy gaze. "Take my sons to their cells."

Tears ran down Frigga's face as she sobbed silently, watching her sons lash out against their own guards. When they were finally both subdued, the queen looked back to her husband. "I don't know you."

"Miss," the Midgardian healer said softly to Chelsea. "I have some news. Is it okay if your friends hear?"

Chelsea glanced towards the women who had found her. Jane and Darcy, they called themselves. They'd insisted on bringing her to one of their healers to have her checked over. She'd swapped her gown for a hospital sheath. Figuring the women were her best allies while she remained on Midgard, she nodded. "Sure, yes."

"Well, all of your vitals and bloodwork are completely normal. The only thing going on is that you're pregnant!" The nurse smiled.

The mood swings and random aches and pains suddenly made sense. Something had seemed off, but Chelsea had written it off as after-effects of the attack. "Oh," she breathed.

Jane and Darcy exchanged looks.

"But like I said, everything looks normal and all that we'd advise is to follow up with your regular doctor." The nurse winked. "Congratulations! Go get some ice cream to celebrate."

Chelsea nodded numbly.

"So that's exciting," Darcy said.

"Did you know that? You look like you didn't know that," Jane said as they gathered their things and left the hospital. She had scrounged around and found a pair of jeans and a top for their new friend.

"I had a feeling, but my life has been a little hectic as of late." Chelsea touched her stomach. _A baby.  
_  
"Who's the guy?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy," Jane hissed. "You don't have to answer that," she said to Chelsea. "I'm sorry."

Chelsea smiled. "I'd love to tell you, but I don't think you'd believe me."

"Oh, sure. Is he the prince?" Darcy nodded. "Sure. I'm down for a story about getting it on with a prince."

"I would, but I really must find a way to get home. I don't know why my friends haven't come for me." Chelsea chewed the inside of her lip in concentration. "Is there somewhere I can stay while I wait?"

"Of course," Jane burst. She looked like she would die of happiness. "Yes! Of course! We have an apartment. We don't always stay in the van." She opened the back seat and shoved a pile of equipment out of the way. "We can go there now!"

"Is this something we should call Eric for, or," Darcy trailed off.

All of the equipment in the back began screeching, beeping, blinking, and vibrating as soon as Chelsea got into the car.

"No, no," Jane said, her eyes wide as she stared greedily at the readings. "I think maybe us girls can just talk tonight, yeah?"


	19. Separate Ways

**I've read some absolutely delightful Thor fics - you're all geniuses. Anyway- enjoy the latest chapter. How will our heroes get out of this mess? Probably with a little help from their friends.  
And magic.  
Magic's always good.**

* * *

"Brother," Thor called for what seemed like the twelfth time. "You can clearly hear me. I care not for your cold shoulder."

Thor and Loki were being kept in giant glass cells beneath Asgard. Guards patrolled the floor every few minutes. The princes didn't exactly blend in with the other prisoners: thieves, pirates, and enemies of the state. They menaced evilly which the princes spoke civilly to their captors.

"Yes, Thor, I can hear you. I'm thinking." Loki leaned against the glass force field. His emotions had run the gamut. One moment he was seething at his father's betrayal and the next he was over the moon at the thought of Chelsea carrying his baby. Although she was quick and strong, he still worried about her being in an entirely different realm.

"You haven't spoken for days." Thor tilted his head with concern.

"I know."

Thor frowned. "I believe Father means to stay true to his word. Have you thought up something to get us out of here? Who knows how long he shall keep us in here."

"No, Thor, I haven't thought of an idea. Don't you think I would have executed said escape plan had I devised one?" Loki snapped. He turned and began to pace.  
"Brother," Thor said softly. "I am not your enemy."

Loki sighed. "I know." He rubbed his temple as he paced. "Father has lost his mind. Do you think she's okay?" He put his back to the glass wall and slid down to the floor. With his elbows resting on his knees, he let his head drop. "Why is no one permitted to see us? If someone could talk to Heimdall and relay the message back to me," he trailed off.

"I'm sure she's fine," Thor said reassuringly. He'd never seen Loki so downtrodden. "Remember, she's of Midgard! Chelsea will have no problem blending in and finding a way until we can get to her. Besides," he said, sitting against the wall in his own cell, "I have a feeling help will be coming as soon as she can get away."

"Don't tell me you expect Sif to dive into this mess with us." Loki raised an eyebrow. "It's bad enough as it is."

"Why, I've now been romantically linked with both of you before the entire realm!" Sif said in a sing-song voice as she strolled down the stairs. "Of course I should involve myself in your mess. Your mother has been trying to help me slip away unnoticed."

"Sif," Thor laughed. "Speak of the devil."

"Here she is," Sif said, swinging a key ring around her finger. "Ready for a little rumble? Odin has doubled the guards and they're patrolling twice as frequently."

"All on our account?" Loki asked in surprise.

"All on your account," Sif answered. "Maybe for his own safety. Frigga has been on her own rampage against him. Come on." She unlocked the main circuit and the force fields of the cells disappeared.

"So," Thor said as he studied Sif. "I'm unclear on one detail."

"There's not much time to mull over the details," Sif answered, marching back toward the stairs.

"Am I speaking to my wife or my warrior?" Thor called after her. He looked hopeful.

Sif shot him a look and disappeared up the stairs.

"You had your chance," Loki drawled. "She could've been yours. All you had to do was say my name."

"A sorry fate that would have been," Thor replied, "to have to live in your body for the rest of my days."

Loki scowled. "Well it wasn't a treat for me, either!"

"Then perhaps it's a good thing I didn't go through with it!"

"Like you did it on purpose."

" _Children,"_ Sif's voice came.

Shrugging and trying to elbow past each other, the brothers trailed after.

***

Jane and Darcy's apartment was quaint.

Chelsea poked around the three-bedroom home as the girls tittered and discussed something with their heads together on the couch. She knew they were trying to decide what to do with her. A few days had passed since her initial arrival back on Earth. Jane was a researcher and had dubbed Chelsea an alien. Darcy was more interested in having a third roommate to split rent with. The trio had spent some time with Jane's colleague Dr. Eric Selvig. He wasn't convinced that Chelsea wasn't just some attention-seeking nut, and she was fine with that.

In the apartment, colorful art hung on the walls and knick-knacks littered bookshelves, tabletops, and counter space. Jane's scientific equipment, sterile and electronic, didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the décor. It felt comfortable and Chelsea didn't mind the idea of spending some time there while Loki sorted whatever this was out back on Asgard.

"I really hope I haven't been too much," Chelsea said, sitting on a large squishy chair. "It really is delightful here."

"Says the princess who lives in a space palace," Darcy replied. "It's okay. I don't feel bad. I'm just an intern. It's not very fancy but it's homey!"

"Oh," Chelsea replied. "I'm not a princess. I'm not even royalty. Odin- the king – he just brought me back to my home realm and I was raised by instructors and the queen's handmaidens and a bit by the queen herself."

Jane stared at her. "What did you say this world was, again?" She reached for a notebook. It was already full of notes and tidbits from the past few days.

"Asgard," Chelsea replied. "One of the nine I told you about, remember?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and got up as loud knocking came at the door.

"Don't tell me you forgot to take the rent to the office again," Jane whined at Darcy. "You know the land lady hates us already!"

Darcy put her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault all of your tools make terrible noises all the time. You get the complaints. I only forgot the rent once."

Before the girl reached the door, it crashed open and landed on the floor. Jane and Darcy screamed and cowered. Chelsea stood, staring in wonder. Two frost giants crouched through the doorway and stood, stooping low. Their dark skin glistened with moisture. Red eyes studied the room. They looked uncomfortable in the desert heat, but were intimidating nonetheless due to their sheer size.

"Jotuns?" Chelsea said aloud, walking toward the door, putting herself between the intruders and the girls. Thought she was a mortal like them, some sense of responsibility, and regretfully, superiority had fallen over her.

"They're aliens, oh my god, there are aliens in the apartment," Darcy blurted.

Jane's eyes darted to a piece of equipment on the coffee table. Seeing its meters spiking off the charts, she nodded. "Uh, yeah, Darce." Her expression varied between terror and greed.

Chelsea stared down the Jotuns. "I assure you these Midgardians have done no wrong. They don't even know of Jotunheim. Whatever quarrel you have with them, I'm certain we can work out."

"Quarrel?" one of the Jotuns replied. "Why, we have no quarrel at all. We're here to save you."

Jane and Darcy exchanged terrified looks. "You're one of them?" Darcy exclaimed.

Chelsea ignored her. Her mind screeched to a halt. "I, what? Odin sent you to escort me back? I don't think,"

The Jotuns laughed. "No, no. King Laufey sent us to rescue you and escort you back to Jotunheim." The first Jotun bowed low. "My Lady Chelsea of Asgard, I believe."

"Jotunheim?" Chelsea said in disbelief. "You cannot take me against my will. Asgard will be furious. Odin will send a thousand warriors."

"The Asgardians are not the only one who can see the goings- on in other realms," the second alien snarled. "You cannot fool us. You were cast out of Asgard and belong to no realm. Laufey is merciful and decided he would take you in."

Chelsea had a strange feeling this was connected to Loki. Keeping that connection to herself seemed wiser at the moment. "I haven't a clue why he would want me."

"He wants what you carry," the first warrior said. "That's enough talk. Let's go."

"You can't take her," Jane cried. "She needs to stay here."

"Why, Midgardian? You'd be wise to stay out of this." The second Jotun snapped his arm downward and a large ice blade formed. "It would be rude to come into your home and shed blood."

Jane stepped backward and bumped into Darcy. "I, well, you," she mumbled.

"Hey," Chelsea snapped at the Jotuns. "You'll not threaten my friends." None of this made any sense. Rubbing her temple, she asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I apologize for my partner," the first Jotun said, shooting the second a look. "Laufey will surely explain everything to you. We must go." The first Jotun bowed his head. "Lady Chelsea of Asgard, I assure you, we will not harm you or your friends if you come along."

Chelsea nodded. Surely Heimdall was watching, even if he could do nothing for her. "I don't wish for the mortals to be harmed. I'll go with you."

"No," Jane squeaked.

"Do you even know them?" Darcy exclaimed. "That's Earth's like, number one rule."

With that, the aliens lunged forward, grabbed Chelsea by the forearms, and stole away.


	20. Jotunheim

"Darling," Sif exclaimed to one of her handmaidens, "you're looking positively adorable today. I don't wonder if a warrior will be asking you for your hand." She laughed in absolute amusement. "I hear there are leftover flowers from my ceremony. Someone may as well put them to use."

The blonde woman cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders awkwardly, glancing down at her breasts. "I had no idea these were so heavy."

The raven-haired woman at her other side peeked past Sif. "Aren't they, though?" She lifted a breast with her hand. "My gods, how do you women do it?" He shimmied awkwardly. "They're uncomfortable no matter what."

"What do you mean _you women?_ " Sif replied. "What good is a disguise if you blow it?" She cleared her throat. "Now, if you'll shut up, we can get out of here."

"I just don't know why you had to make these so heavy," Thor hissed at Loki.

"That's just how they are, I guess!" Loki hissed back.

"Shut up," Sif growled.

The trio was making their way to the BiFrost, hoping Heimdall would fall for Loki's illusion, but not counting on it.

A group of warriors walked past, led by Hogun, another of Thor's Warriors Three. Loki and Thor avoided eye contact desperately, but to no avail.

"Sif," Hogun said, looking Thor up and down. "I don't believe I've met this maiden of yours." He slicked his hair back and grinned. "Hello, Miss."

Thor shyly took a step behind Sif, covering his breasts with his arm.

"Oh, just another one of the ladies. She's quite shy." Sif smiled awkwardly. "Come along, girls."

"May I ask your name, my lady?" Hogun peeked around Sif. "No need to be shy, sweetling."

Thor positioned himself so that he was behind both Sif and Loki. He stared hard at the ground.

"Still a bit traumatized after what happened to Lady Chelsea," Sif tried. She cleared her throat and swatted the air behind her. Thor cowered behind Loki.

"Wait, wait, wait," another warrior said. "Miss," he said to Loki, "I don't think I've seen you, either."

"Oh, well," Loki stuttered. He was thankful he'd changed their voices, too. "I'm quite busy, here and there, you know how the lady Sif is." He laughed and was taken aback at the girlish ring. He scowled against his will.

"We really must be going," Sif said to the men before the princes blew their cover further. "You may harass my maids later."

Hogun nodded, jutting his chin out. "I look forward to it."

Thor tripped over his skirts but caught himself. "Blast it, this is impossible," he murmured as they were out of earshot. "I can't walk or stand upright or do much of anything."

"Well, look more natural," Sif hissed. "We're almost there."

"Not a word of this to Chelsea," Loki growled. His heart thumped. _Chelsea._ He absense had cast a foul mood over him that he couldn't shake. Things and people were much less tolerable than ever before.

A loud alarm rang out. The trio paused.

"And they've noticed we're missing," Loki said. "Damn."

"Well, act natural and we'll get there just fine!" Sif said.

Another group of warriors hustled past. "Sif, are you deaf? Do you not hear the alarm?" one of them called when she didn't turn and follow. "The princes have escaped. This is highest level of importance. All hands to the dungeon." He tossed a spear to her. "Come!"

Sif bit her lip and nodded to the girls. "You go on without me. I must see to this." She hustled off with the rest of the warriors, leaving the princes standing together. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she mouthed, " _Go!"  
_  
"Now what?" Loki growled. "Heimdall isn't going to let two random maidens travel the BiFrost."

"You never know," Thor replied, stepping onto the rainbow bridge.

***

"There she is," a low voice came floating through the frozen air.

"Lady Chelsea of Asgard," a guard announced.

The Jotun guards had brought Chelsea to Jotunheim through secret back ways. They had been kind enough to her, but she couldn't shake an ominous feeling crawling over her skin. _There were ways to get around besides the BiFrost?_ Since finding out she was pregnant, everything felt slightly more threatening and her trust was extremely diminished.

Jotenheim was as cold and dark as Chelsea had heard in the fairytales from her youth. Snow swirled everywhere and ice glistened from everything, even the Jotuns. Chelsea shivered and instinctively wrapped her arms over her stomach. Her t-shirt offered little protection against the chill.

The guards had brought her to a throne room. They bowed low to the giant before them.

"If you should be so kind, our Lady Chelsea looks cold. Jotunheim is no place for a mortal." King Laufey smiled and leaned forward in his stone throne. "Come, child. There is no reason to be afraid."

A guard handed her a heavy fur cloak much too large for her. She took it and wrapped it around her before approaching the throne. Though he looked much kinder than the stories, she couldn't help but wonder if he really had devoured all of the babies in a Midgard village.

"May I ask why I have been brought here?" Chelsea stuck her chin out. _Confidence seems like something a royal would portray. Maybe a royal would have a better chance of surviving._ "I was quite content visiting my friends on Midgard before I was rushed away."

"Save your stories. You are among friends." Laufey tilted his head and looked the girl from head to toe. "Our realm watcher was alerted to one of our own traveling through the cosmos. We have learned to stay put, lest trouble find us. We looked into the matter and found you."

"I'm not one of you," Chelsea said cautiously. _Could the baby's Jotun descent really be detected?_ "You have no right to bring me here and I should like to go home immediately, lest trouble _will_ find you."  
 _  
_Laufey narrowed his eyes and bent to look Chelsea in the face. Her dismissal of his hospitality had clearly set him off. "You carry something that belongs to me."

"I carry nothing but the clothes on my back," Chelsea replied smartly.

The guards mumbled to each other and stepped back.

"I'm surprised you were cast out of Asgard," Laufey shot. "Your arrogance and lack of tact surely fit in there _so_ well. Odin doesn't appreciate the competition, perhaps? I have been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay me?" After a pause, he said, "The child, Lady Chelsea. Your unborn child is a Jotun, and I can only imagine who fathered it."

"I don't know why you should think you have claim to my baby," Chelsea said, goose bumps rippling over her body. The chill in the air sunk immediately to her bones. Even the frost king's breath was cold. _How did they know about Loki?_ "Besides, a child belongs with its parents."

"So you agree that _my_ son never should have been taken from me." Laufey stood, his frame reaching eight feet high. "He is gone to me, raised unaware of his Jotun heritage. I don't even know his name. Now I don't doubt that the child you carry is his." The king slowly started down the stairs. "Your child is heir to my throne." He gestured backward. "What mother wouldn't want that security?" Laufey circled Chelsea as he spoke. She shivered. "Let me guess. Odin let you live in the shadows of his royal family, but never let you closer than an arm's length away. Imagine _being_ royalty. You will have a place as well. Queen Regent, until the child comes of age." He stepped back and smiled. "Isn't that a better life than living with the race that stole you?"

"No child of mine will rule Jotunheim," Chelsea spat. "My child will be raised on Asgard, where he belongs."

"Oh, and why is that?" Laufey laughed. "The House of Odin is full of thieves and dim-witted rulers. You initially seemed much smarter than the average Aesir. Your child is my heir."

"Odin will,"

" _Odin would let you die out in the cosmos, since you clearly no longer serve him a purpose!"_ Laufey roared. He gritted his teeth. "I admire your loyalty, Lady Chelsea. You are still young. You have much to learn. A Jotun would never tether themselves to their captor. Tell me, what purpose did you serve? Were you a promise of an ally within the nine realms? Were you going to unite Asgard and Midgard?"

Chelsea shuddered. _Could Jotuns read minds?_

"The Asgardians will not come," Laufey continued, his voice low. "You have a home here. Catherine is also of Midgard. She will care for you and the child." He waved his hand in dismissal. "Take her to Catherine. See that she is not harmed. Give her whatever accommodations she asks for."

Chelsea nodded and let the guards escort her out. Whether Laufey was a friend, foe, or just another ruler, she could not yet say.


	21. Cat

Heimdall smiled at the sight of the maids approaching him. "My," he paused, " _princesses,_ is it?"

"Yes, you know it's us. You know where we intend to go. I beg you grant us passage," Loki said impatiently. With every moment that slipped away, Chelsea was in unknown company on Midgard. The thought would always have bothered him, and now that she was carrying his child, the fact that she was unattended drove him mad.

Heimdall shook his head. "I am sworn to obey the king. Specific orders forbid me from allowing the princes to pass." The guard struggled not to smile. "If only I could not see through your illusions."

"How relieving," Thor said, genuinely more at ease. "Away with this," he gestured to his female figure, "sultry disguise."

Loki lifted the illusion, revealing the brothers in their armor. "Heimdall, please. Surely you know of Lady Chelsea's situation," he explained. "I'll not wait a moment more."

Heimdall nodded his head once in understanding, growing weary at the strange feeling the air was gathering around the youngest prince. "I cannot allow you passage and I cannot open the BiFrost for you." He stepped away from his post, leaving the blade in place.

Thor momentarily stared after him in confusion before a look of understanding passed his face.

"Heimdall," Loki called suddenly, "the BiFrost points to Jotunheim. Chelsea is on Midgard." He shifted his weight, his irritation mounting. "Have you not watched after her?"

"I certainly have, Master Loki," Heimdall replied. "The Lady Chelsea is in good spirits and health, but she is in fact on Jotunheim."

"Father meant to banish us to Jotunheim?" Thor roared in outrage. "That is beyond any measure of cruelty I thought him capable of." He gripped Mjolnir tighter.

"No, Master Thor," Heimdall cut in. "The AllFather sent her to Midgard, as you originally expected."

Thor and Loki's horrified expressions mirrored the other's.

"She's been taken?!" Loki cried. "Then what are you waiting for," he continued, pulling Thor into the dome. "To Jotunheim!"

***

A creature significantly smaller than the Jotun guards was padding around in a corner of a large room in a temple. Chelsea could tell by her size and shape that she must be a female. Furs and scarves covered her from head to toe.

"Catherine. Laufey says you are to take care of this one and assure the child and mother survive," the guard said, bowing low.

The woman turned and laughed. "Since when does Laufey send his guards to speak with me? He's usually looking for an excuse to come sniffing around."

Chelsea's heart skipped a beat. Beneath the hood was a human face. _Could she trust the woman just because she wasn't a giant?_ She was so overwhelmed with the last week's events that she barely knew what to think anymore. Her body ached with exhaustion and anxiety. Wrapping her head around her pregnancy without Loki was bizarre. She missed him desperately. And though it had only been a few hours on this realm, the cold had penetrated her and ricocheted through her body with fervor.

The woman turned her attention to Chelsea. "She's barely showing! What's the story with this one?"

"I will let the Lady Chelsea tell you herself." The guard bowed once more before leaving the women.

"Do not be afraid. Come here, child. I am not one of these brutes." The woman smiled. Her face was kind, but looked weathered. "It is so good to see a familiar face. It has been some time since I've cared for a Midgardian. I'm Cat, by the way."

"You're a nurse?"

"A midwife, my girl." Upon studying Chelsea, she smiled. "Let's have a look at you."

Chelsea let her fur drop to the ground. None of the Jotuns seemed to mean her harm. That gave her hope. _Unless,_ a wicked voice in the back of her mind said, _they kill you after you have the baby.  
_  
"Earth clothing! When were you taken? You look so healthy," the woman called Cat mumbled, staring at Chelsea's stomach.

"Taken? Just today," Chelsea replied.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? A pregnancy, even a Jotun one, doesn't advance this far in a few hours." She snorted. The woman could have been in her thirties, but something about her made Chelsea think she had been preserved and was much older, like herself.

"I was," Chelsea hesitated, " _visiting_ Midgard when the giants showed up and brought me back here. I'm from Asgard. I was already with child."

"I thought there was something different about you," Catherine replied. "How did a mortal end up on Asgard?" She laughed again. "Maybe that's a funny question for me to ask. The Jotuns took me from Earth when I was about your age. Heaven knows that was ages ago. If you didn't figure it out, mortal aging gets weird in these other worlds."

Chelsea nodded, finding Catherine's Earth-speak endearing. "Why did they take you?"

Cat's face fell. "Haven't you figured it out yet? If you were from Earth, I wouldn't expect you to know. But an Asgardian? You must be sheltered. The Jotuns and all of the other races take mortal women for breeding. Don't they teach history on Asgard? Midgard women have always been brooding mares for other races. All of those UFO reports? Totally a thing."

"Oh," Chelsea burst. "I didn't know." She felt ill.

Cat tugged at her fur, bringing it closer to her face. "The half human babies are smaller than purebred giants and could pass for any number of races. Humans, Asgardians, Vanaheimians. It's handy. Every race does it, save for Asgard." She sat back. "You really don't know any of this, do you? Why would they bring you, then? Getting mixed up with Asgard is the last thing Laufey wants to do." Catherine chewed at a fingernail nervously. "Are they going to come looking for you?" The thought of the Asgardians coming to Jotunheim clearly unsettled her.

"Of course," Chelsea lied. "But why would the Jotuns want half-breed children?" She heart hammered. _Loki.  
_  
Cat shook her head. "Don't think us, well, them, the monsters I'm sure you've been raised to think they are. Odin has ordered Laufey's people to stay on Jotunheim. That's why our realm watcher keeps track of any Jotun blood traveling to another realm. Half-breeds can travel unnoticed to new place, which they've been doing for a hundred years or so. Odin would be furious if he knew." When Chelsea made no movement to interrupt, Cat continued. "The Jotun race cannot survive here. Nothing grows. Nothing lives. There is no food. People can't survive on ice alone. Laufey's people have suffered enough."

Chelsea sat quietly and let the story sink in for a few minutes. "So the half-breeds are being sent away to ensure the race's survival?" She grimaced.

Cat nodded. "Exactly. They're in all realms. And don't look so dour!"

"Where are all of the mortal women?" Chelsea asked. "Do they get sent home after having the babies?" Though she wanted to believe the story, she found that old habits died hard, and Cat looked more like a double agent than a caring midwife. Chelsea's mind raced, thoughts trailing each other in circles. _Jotuns were not to be trusted. Loki is a Jotun, though. He looks like an Aesir. Was he a half-breed? Cat associated with the Jotuns. Was her story anything but a lie?  
_  
Cat frowned. "Few mothers survive. The Jotuns are giants, and the infants often drain the mother of nutrients."

Chelsea's heart skipped another beat. Her hand flew to her stomach. "What?"

"I've never seen an Indian girl with such a pale face," Cat laughed. "Why are you so worried? An Asgardian child will just give you stretch marks like none other. Those kids _grow!_ "

Chelsea's entire chest pounded now. "Has _anyone_ survived?" The words tumbled out of her mouth, her voice rising to a panicked pitch. _How fast would this baby kill her?  
_  
Cat nodded, her brows furrowing in confusion. "I'm one of the few. I bore a Jotun with relatively few problems so they offered me a place here. I had nothing on Earth. Abusive husband, no family, no children. Here, I gave Laufey a son. This became home. Laufey is good to me." The woman then paused and sighed. "Our son was stolen away during the war. Taken by Odin himself. I watched as he scooped him up and carried him away. Why they took him, I have no clue." She snorted and shook her head. "Why, you probably passed him. He's probably a servant, a nameless warrior, if he even still lives. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story."

Chelsea's lips parted in surprise. She was speaking to Loki's mother. She felt her brows arch in sympathy for the mother. Cat shared no resemblance to Loki. Had she not shared the story unprompted, Chelsea would have called her a liar.

Catching her frown, Cat continued, "I don't need your pity, girl. It was hundreds of years ago. Why would Laufey bring you here? An Asgardian babe will do no good in Jotunheim. You will survive easily, but the babe won't. They can't handle the cold." Catherine turned to a table of vials and jars. "Let me mix you something to heat up that babe's Asgard blood. If you can be chilled to the bone, you can be chilled to the baby!" She bustled about, mixing small amounts of color liquid together into a small glass.

Chelsea realized she had no choice but to trust the woman. Heimdall wasn't opening the BiFrost, and she doubted whether anyone knew where she was. "I don't think that's necessary." When Cat gave her a questioning look, Chelsea finished cautiously, "The father was taken from Jotunheim and brought to Asgard as a babe."

Cat turned around slowly, a vial tinkling out of her hand. Her eyebrows rose slowly. "My son?" Tears filled her eyes. The hardness melted away as quickly as the snowflakes in a fire. "Oh, my son." She touched her lips as they quivered. "I do not even know what they call him."

"Loki," Chelsea replied. "His name is Loki. He's only half Jotun, then? Can I survive the birth? Will the baby survive?" Chelsea was trembling from Cat's tale.

Cat nodded and waved her hand. "Certainly, with no problem. Like a mortal birth. Now," she exclaimed. "My son. Tell me everything."


	22. A Throne for Chelsea

Later that evening, Chelsea had taken a seat in a lesser throne next to Laufey at his request. She was wrapped in furs and feeling quite content after a dinner, which she was shocked to find was similar to Asgardian fare. Besides the despressing and freezing feel of the realm itself, Jotunheim wasn't that horrible of a place.

"I trust Catherine took good care of you," Laufey mused. "You look much warmer. Potions, I expect? She is a master of healing, for her own kind, for Jotuns." Laufey looked about the room and smiled when he saw Cat. He bowed his head to her.

"She did," Chelsea replied. She stared at the king, her mind delving into dark places concerning Cat and Laufey. _Her child's biological grandparents,_ a voice put it bluntly. The affection between them seemed real, yet somehow perverse. Laufey was the largest of the giants, and Cat was but an average mortal. Chelsea struggled to think of anything else. She studied the king's giant hands and imagined them roaming her body. She cringed.

Laufey stiffened, his back rigid and expression changing.

"I'm sorry to stare," Chelsea quickly recovered. "I have never been to Jotunheim, and I,"

"Silence," Laufey hissed at the girl. He held up a hand to further his point. Leaning forward, he craned his neck out, listening intently. Guards stirred and looked about. " _I did not expect you should come,"_ Laufey called out. " _Yet this mortal belongs to Jotunheim, by all the rights. You cast her out as garbage."_

 _"_ I don't think so," a familiar voice came. "Surrender your hostage, Laufey," the booming voice commanded. "As King of Asgard, I demand that you release her to us immediately."

Chelsea jumped to her feet. _They had come._ Thor and Loki appeared from nowhere and were marching toward the throne, their blades drawn and faces set in matching scowls.

A soft gasp from across the room caught Chelsea's attention. She knew it was Catherine seeing her son for the first time in years.

"We have come to escort our subject home," Loki said primly. He gave Chelsea a quick once-over. She appeared unharmed. _Why on Helheim was she on a throne?_ "It would be unwise to object. The truce has stood for hundreds of years, Laufey. You know the penalty should it be broken."

Laufey bared his teeth. "It has, and it shall continue. Yet this woman isn't a hostage. She is a refugee. We have done nothing wrong, Asgardian."

Chelsea studied Laufey as he spoke. He looked stern, but she was close enough to see the worried expression portrayed by his eyes.

"Then release her." Thor held Mjolnir up before him.

"Ah, the Thunderer," Laufey said more to himself than anyone. "So Odin sent his princlings to do his dealings. Or did you sneak away from daddy? Lady Chelsea," he said softly, turning to the girl. "If you want to return to Asgard to face whatever prejudice led you to Midgard, then by all means, go. I have no intention of breaking the truce and drawing Odin's fury." He studied her sternly. "Though I do think you'd be hard-pressed to find an offer as generous as mine."

Chelsea studied Laufey. _Was this a trick?  
_  
"No," Laufey said as if he had read her mind again, "there is no penalty for leaving or staying. Yet I think only a fool would turn the offer down."

Loki and Thor glanced at each other, their quizzical expressions mirroring the other.

"I thank you for your offer, Laufey," Chelsea said, gathering her furs in her arms. "I must go home." She tried to keep her cool as she tripped down the stairs and walked towards the princes. Thinking it best to keep their relationship a secret, she quickly made her way to Loki and dropped to the floor before him in a bow.

"Chelsea, what," he started.

"Your Grace," she loudly interrupted. "I thank you for traveling so far to bring me home. I never doubted that you would come."

Loki stared down at the girl, catching on to whatever charade she was performing. "Rise, my lady." The past few days had been an eternity. In the cells he had worried that he would forget her voice, or the exact curve of her nose. Now that she was within arm's reach, he wanted to pull her close. _Damn this act._ "Lady, tell me, are you well? Have these kidnappers harmed you in any way?"

Thor looked between Loki and Chelsea. The formality made him uncomfortable.

Chelsea rose, nodding. "Yes. I'm fine. I was treated very well. There was just a misunderstanding. These people are not kidnappers." She glanced to Cat, who was standing with her fingertips on her lips. She nodded at Chelsea and quickly returned her gaze to her son. "I should like to return home." Chelsea stood with her head bowed. "Thor, Your Grace."

"Should you have no words for us, we'll be returning home," Thor announced. "We only wanted the girl. We will leave in peace." He turned and grinned at Loki. "That was easier than I thought," he whispered as they made to leave.

Laufey sneered as the trio walked away. "Lady Chelsea, your ruse hurts me. I told you that we have ways of knowing our own. It stands before me, yet we two seem to be the only ones aware."

"Chelsea, what is he talking about?" Loki asked. He didn't look back at Laufey, still hoping to exit without a confrontation. With Thor in tow, it seemed unlikely.

"He's convinced I'm someone else," Chelsea whispered.

Loki nodded, yet completely unconvinced. "We'll discuss it later." Theories began to formulate in his brain. Now that he didn't have to worry about Chelsea, his mind was free to scheme and ponder.

Cat padded up to the throne Chelsea had just been sitting in. "Must we let her go?" she asked quietly.

Laufey patted her arm and frowned. "We cannot risk more bloodshed. There will be another way. Another time."

Cat watched as the Asgardians turned out of sight. "Laufey, the dark-haired one, he's,"

"I know," Laufey said. He nodded at the mortal woman beside him and wondered if his son had any inkling that his father had just seen him for the very first time.

***

"What was that?" Thor asked when they were well away from the ice palace. "You were upon a throne. Why?" He peered out from under his heavy brow and scowled. " _Refugee?_ What is the meaning of this?"

"They saw I'd been cast out and picked me up from Midgard," Chelsea explained. "They mistook me for," she hesitated momentarily, "a princess. They thought me from Vanaheim."

"Ah," Thor said, nodded. "You do appear different than many other races."

Loki bunched his mouth up to one side, thinking hard. "Are you certain there is nothing else?"

Chelsea shook her head no, then paused. "Oh, wait, yes! Yes, there is." A smile popped onto her face and she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I know," Loki burst, the sudden rapture sweeping him up, as well. "The healers knew."

Thor tried his best to look uninterested, feeling like a third wheel. He couldn't help but smile at their giddiness. He'd scarcely seen his brother this excited.

Chelsea jumped into Loki's arms, squealing. "Oh, I've missed you."

He pressed his face into her hair. _Yes,_ he thought. _That's the smell._ He'd racked his brain trying to think of a way to recall a scent while in the cells. That was something else he panicked about forgetting. "Never will I let another day pass without you by my side." He caressed her face and stared into her eyes. " _A child,"_ he breathed. Pure happiness radiated from his face.

"What are we waiting for?" Chelsea asked. "Let's go home."

Thor stepped back in. "We can't."

Chelsea's face fell. "We can't? Why? Odin didn't mean to send me away, did he? I don't see why I can't come home. Does he know I'm pregnant? He surely can't be that angry about the wedding that he'd send me away. I hadn't any idea," she sputtered.

Loki held his hand up to quiet her. "We were imprisoned and escaped just today. Frigga knows of the child, but Father is stubborn and cruel."

"Yes, and this is all his fault," Thor added.

"So what do we do?" Chelsea asked, pulling her furs tighter around her body. Cat's potion was wearing off and the cold was steadily making its way back into her joints. "They were gracious hosts, but I don't suspect they should knowingly let Asgardian royalty stay as houseguests."

"Vanaheim?" Loki suggested. "I'm sure that princess you bedded would allow us a place," he directed at Thor.

Thor blushed. "Erm, I think that not an option, Brother."

Loki chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation.

"When will they let us back home?" Chelsea bit her bottom lip anxiously. "I haven't a clue how quickly the child will grow. Will it grow as quickly as if I weren't mortal?"

The men shook their heads. "I haven't a clue," Loki admitted. "I had expected the healers and Mother to be there. We must find a safe place to stay. I can cloak us so that we're undetectable, but it won't do any good if we're in danger somewhere."

"We'll go back to Earth," Chelsea chirped. "I spent time with two mortal women and they were positively hospitable."

"Midgard?" Thor boomed. "What an adventure!"

"I know a back way," Loki said, grinning, simply grateful to be reunited with Chelsea. "To Midgard, then."


	23. Ding Dong

**A short one - but an update nonetheless! I've been on the road for work - but I'm home for a few weeks. Enjoy - please review! I love to know what you're thinking and what suggestions you may have.**

* * *

Chelsea cleared her throat and reached out towards the apartment door. The three Asgardians have traveled to Midgard, laughing and joking all the way. Back home Odin was fuming about the entire faked wedding and the princes' break out of their prison cells, so the trio had no choice but to find somewhere else to stay until things calmed down. They'd all agreed that Frigga would surely be able to talk sense into her husband, but it may take some time. Until then, Midgard seemed to be their best safe haven.

Now Thor was admiring the Earth clothes Loki had conjured for them. "Much better than the maiden outfits, Brother," he said, glancing down at his jeans and grey t-shirt. "Most flattering."

Loki wore a green button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to accommodate the New Mexico heat. He's conjured a sundress at Chelsea's request.

"Are you certain these mortals can be trusted?" Loki asked again. It had been a _very_ long month and at this point, more bad news wouldn't surprise him.

"Yes," Chelsea answered firmly. "These girls are eccentric, but they're good." She rapped on the door and stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

The door opened a crack and a big blue eye peered out. "Jane," Darcy called back into the living room, "our alien is back."

"What!?" Jane's voice came as Darcy swung the door open.

Darcy jumped back when she noticed the princes standing behind Chelsea. "Wait," she fumbled, "these aren't the same guys, are they?" She swung the door shut so that only her eye was visible again. "Are you in danger? Should I call the FBI or something?"

Chelsea laughed and turned to gesture. "No! This is Thor, and this is Loki. They're from the same place as me."

Jane's brown eyes peered through the door crack. She stared at Thor before flinging the door open.

Loki gave a curt nod, but Thor beamed. "It is nice to meet you, Lady?"

"Jane," Jane exclaimed. "I'm Jane. This is Darcy, my intern and roommate. Come in!" she grabbed Chelsea by the hand and tugged her inside. "You know where everything is, come in! Make yourself at home! I'm glad you're safe. What on earth happened?"

"Long story," Chelsea replied. "And it was on Jotunheim, not earth."

"Idioms," Darcy mumbled out of the side of her mouth to Jane.

"We've got all day. Tell us everything. Believe me. All we've done since you were kidnapped is try to figure out where the hell you were!" Darcy said. She studied the princes. "So these are the princes, huh? They're not as alien-y as I thought." She studied them for a moment more before nodding her head toward Loki. "This baby daddy? Seems like the type you'd go for. Good pick."

Loki laughed and turned to Chelsea. "So you've told the mortals about us?"

"Mortals?" Jane asked. "What, you're immortal? She certainly didn't mention that."

Darcy nodded in approval while Jane ran to the living room to find a notebook and a pen. "That's pretty cool."

Thor gave a short laugh. "Chels, you didn't tell them we were gods? That you, a goddess?"

"No," Chelsea quickly replied. The space conversation made her feel sheepish and she didn't know why. "I told them I was from Earth, once. That's what they call Midgard," she added.

"You have different names for different planets," Jane repeated. "There is _so much_ you can tell me. Eart is Mid-what?"

"I'd love to answer your questions," Thor eagerly said, sitting down next to Jane on the couch.

"Any friend of Chelsea's is a friend of ours," Darcy said, gesturing Loki into the living room. "Do you want something to eat? Space travel seems like it'd be tiring. So, like, what do gods eat, anyway?"


	24. Five's Company

**Short and sweet. We're making things happen, ladies and gentlemen. Review and let me know what's on your mind!**

* * *

"Bring our sons home," Frigga blurted out at breakfast.

It had been days since Thor and Loki had escaped their cells. How they'd done it, no one knew, but the theories swirled. Fortunately, no one suspected Sif.

Odin sat his fork down and swallowed his food. "I have made myself clear, wife. They are traitors and defied me more than once. Let them stay wherever they are." When his wife's eyes teared up, he softened slightly. "Clever Loki has cloaked them from our sight but I'm certain that girl is under their constant protection. They may be fools, but they have big hearts and will stick together." Odin sat back in his chair and pushed his plate away. "Let them struggle. Let them truly appreciate Asgard. Their cushy positions have spoiled their minds and made them feel entitled. Privilege has corrupted them, Frigga."

"Privilege? Being commanded to wed a practical stranger is privilege?" Frigga replied coldly. Her food was completely untouched. She sat with her hands folded in her lap. "You have done this. It is your fault they are gone."

"Being a prince means doing what's best for the realm and that is following the king's command." Odin gritted his teeth.

"You said it was to keep Chelsea from getting pregnant. She's with child, Odin. There was no point for you to carry on with the charade. This just hurt your son further. Now you have no heirs."

"Changing my mind about the engagements would have raised questions. Loki isn't as thick headed as Thor. He would have demanded answers and would have found them out. Too much time has passed. There was a time we could have told him. It has passed and now he can never know."

"Know that he's born of a different realm? What does it matter? He loves us, or at least _did."_ Frigga huffed. "This is your fault. Bring our sons home, and Chelsea, as well. She's carrying our first grandchild, if you've forgotten. I want them home _now."_ For the first time in their marriage, Frigga stormed from the room, ignoring Odin's pleas for her to stay.

***

When the Asgardians weren't being pelted with Jane's incessant questions, they were being tutored in Midgardian ways by Darcy. The women had temporarily suspended their research, claiming having the extra-terrestrials in the flesh was the best opportunity they'd ever have to learn what existed beyond earth.

"But where does it come from? Can these other people see me?" Chelsea asked, holding up a tablet and examining it.

"It's called WiFi," Darcy explained. "It's the technology magic that makes the internet go. No one can see you. If you type in 'baby clothes,' it will show you a zillion cute outfits and stuff. Give it a try! This kid's gonna be stylin'." She nodded at Chelsea's stomach, which seemed a little more swollen each day.

Chelsea scrolled. "These children are adorable. Who'd have thought babies would look so hilarious in these costumes! Loki, look at this," she paused. "What is it again?"

"Pinterest," Darcy replied. "Not the _thing._ The _thing_ is an iPad. The thing _on_ the thing is Pinterest."

Loki held up a hand. "I'm quite all right. I've had my fill of technology for the morning." He jutted out his chin, which was covered in bright red nicks. "Electric razor, I believe it was called. So primitive. Anyway, I have every confidence that you shall dress our child in the most adorable or hilarious of clothing." He chuckled. Imagining himself as a parent still seemed surreal. He took a sip of coffee and turned back to the newspaper. Midgardians were so peculiar.

"You cannot wield it," Thor laughed to Jane. The pair was sprawled on the living room floor with Mjolnir between them. "Try as you might, but Mjolnir is rather particular about who it chooses-"

"Pah," Loki interjected from the dining room table. "It's a magic hammer that Father enchanted so that only Thor may wield it. Don't fall for his soliloquy. I've heard it a thousand times and it gets grander with each telling."

"Loki's only jealous that he isn't worthy enough to lift it."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow at Loki. Spending so much time with his brother had rubbed him the wrong way and they'd reverted to acting like children. Fortunately they directed their childish attitudes at each other as opposed to the women.

Jane reached out and touched the leather-wrapped handle of the hammer. She gave it a soft push and frowned. "It's scientifically impossible." Her first attempt at lifting it was a failure, as were the second, third, and fourth attempts. After a few more tries complete with grunting and groaning, she gave up. "Fine. Keep your secret."

Thor smiled at the girl. He enjoyed her spirit and curiosity. "Jane Foster. You are most spirited. I admire that."

"Oh, thank you." Jane blushed and looked at Darcy, who was waggling her eyebrows.

"Heeeeyyyyy," she sang out, making Jane cringe in embarrassment.

A hard rapping came at the door.

"Got it," Darcy said, popping up and peering through the peephole. "Suits. Jane, did you do anything morally unsound with the science?"

"No," Jane burst. "I didn't. Really. They look like humans. It's not like the FBI could know I'm harboring alien fugitives, right?"

"Probably." Darcy opened the door.

"Agent Coulson," the suit said, flashing a badge. "Do you have visitors in the apartment? We have something you may be interested in-"

"No, thanks. Not buying," Darcy interrupted before slamming the door. "Geesh, these door-to-door guys are sure aggressive."


	25. What a Wonderful World

**Welcome, new readers! Thanks for sticking around for this long.**

* * *

Life in the apartment had been pleasant enough, but Loki was deeply bothered by the amount of time they'd remained there. Three months had passed since they'd left Asgard, stolen Chelsea away from Jotunheim, and taken refuge on Midgard. What was taking Frigga so long to convince Odin to let them return, he had no guess. The pace at which Chelsea's pregnancy was progressing troubled him. Should she need to deliver on Midgard, they couldn't seek out healers. What would happen if they realized the child was certainly not of Earth? He remained hopeful that Heimdall would open the BiFrost before they had to worry about that. Furthermore, he had a hard time believing the Jotuns would truly let them walk off with Chelsea. Something fishy was going on there, but Chelsea refused to expound upon her time with the frost giants.

While they'd waited for the BiFrost to open, the group had exhausted each other with questions about their varied upbringings. The girls got along swimmingly, but Thor and Loki found themselves struggling to blend in to the humans in the small New Mexico town. They were each a foot taller than the tallest man and much more striking in appearance. Men and women alike stared every time they ventured out.

"What is this film?" Thor asked, finding Loki, Chelsea, and Darcy on the couch one evening. He sat on the love seat and got comfortable. He quite loved movie nights.

"Twister," Darcy replied. "It was on TV and it's a classic."

"I know that phenomenon," Thor chimed. "We used to produce those as children in our boredom. Loki, do you recall? It was quite fun to watch the animals swirl about."

" _You_ used to," the younger brother replied. "I produced meteor showers."

"Good thing Jane isn't here or we'd have another Q and A sesh, huh?" Darcy sighed. "It's nice to not worry about your space magic."

"Where is Jane?" Thor asked.

" _Here!"_ Jane's voice came. "I was doing the laundry, sorry. I know how you like family movie night!" She sat down next to him and beamed. "Here we are!"

"Now it's set to be a perfect night," Thor grinned back.

The trio on the couch rolled their eyes.

***

A soft prodding in Chelsea's side stirred her. She took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep. The baby in her stomach was an active one, but not usually so rambunctious at night. She sighed. The TV was still on, Chelsea realized. She'd fallen asleep in front of everyone. She didn't care. At this point in the pregnancy, sleep was a precious commodity. Besides, she was comfortable and pleasantly cool curled up next to Loki. (The benefits of dating a Jotun.) Yet the prodding came again, and she realized it wasn't coming from inside her body.

"Shh," Loki's whisper came, barely audible. "Look."

Chelsea opened an eye and peered around the room.

Darcy was sprawled out a few feet away on the gigantic couch, giving a soft snort every few minutes. Jane was in Thor's lap on the love seat and the two were kissing sweetly. Chelsea snapped her eye shut. Staring would be rude. Yet a moment later, she was watching again. She'd never seen Thor act so gently with a woman. He was always proud and boisterous, all full of laughter and boasting. Now his hands were hovering just above her shoulders, as if he were afraid to touch her.

The two finally pulled apart. Jane giggled quietly. "I," she hesitated, "should really get to bed."

"What should we do with the others?" Thor asked.

"Darcy's fine on the floor." Jane shrugged. "She's slept in worse places."

"I don't care to wake Loki. He has quite a temper in the mornings," Thor whispered. "I'm sure he will stir and put Chelsea to bed. Well, good night, Lady Jane."

"Oh," Jane replied, "I had thought maybe you could come look at something in my room. I have a thing that needs fixing and I'm afraid it can't wait until morning."

"Oh, certainly. I'll grab Mjolnir and we'll take a look at this task of yours," Thor replied obliviously.

Chelsea had to press her lips together to keep from laughing. As soon as the bedroom door had closed, she turned her head. "What does this mean for Sif?"  
But Loki was already back asleep.

***  
Jane and Thor made very obvious eyes at each other the next morning at breakfast, though they clearly thought they were being discrete.

"You know, Brother, I think we need to stretch our legs. These mortal forms are growing weary, are they not? Come. Let us explore this New Mexico." Loki stood and stretched, his hands banging into the ceiling. He lowered his arms and chuckled. "I apologize. I forget we're in a mortal dwelling some days."

Thor stood as well, stuffing the rest of his Pop-Tart into his mouth. "We shall venture out! It is a good idea. Surely the women wish to have us out of their hair."

"I don't mind," Jane said coyly. "But if you think you really must go."

"Whatever. Get out of here. No boys allowed," Darcy mumbled through a mouth full of Fruit Loops. "We're not holding you hostage here. Except maybe Chelsea. Jane's super excited about this alien baby."

Chelsea and Jane blushed, both knowing it was true.

***

Once they'd tramped a few blocks through the heat with no destination in mind, Loki forced himself to speak. "I see how you look at her."

Thor snapped his head to look at Loki. Challenges threatening mortal harm or death did not faze him, but when it came to matters of the heart, he seemed as cowardly as any. "I cannot help it. She is different." After a pause which Loki failed to fill, Thor sighed. "But _Sif._ " He needed say nothing else. The raw emotion in his voice said everything. His usually confident gaze dropped to the sidewalk.

Loki found himself shocked at the display. He walked along quietly, sensing Thor wasn't truly seeking advice. The heat seemed to be roasting him alive, but he played it cool for his brother's sake.

"I'm uncertain if we are wed or not. We said the words."

"You were pretending to be me when you said the words. I'm not sure that counts, if it makes you feel any better." Loki couldn't help but smile. Thor had always been practical.

"If I love Jane, does that mean I never truly loved Sif?' Thor took a long breath and plunged his hands into his pockets. His pace had slowed as he pondered.

"You love them both," Loki suggested. "And that's all right. Jane Foster has stolen your affections unexpectedly and all at once, but Sif has been there in some facet for centuries." He leaned forward, trying to catch Thor's gaze, which was still fixed on the ground before him. "Brother. You cannot choose love. This makes you no less honorable of a man."

Thor smiled. "Always the philosopher, my little brother." 


	26. Summertime and Midgarding is Easy

**Things have been a little dark for our heroes - banished from Asgard/on the lam/ attacks/ bad engagements/ trickery - so I figured it wouldn't hurt to give them a summer vacation day (: This chapter won't further the plot much, but it was nice to let everyone cut loose!**

* * *

Loki pressed his thumbs into muscle knots in Chelsea's back. Her misery was wearing off on him. He almost pitied her. They had been on earth for six months, by Midgardian time. Chelsea's pregnancy had progressed without any complications, but more rapidly than either the women or the Asgardians had expected. It looked as if she carried a beach ball under her shirt.

Chelsea squirmed and rolled her neck as Loki worked the muscles. A serious of soft popping noises sounded through the room.

"Oh, gods," Loki groaned. "Chels, I'm sorry." He grimaced. "Your body is a mess."

"You're sorry my body is a mess or you're sorry for doing this to me?" Chelsea asked, bitterness in her voice.

Loki paused. "No, I didn't mean," he stammered. "You're very beautiful, I only meant, well, I'm glad for the baby, but,"

Chelsea was making a face at Thor, letting him in on the joke. He roared. "Silver tongue a little heavy in your mouth, brother?"

Chelsea giggled. "I'm only kidding. Lighten up, Loki."

Loki frowned. "This is unfair. How am I to tell when you're truly upset, and when you're making a fool of me?" He bent and bit her neck softly. "You've gotten sassier while on your birth planet, lady."

"Lady Chelsea," Thor suddenly said in excitement, "you should partake in this activity with me!"

"What is it?" Chelsea asked doubtfully. Her entire body ached, making it hard for her to truly enjoy any activities besides sitting. Shooting pains ran up and down her legs. She was truly irritable and exhausted, though she tried to make the best of it. Jane had told her it was because mortal babies didn't grow as fast as hers was. It had only been six months, but her belly was almost unbearably heavy. Loki had been sulking about, feeling guilty about being excited that the baby was progressing so quickly.

"A video game," Thor said. "It's most enjoyable."

"I think I could handle that," Chelsea said, reaching and struggling for a controller from the coffee table. Loki grabbed it for her and she scowled. "I cannot wait until I don't require assistance for the most trivial of tasks."

"Come, dear sister by law, you should enjoy being waited upon!" Thor shrugged. "Sometimes it is nice."

The door opened and the girls entered. The apartment felt as though it shrunk as they walked through the living room.

"I see we're all working hard," Darcy said, glancing at the Asgardians. Their tall forms stretched across all the furniture and took up most of the living room.

"Oh, come, close the door. I've never been somewhere so hot," Chelsea groaned. "How people live here all the time, I can't fathom."

"Thor," Jane said, "would you and Loki mind taking some equipment to Erik's? I would, but I have some things that I need to do around here today."

"Erik lives nearly two hours from here," Loki said hesitantly. "Are you certain it cannot wait? Perhaps Thor can go by himself."

Jane nodded. "I'm sorry. I hate pushing it off onto you guys, but it needs to go today so he can, uh, repair it. It's all pretty heavy, too. I don't think Darce and I could have managed, anyway, and it's a long drive. Thor will want the company. Besides - two heads are better than one."

"Certainly, Lady Jane," Thor exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Show us this equipment and we will transport it to Dr. Selvig."

The corner of Loki's lips tugged downward. "I shall help, but after today, I don't think I should leave Chelsea for such an extended amount of time."

"Go," Chelsea said, swatting at him. "One of us should get a break."

When the men had loaded Jane's truck and taken off for Erik's, Jane tossed Chelsea a shopping bag. "Here! We got you something. It's summer in New Mexico. You're gigantic."

"No offense. In the baby way," Darcy added.

"So," Jane continued, "we're going to play hooky and hang out by the pool and do girl things all day!" She giggled. "I can't believe we lied to them."

"I can't believe they fell for it," Darcy added. "They're like gods and junk, right? I thought they were supposed to know everything and read minds and stuff." She shuddered. "What a relief to know they can't. I've gotta admit – I've had some thoughts about your man. He's delicious."

Used to Darcy's off-the-wall remarks, Chelsea smiled and opened the shopping bag. "You want me to wear _this?"_ Chelsea exclaimed, holding a bikini up. "There is hardly anything here!" The small swatches of fabric were held together by string. She looked at it this way and that, trying to determine what went where.

"Don't you go swimming in space?" Darcy asked, her jaw dropping.

"Well, yes," Chelsea said, "but in much more modest garments."

"Well, when in Rome, right?" Jane laughed sheepishly. "We just thought it would be fun to have a day to ourselves, I mean, we've never lived with so many men in the apartment,"

"No, of course. You Midgardians have so many idioms," Chelsea noted, heaving herself off of the couch to change. "But indeed, when in Rome, I guess." She would do anything, even wear this revealing swimming suit, to beat the heat and the weight of the baby.

***

The waist-deep water felt amazing as Chelsea marched through it. The resistance felt good on her muscles, which had been feeling both very stretched and cramped lately, depending on the area of her body. Her stomach became buoyant in the water. "I've never heard a better idea," Chelsea sang out. She could see why the mortal woman wore the skimpy suits. The cool water felt incredible.

Darcy was lying on an inflatable raft, a margarita melting in the glass in her hand. "Welcome to Earth. This is what we do." She took a noisy slurp and sighed in satisfaction.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the pool with her margarita. She hid under a large brimmed hat and a large pair of sunglasses, her nose stuck in a magazine. "What's that you're reading?" Chelsea asked as she power walked through the water past Jane.

" _Cosmo,"_ Jane replied. "It's hardly educational. It's mostly about sex and beauty."

"A publication about sex?" Chelsea giggled. "Isn't it self-explanatory?"

Darcy peered over the edge of the raft. "I feel like you've got some stories."

Chelsea feigned an innocent look. "Me?"

"Oh, yeah. That face. She's got stories. Those guys are so tall! Let's hear about god sex." Darcy waggled her eyebrows. "God sex, god sex, god sex," she chanted.

Instead of chiding her like usual, Jane lowered her glasses. "I'd be interested. You know, for science."

"Aha," Darcy said, "I wondered why you were reading up on those 40 ways to please your man." Darcy asked. "I _knew_ you had your eye on Thor! Just make sure to keep it down. Some of us around here need the sleep. Geesh."

Jane blushed and slammed down her magazine. "Darcy!" she screeched, tossing her hat aside, jumping in, and splashing toward the raft. Chelsea jumped aside as Jane lunged toward the bright yellow floatable.

" _The margarita,"_ Darcy cried. "Jane, don't be a monster."

In one swift move, Jane upset the raft and Darcy and her cocktail tumbled into the water. Much screaming and giggling followed. Chelsea finally stepped in when the dunking became excessive.

"What is this debauchery?"

Jane gasped, sputtering water everywhere. "Thor! Oh! You weren't supposed to get back until five, six this evening!" She frantically grabbed at her bikini top, checking that she was covered. "How are you here?"

Thor and Loki stood poolside in their cargo shorts, their t-shirts drenched in sweat. They looked amused.

"Why are you so surprised? We made a few alterations to your vehicle, Jane. It shall travel much faster now. It's highly efficient!" Thor beamed, proud. "You shall save much time during travel."

"There are _speed limits,_ Thor," Jane said, her eyes wide.

"Sure," Thor brushed her off, nodding in agreement.

"You ladies seem to be enjoying yourselves," Loki said. He smirked as he caught sight of Chelsea. She cocked her head and grinned at him. The way her full breasts looked in the water sent his mind wandering. "These Midgardian styles," he mumbled to Thor, a sinister grin spreading, "I must say _I like them."_

Thor didn't hear. He was staring at Jane, his jaw slack.

"Brother," Loki hissed, popping Thor in the ribs. "That's hardly the way to leer at a lady." The next words out of his mouth were a string of Asgardian curses. In a split second, Thor gave him a mighty shove and sent him flying toward the water. Darcy squealed as the god landed on top of her with a splash.

"I'm okay, fine. Fine," she sputtered as Loki pulled her back up. Glancing at Chelsea, she mused, "Damn, Chels! This boy is solid!" She jabbed Loki in the stomach as he peeled off his soaked shirt. "Nice."

Loki couldn't help but grin a lopsided smile. "Thank you. I apologize for nearly crushing you to a watery death."

"It's all good."

"Why don't you join us?" Jane piped to Thor. "The gig's up. We're playing hooky. We needed a girl's day but it's not going as planned. Darcy made me dunk her."

Thor studied the water reluctantly. "I think I shall stay here." He sat in a patio chair. It squealed in protest of his weight.

Jane crawled out of the pool and headed toward Thor. "Come on. It's over a hundred out today. You must be hot. Space doesn't get this hot, does it? Do you have a sun that's closer in proximity than ours? I don't think so. I've seen your normal outfits. So are you afraid of water?"

Shaking his head, Thor replied, "No, but I'm fine here! Perfectly comfortable." A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, betraying him completely.

"Everyone's got a weakness," Loki called. Any chance he could have at humiliating his brother, he would take.

"Do not," Thor shot.

"Oh, okay then," Jane said, shrugging and continuing her walk around the pool behind him. With a sudden, "Ha!" she threw herself at the prince, arms extended in an ambush push. Much to her surprise, Thor was largely unaffected and she crashed face first into his sinewy back.

Darcy and Chelsea cackled as Jane blushed and tried to decide what to do next.

"You tried to throw _me_ in?" Thor turned and grabbed Jane by the wrists.

"Watch out," Loki directed Chelsea and Darcy. "You'll want to move."

"Yes. No." Jane looked unsure. "Just for fun. Are you mad?" She bit her lip and looked to Darcy and Chelsea for help.

"No!" Thor exclaimed before jumping high into the air and back-flipping into the pool with her in his clutches. She screamed up until the moment they crashed into the water. Loki laughed, but scolded, "Thor, be gentle with the mortals. Gentle. Do not break them."

Chelsea smiled to herself. It was nice to see the princes cut loose. Without royal matters weighing heavily upon them, they could almost pass for Midgardian young men; carefree and jovial. She touched her baby bump under the water and wondered what realm her baby would grow up knowing and what burdens he or she would have to bear.

" _Thor!"_ Jane was shrieking, her tiny frame hanging from his shoulders. "I'll have revenge!"

"Give it up. You can't dunk a god." Darcy had reclaimed her raft and was enjoying the spectacle.

Thor laughed. "Nonsense!" He glanced at Loki. "I can prove it." He stripped his shirt and Jane's eyebrow quirked.

"You've already thrown me in," Loki groaned. "No." He held his arms in front of him defensively. "I will end you."

"Brother!" Thor sang out, wading toward him.

Darcy shot an uneasy look at Chelsea. "So they're not gonna, like, blow up the planet, are they?" She nestled down behind the raft's armrests as the brothers circled each other.

Chelsea shrugged. "Likely not."

Thor winked at Jane before lunging at Loki. Loki dodged the charge and used the leverage to dunk his brother in a swift move. Water flew everywhere and the girls blinked it out of their eyes. Thor burst forth from the water and gave a battle cry.

Loki finally grinned. "You see, Jane Foster, it takes a god to take this one down."

She blushed. "I see that. Don't hurt each other!" she cried as Thor put Loki in a headlock and pulled them both under. "Oh, my god!" She waded closer and peered under the water. "Chelsea, shouldn't we do something?"

The girls' concern amused Chelsea. "No, believe me, you should have seen them during puberty."

The men exploded upward, laughing and struggling against each other. Their shorts were water logged and hanging low on their hips. Jane licked her bottom lip, before quickly swimming over to Darcy's raft and pulling herself up. It sagged under the additional weight. "Oh, look at them!" She watched the men spar with her mouth hanging open. "They don't make men like that here."

"Geeze, get laid or something." Darcy squirmed away from her friend. "You're crazy."

"What is this expression?" Thor asked as he pulled himself onto the pool ledge and sat. "If it is something you need assistance with, please allow me!"

The girls tittered in disbelief. Loki nodded, assuming what the saying meant. "I am certain you would."


	27. Baby Time

"Oh my god, is it baby time?" Darcy exclaimed for the tenth time that afternoon alone. She jumped out of her recliner and stood ready to act.

Chelsea groaned and threw an accent pillow at her. "No. I sneezed. I'm sure it'll be much more obvious when it's time."

She and Darcy were camped out in the living room having a movie marathon. Chelsea found herself partial to the Lord of the Rings films, and they were six hours in. The Midgardian entertainment was a welcome distraction from the hell her body had entered. Chelsea worried that she was carrying more than one baby and dreaded delivery. Her stomach was too heavy for her to do much of anything, including lie on the couch. The weight of the baby pressed against her hips, ribs, and most of her organs. She struggled to move around to distribute the weight, and had accepted her miserable fate. It was only temporary, after all.

"You need to tell me if it's time, because I don't know where the hell your man is." Darcy paused the movie. "Really. Is no one else freaking out about this? I don't know how to have a baby! If you guys seriously won't let us take you to the hospital, then I have no idea what we're going to do." Panic was written on her face.

"How hard can it be?" Chelsea asked, secretly agreeing whole-heartedly with Darcy. "Besides, there's still time for them to come get us." She didn't truly believe that, but saying it out loud reassured her somehow.

"But really, we need like, a check-out sheet for Loki." Darcy reached for a notepad. "Really. Where is he?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Some gym? He and Thor are doing some fitness thing and are having the time of their lives showing up the mortals."

"Oh," Darcy nodded. "Crossfit?"

"That's the one!" Chelsea said.

"What a great dad, leaving you here in agony while he goes and jocks off with Thorski."

"Darce, what good would he do here? I might be stuck here, but that doesn't mean he should be, too. Asgardian women don't always have their husbands in the room while they have babies, anyway." She doubled over a moment later. "Ughn."

" _IS IT-"_

"NO!" Chelsea roared. "It's not baby time. It just kicked." She leaned a few inches to the left and felt a sharp pain. "I think it's breaking my ribs from the inside out." She groaned.

"Bad news, sister," Darcy cut in. "Here on earth it takes nine months to cook a baby all the way through. Can you even survive three more months of this?" She gritted her teeth as Chelsea squirmed. "I really think we should call someone. 911? FBI?"

Chelsea shook her head. "There's no way." Another blow hit her in the same spot. A _pop!_ sounded from her belly.

Darcy bit her lip and stared with giant eyes at Chelsea's belly. Her face turned white as a sheet as she saw the baby squirm and press against Chelsea's skin. Chelsea doubled over, retching from the pain. She clawed at her stomach, screaming in a language Darcy did not understand.

"Oh, my god. I _told you._ I have to find Loki." Darcy stood and ran for the door, then turned. "I can't leave you like this, though. Oh, my god. What do I do? I wish Jane was here!" She danced on the spot.

"Find Loki," Chelsea said, her voice a terrified whimper.

***

Darcy tore through downtown, her flip flops slapping against the pavement. Jane had taken the car to Erik's for work for the day. Thor and Loki didn't need a car because they were gods. They also didn't carry cell phones, because Jane and Darcy hadn't thought to get them sell phones. _For being such an advanced civilization, they missed out on the important stuff._

Her stomach writhed as she ran. What if Chelsea was dead by the time she got back? Loki would kill her. _Maybe I shouldn't have left.  
_  
"IT'S BABY TIME!" Darcy screamed as she burst through the door to the gym. She paused and took half a second to appreciate the sight. Thor was bench-pressing an impressive amount with a crowd of admirers watching, and Loki was doing pull-ups easily, one a second, a bandana wrapped around his forehead. The man next to him was staring, dumbfounded. Darcy smiled. They could pass as twenty-something Earth men.

Loki dropped to the ground. "I thought there were three months left?" His voice broke into a worried timbre.

"No, we have to go. Loki, there's something wrong. I'm not actually sure if she's having the baby but Chelsea needs you _now."  
_  
A man next to Loki fist bumped him. " _Nice!_ I thought you weren't married? With a ripped bod like that I bet this isn't the first chick you've knocked up, huh? _Bro!_ "

Loki pushed the man out of his way. "Shut your blathering face."

"Let's _go!"_ Darcy exclaimed, turning and flip-flopping back toward the apartment.

Thor and Loki passed her as they sprinted back toward the apartment.

"Yeah, you go. I'll be there soon," she panted as she pounded the pavement.


	28. A Hard Day's Work

**Our story is nearing its end - please review!**

* * *

Thor paced outside the bedroom door as Jane chewed her fingernails on the couch. She'd caved and used the speed "enhancements" Thor and Loki had equipped her car with in order to make it home from Erik's. Now the pair waited for news of a baby.

"Can you do nothing for the pain? I do not know anything of childbirth. That was a woman's duty." Thor cringed as Chelsea groaned from inside the room. "Surely you have some mortal remedies. You are a woman. Have you never delivered a child before?"

Jane shook her head. "I'm a scientist, not a doctor. I don't know." She bit into her thumb nail and stared at the carpet. "Maybe we should turn the TV on or something," she added as another moan floated down the hall. She fanned herself. Even Chelsea's screams were making her feel a little faint.

Thor put his hands on his hips and exhaled. "I had hoped we'd be home by the time the baby came. She would have a full staff of healers by her if we were in Asgard. She is of the mortal form, you know," Thor added. "Bearing an immortal child will likely not be without complications. This is an _heir to the throne,_ " he addressed the ceiling. Thor turned his gaze back to Jane. "Father has forsaken us. He ignores us."

"Does Loki know anything about childbirth?" Jane asked, a dread setting in. "Surely he must, right? He seems well-read."

"He knows nothing more than I do," Thor frowned.

***

"Push, push, do the breathey thing. Good! Okay! _"_ Darcy peered between Chelsea's legs and grimaced. "Oh, oh. No."

"No?" Chelsea groaned. _No_ was the last thing she wanted to hear. Most of her ribs had been completely snapped in half and the baby was struggling fiercely to be born. She had fainted from the pain more than once. _Cat had promised this would be like a mortal birth. How did she survive a baby fathered by a full-blooded Jotun?  
_  
"No, I mean, yes. It's a little messy." Darcy took a deep breath. "The closest thing to this I've ever done is when my dog had puppies when I was a kid."

"Well, what did you do?" Loki asked frantically. Sweat dotted his forehead. He alternated between sitting on the edge of a chair next to the head of the bed, pacing about, hovering over Chelsea, or staring out the window in expectation of help coming. Of the thousands of topics he was proficient in, childbirth was not one of them. Knowing anything else seemed pointless now. His child was tearing Chelsea apart.

"I don't know. Wiped off the puppies when they came out!" Darcy danced from foot to foot.  
 _  
_"Someone get this baby out of me!" Chelsea cried. She was beginning to panic. There were no healers and no chance of taking the baby from her abdomen. Tears spilled from her eyes. She had no doubt that the baby would survive. She could feel how strong it was, but worried about herself. She could feel the mattress soaking with blood beneath her. _Frigga had been right and now I'll die.  
_  
"Is it normal for a mortal woman to lose this much blood?" Loki asked. "Where is Jane? Why isn't she helping?" he snapped.

"Jane's squeamish. She'd faint if she came in here." Darcy glanced at the foot of the bed again. "It's not like we can plug it and stop the bleeding. The baby's got to come out first." She chewed her bottom lip. "But I don't know what after that. Maybe after the baby's born we can call an ambulance. She's a human-human, right? Not a space-human?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, we'll have to do that. A Midgard healer is better than no healer at all."

"Rude," Darcy mumbled under her breath.

Chelsea screamed out again as her body jerked in pain. The baby was stirring frantically, disrupting new organs as it dropped lower. She knew the baby was uncomfortable due to her rising temperature, but she didn't dare speak of Loki's heritage, even now. _Was this it? One life ending so that another could begin?  
_  
Loki and Darcy watched in horror as the baby struggled against the flesh of Chelsea's lower abdomen. Loki's hands flew to his temples. He cradled his head and took a few deep breaths. There were no enchantments for this. His magic was useless now. He trembled as thoughts of Chelsea dying on this bed filled his head. _This is no time to panic._ "Help is coming, don't you worry," he lied. If Chelsea lost hope, she would stop fighting. "The healers are on their way." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"What?" Darcy exclaimed. "Really?"

Loki nodded blankly, then froze. _Really._ With a giant arc of his arm, he cried out, " _WE'RE HERE!"_ He would risk a lifetime in prison if it meant Chelsea and their babe would both live. How had he been so stupid? Of course no one had come. He'd shielded them months ago when they feared Odin's wrath. " _HEIMDALL! WE'RE HERE!"_

Chelsea felt the familiar feeling of an enchantment fading away. She immediately recalled childhood memories of Loki lifting concealment or disguising spells after they'd spent the day causing mischief. She sighed and relaxed. _Heimdall, you'd better hurry,_ she thought. _I'm dying.  
_  
"What the hell was that? What did you do?" Darcy rubbed her arms. "I _felt_ that."

"They will come," Loki said, nodding and squeezing Chelsea's hand. "Don't you die." He laid a hand on her stomach and pressed gently against the baby. "You must calm down, little one."

"I don't think that's going to work," Darcy said meekly. "Maybe we should get some ice or something." Her lip quivered. Poor Loki looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, Chelsea seemed to be on the edge of death, and she was absolutely worthless to help either of them.

The baby thrashed again, pushing a piece of broken rib through the skin. Darcy's stomach turned and she covered her eyes, but Loki grimaced and pressed against the baby again, harder this time. " _Stop struggling. You'll kill her,"_ he snarled. The baby squirmed, but did not thrash. Loki's heard skipped a beat. _Was it working?_

Chelsea was drenched in sweat and almost unrecognizably pale. "It's almost time. I can feel it." She panted for breath. The coolness of Loki's hand was soothing. She tried to focus on it, but her shattered bones were puncturing organs and pushing through muscle and nerve. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the pillow. _Please,_ she begged to anyone who could hear her thoughts, _at least let the baby live.  
_  
" _HEIMDALL!"_ Loki cried out. "Chelsea," his voice came at her ear, "I forbid you to die. I shan't spend my days married to Sif. You will wake up and raise our child with me." His eyes watered. Chelsea took a ragged breath.

" _Loki,"_ Darcy's voice came. She wiped at tears which had suddenly began pouring. " _Oh."_

Tears spilled down Loki's cheeks. "Please," he breathed, "you are my life. You have been my life for hundreds of years." He touched Chelsea's cheek. She wasn't breathing, and he realized that he wasn't, either. His strangled sob broke the silence.

Darcy turned away, too stunned to speak. She'd never seen anyone die before.


	29. The Queen Cometh

"My wife, my love of the ages," Odin said softly. "I have erred."

Frigga looked up in hope. "Oh?" She let her book fall to her lap. She hadn't been reading, anyway.

"My sons," he paused, "are indeed _my_ heirs. I'd have done the same thing they did." Odin sighed and rose. "I was wrong. Guards, send for Heimdall. Find my sons. Bring them home. And Chelsea, too. Anger has clouded my judgment. My wife has helped me to realize that."

"Did I?" Frigga asked as the guards trotted off.

"I once defied my father and fought for the woman I loved." He smiled. "It has worked out well for me."

Frigga jumped to her feet, not bothering to waste time being flattered. "There's no time to dawdle! Thank you, Odin." She whisked away to the BiFrost, her heels clicking ungracefully down the long stone hallway and her beaded gown tapping against itself.

"Heimdall," she gasped as she reached his post. The guards had only beat her there by a minute.

"My Queen, I cannot see the princes or Chelsea." Heimdall bowed his head low. "I am sorry. Prince Loki has shielded them from my sight."

"My son's not the only one who can do magic," Frigga exclaimed. "What realm were they on last? I shall break all enchantments in the Nine Realms to find them!"

"Jotunheim, when I last detected them, then they travele-" Heimdall paused. "There. _There!_ They are on Midgard!"

The sudden reversal of the shield didn't surprise Frigga one bit. She and Loki had always had a bizarre connection, though he was not biologically connected to her. Their magic seemed to feed off of the other's. "How perfectly-timed," the queen commented.

Heimdall didn't respond. His amber eyes grew wide in concern. "You must go now, My Grace. Lady Chelsea labors." Heimdall paused again. "It is grave."

***

A rapping came at the apartment door before it burst open on its own accord.

"What, no, more?" Jane stammered as a tall woman in a gown rushed into the living room.

"Thor!" the woman cried, rushing to the prince and throwing her arms around him. "My son. Where is she?"

Jane stared. "Do you guys have some sort of tracking system implanted in you?"

"Jane Foster, this is my mother Frigga, the Queen of Asgard."

Jane shut up and nodded. "Oh," she breathed. "Should I bow, or-"

"No, child. Where is she? Heimdall directed me to this town but no further. I just happened to hear a woman laboring and knew it was her." Frigga started down the hallway. "I haven't a second to spare. I didn't bring any healers, but I have delivered my fair share of babies."

"That's the door," Thor said softly.

The queen pushed through into the room and snapped the door shut behind her.

Thor grimaced at Jane. "Did you hear what she said? She heard the screams," he said softly before wiping moisture from his eye. Understanding settled in his face. "It is serious, lest mother would not come. Should the Lady Chelsea die, I fear my brother shall, as well."

***

"Mother," Loki cried, " _help her."_ He was shaking violently, Chelsea's cold hand clasped in his.  
 _  
_Frigga took a second to survey the room. Her son, bent over Chelsea's lifeless bloody body, and a mortal girl sobbing in a chair in the corner. "How long has it been since she began laboring?" Frigga asked.

"A few hours," Loki replied, his voice shaking. "She isn't breathing. You must do something, _hurry!"_ He trembled more violently.  
 _  
_"Oh, my girl," Frigga murmured as she looked the girl over. Most of her ribs were cracked and crooked, sticking up bizarrely under her skin. The mattress was stained with dark blood. Frigga looked back to Chelsea's face.

Loki stared Frigga down. _What was taking her so long?_ Worry had etched itself into a hard expression that hadn't left his face. "What is it?" He glanced between Chelsea and Frigga. "Tell me. _Tell me!_ "

"It won't be easy," the queen answered. "I'm so glad I found you in time."

"In time? Enough riddles, Mother, tell me plainly. Is she not dead?" Loki jumped to his feet, refusing to release Chelsea's hand.  
 _  
_"Loki," Frigga barked, "calm yourself or get out. We must get the baby out quickly for both their sakes. I won't have your panic poisoning the room. No, she isn't dead."

Loki sat, astounded. Relief flooded his body. _There was still hope.  
_  
"My dear," Frigga said to Darcy, who was staring at her in awe.

She nodded and stood. "Yeah. Okay. She's going to be okay? You're sure?" Darcy continued to chew her lip. It was slightly swollen, but she needed to do something to distract herself from the gruesome situation. "Humans die, you know."

"She isn't dead. The child is just taking her life force. An immortal child is infinitely stronger than a human child. It's something Midgardians aren't aware of yet. We will deliver the child and Chelsea's body will need some help bouncing back and supporting itself again."

"What?" Darcy exclaimed.

"I believe you call it _magic,"_ Frigga answered. "No time for questions. We'll explain later. Loki, come." She reached out and grabbed his free hand. "Good, keep a hold of her. Be ready for the surge."

Darcy stepped back. Frigga drew a small scepter from within the folds of her gown she thrust it toward the ceiling. A loud crack of thunder sounded from somewhere above them. A beam of lightning, or something Darcy couldn't explain or identify, seemed to charge the scepter. It came out of nowhere and everywhere; the window and the ceiling and thin air. The charge ran through Frigga's body, across her arm and into Loki's, and finally down into Chelsea. The light blue beams shone brightly as they circled and danced over her skin.

Darcy had to shield her face. "Are you _jump-starting_ her?!" she squealed, falling back against the wall.

The door burst open and Thor and Jane spilled in. "I have to see this," Jane exclaimed. "What's happening?"

Thor frowned, annoyed at her enthusiasm at the unexplained while his brother's paramour lay dying.

Chelsea's eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

"Remember what I told you about bearing an immortal child?" Frigga asked, leaning over her face.

Panting, Chelsea nodded. "I believe you now." _What had just happened?_

"It's time." Frigga nodded to Darcy.

"Tell me what to do," the girl answered, suddenly feeling quite calm. If these Asgardians could bring people back from the dead, Chelsea was going to be just fine. Loki didn't look so convinced, but she refused to let that bother her.

"You've never delivered a child?" Frigga asked in surprise. "But you're a woman,"

" _I know,"_ Darcy groaned. "Let's just do this thing."


	30. Baby on Board

He had never seen anything so breathtaking in his life, save for Chelsea herself. Loki sat in the living room with an infant – his daughter - sleeping in the crook of his arm. She snoozed silently, her breath coming and expelling easily. The girl had Chelsea's caramel complexion, though a bit milkier. Just moments earlier her eyes had been open – a brilliant set of emeralds. Hella, Chelsea had named her.

 _Frigga had cleaned and checked the baby over carefully before handing her to Loki and turning her attention back to Chelsea. He refused to leave until Chelsea had stabilized. He handed the baby to Darcy and sent her from the room. Hours later when Frigga finally reassured Loki that Chelsea would certainly survive, Loki started for the door. "Alert me should anything change," he repeated to Frigga. She had nodded.  
_  
Thor patted Loki on the shoulder. "Well done, Brother!"

"Gently!" Loki hissed. He adjusted the baby as she stirred.

"That's a giant baby," Darcy breathed. "Is Chelsea alive? Like, really alive?"

"Yes, miraculously," Loki replied. "Hella will be our only child, I assure you." He smiled at the girl. "But that matters not."

Jane sighed happily and leaned against Thor. Her eyes were wet. "I can't believe the odds of all of this happening in an astrophysicist's apartment." When Darcy shot her a dirty look, Jane quickly added, "and especially little Hella. Wow, Loki."

"I know." He brushed the soft black fuzz atop Hella's head. "And I believe we should be out of your hair soon. Odin must have pardoned us, otherwise Mother never could have come."

"No!" Darcy cried as Jane gasped.

"We couldn't put you out for much longer, anyway," Thor said. "You have been so generous for months. You both shall be rewarded handsomely."

"Bummer. But I mean hey, there's a baby here now so we can save our big cryfest for later. I'm looking at you, Jane." Darcy plopped down on the couch next to Loki. "You nervous, Lokster?"

"She is desperately small for a living being. I worry I'll crush her." Loki smiled. "Though earlier I was certain that _she_ would destroy Chelsea."

Darcy scooped the baby into her lap before the new father could protest. "Nah. Look how sturdy she is! Maybe by your god standards she's puny, but by Earth standards, she's a beast."

"Sixteen pounds?" Thor chuckled. "That's hardly beastly."

Jane gasped again. "Oh, my god. Poor Chelsea. How did – no, nevermind."

"She will be fine," Frigga announced as she strode down the hall toward the group. "Her Asgardian upbringing has given her some added durability, let's say?"

Loki squirmed under his mother's gaze. Hella was beautiful, but she had almost killed Chelsea. _No,_ he corrected himself, _I almost killed her._

 _"_ Enough of that guilty look on your face," Frigga sang, reaching out and taking the baby from Darcy. "The girl will live. You will be wed when we return home."

" _Really?"_ Darcy exclaimed. "Chelsea'll be totally stoked."

Loki's eyebrow quirked. "Truly?"

Frigga smiled as Hella yawned and went back to sleep. "Truly. I told you your father would come around. It just took him longer than I expected."

"Dibs on bridesmaid," Darcy called.

"That's not fair," Jane said. "Me, too."

Loki chuckled. What a day. "Here," he said to Frigga. "Please."

The queen quickly shuffled the baby back into Loki's arms. Hella opened her eyes again and squinted up at him. For the first time, she made a cooing sound. "Oh," Loki said softly. "Did you hear?" A smile spread across his face. "I'm a father."

The girls smiled and nudged each other.

Frigga beamed. "My first grandchild! How thrilling. She is beautiful, Loki."

"A child and a wife in the same day," Thor mused. "My little brother: always the efficient one."

***

It was dark when Chelsea awoke. She was in the middle of taking a deep breath when she froze. _Her ribs._ Gingerly, she reached down and felt. Things felt okay. Could that be right? Frankly, Chelsea was shocked to even be alive.

"Oh, Chelsea." Frigga turned a light on and leaned forward. "Hello, dear. Take it easy. It's been a few days."

"This seems all too familiar," Chelsea groaned. "Don't tell me I'll be held captive here for weeks. I've spent enough time in the infirmary lately."

Frigga chuckled to herself. "I see you're already feeling much better."

"Where is my baby?" Seeing that Loki was missing from the room reassured Chelsea that the baby was indeed fine. "With Loki?"

Frigga nodded. "Yes, she is perfectly fine. Poor Loki was beside himself. He sent the child out with Darcy Lewis and refused to leave your side."

"Typical," Chelsea mumbled to herself, amused. "So what happened? I thought I was dying."

"Why worry about that?" Frigga replied breezily. "You have a new baby and you'll be married soon."

" _Married?"_ Chelsea repeated. "To who? Not another of the Warriors Three."

"Why," Frigga tutted, "to Loki."

Chelsea smiled and lay back on the pillow. "Then I should get my beauty rest. Odin has changed his mind? I didn't think I'd ever see the day. I'd settled myself with being a prince's paramour for the rest of my days."

Frigga winked. "Someone has changed his mind."

"She is awake?" Loki burst through the doorway, Hella in his arms. "Chelsea, look. Look at her."

Chelsea peered at the bundle in her new fiancée's arms. Baby Hella: the spitting image of both of her parents. She reached out for the baby. "Oh, here. Let me hold my baby!"

"Can you support her?" Loki asked, a twinkle in his eye. "You were dead not five days ago." He winked.

Frigga scowled. "Loki, don't tell her that."

Chelsea extended her hands further. "Please, give her to me. Perhaps I am a zombie, but I shan't eat her."

"A zombie?" Frigga asked. "Beg pardon?"

"A Midgardian tale," Loki laughed. "A creature that dies and then lives again. We have been here for near half a year. Assimilation, I suppose."

Chelsea studied Hella's features, astounded that this child had grown in her body. Her arms and legs were long and slender, not chubby like the Midgardian babies she had seen on Pinterest. Her fingers were longer and already more deft than she'd expected. Her facial expressions were more advanced than the Earth babies she'd encountered. "Wow," she breathed.

"We shall take her home when you are strong enough to travel by BiFrost," Loki said, sitting on the bed and wrapping an arm around her. "The _princess._ Our _family."  
_


	31. The End

**Hello Readers! We've come to the "end" of the story. (Our heroes couldn't go through trials _forever..._ could they?)  
Thanks for sticking with me! It's been awesome to gain so many followers.  
 _Now listening: Andy Grammer- Honey, I'm Good_**

* * *

 _A month later in Asgard…  
_ Loki took a swig of ale and leaned against the heavy table. A hearty laugh burst forth from deep in his belly. For the first time in a long time, he was truly happy.  
Hella, in a maid's arms, watched everyone with curiosity, but never lost track of her parents. Her green eyes darted this way and that, and as much as the maid tried to soothe her, would not close in sleep.

Chelsea and Sif strolled arm in arm through the crowd.

"It's not perfect," Sif admitted, "but what are 75 mortal years, at the most?" She gave Chelsea a smile. "Let him have his fun. At least I'll know he's on Midgard with the mortal girl as opposed to the taverns with who knows what."

"I should say you've got a fair claim to him," Chelsea laughed, reaching over and straightening Sif's tiara. "Truly, this time."

Sif swatted her hand away. "He insists I wear it to state events. What business does a warrior have in these gowns, anyway?" She rolled her eyes and rustled her full skirt about. "A lot of good this would do should something happen and I need to go in a hurry."

Chelsea beamed. "You may as well get used to it. One day you shall be queen and cannot go chasing battles any longer. Could you imagine Frigga going to all of the rebellions with Odin? Not a chance, _Queen Sif._ "

"Whoof," Sif exhaled. "You're only smiling because you've plateaued, P _rincess."_

 _"_ I've only been married for a few hours, yet the royal attacks already come." Chelsea feigned hurt.

"Shut up," Sif said with an eye roll. "I'm tired of weddings. No offense." The weekend prior, Sif and Thor had been wed. Frigga and Odin had talked Thor into it; after all, an Aesir could never marry a Midgardian mortal, and the heir to the throne needed to carry on the blood line. Earlier in the afternoon, Loki and Chelsea's wedding came, at last.  
 _  
"Ladies,"_ Thor's voice came. "The most beautiful women in all of Asgard!" He greeted them each with a giant hug and dove quickly into a tale about the latest technology he had encountered on Midgard while spending time with Jane.

Loki watched as Chelsea and Sif reacted to Thor's animated story. A warmth crept through his chest, and he was certain it wasn't the ale. "Here," he said to the maid, taking his daughter in his arms. "Please," he said, nodding to the crowd, "enjoy yourself. You're relieved for the evening."

The maid curtseyed and ran to find her friends.

"Dah," Hella gurgled, patting Loki on the chin. "Dah!"

"Hello, Princess," Loki said softly to the baby. He moved from his hips, bouncing Hella to the beat of the music. "You know this party is for you, don't you? For our family. Your mother is a princess too now, just like you."

Hella cooed and clapped. "Mah?"

"Yes," Loki said, angling so that the baby could see Chelsea in the crowd. "There's mother. She's safe and happy, and I intend to keep both of you that way. No more flying through the BiFrost from realm to realm."

"Mah!" Hella reached towards Chelsea with her short fingers. "Mah." Then turning and patting his chin, the baby cooed, "Dah."

"That's right," Loki said, his lips parting to bare a toothy smile. "Thank Valhalla you got your father's wits instead of your uncle's brawn, eh?"

"Look at you," a soft, feminine voice came. Frigga reached out and squeezed Hella's tiny hand. "What a perfect father you are already."

Loki blushed. "Mother." He smiled and sighed happily. "It is good to be home."

Hella cooed and made a face at Frigga.

"Oh, dear," Frigga laughed. "I've not known my granddaughter for a week, but I certainly know that face."

"What?" Loki asked, craning to see his daughter's expression. "I don't think she's ever made that,"

With a loud pop, Tiger appeared from thin air before them. The cat looked about in confusion and growled at a warrior before sitting at Loki's feet and staring up at the baby, who was clapping and squealing. Tiger snuffled the air and purred.

Frigga giggled in delight as Hella struggled to reach down and pet the animal. "Just like her father. I taught you illusions, you may remember, but you always could do magic. Learning to control it is the thing."

Loki stared at Tiger, who was flicking his tail back and forth and watching the nearest party-goers _very_ intensely. "Oh," he said with a hint of apprehension in his voice, "I see life has just taken a turn for the unpredictable and exciting."

Frigga reached for the baby. "You have no idea. For Chelsea's sake, I hope she is less adventurous than you were with your magic."

"Lady Sif," Loki nodded as his sister-in-law approached.

"How's my royal niece?" Sif cooed, patting the baby on the head. Hella protested noisily.

"She's not an animal," Chelsea laughed as she took the girl in her arms.

"Mah!" Hella cried, beaming.

"I fear she'll be smarter than either of us," Chelsea said, making a face at Loki. "Who brought Tiger out? You know he hates strangers."

"Ah, the baby brought him," Loki answered. "Apparently magic is hereditary."

"Tahg," Hella insisted, reaching down. Chelsea held the baby down so that she could smush Tiger's face about. The cat licked Hella. She squealed in delight.

"So your baby can move things around with magic?" Sif repeated, a look of absolute horror on her face. "Like, even giant man-eating beasts?"

With a pop, Tiger disappeared.

Everyone exchanged glances before starting to laugh.

***

 _Six Years Later  
_ Hella grunted as she pushed the heavy wooden door to her mother's chamber open. The guards chuckled. The little princess had captured the hearts of Asgard with her beautiful toffee-colored skin and mischievous knack for magic. At the moment, though, trouble was the last thing on the little girl's mind. "Mother," she cried, padding through the room.

Chelsea heaved herself up from the balcony bench. She was still fairly mobile for a mortal carrying half-Jotun twins. The healers had beamed almost as brightly as Loki when they announced Chelsea would have two little boys.

"You look less cheerful than usual. Is something amiss?" Chelsea asked.

Hella hugged her mother around the knees, resting her cheek against the swollen belly. "Father is angry."

"At you?" Chelsea asked, surprised. Loki and Hella were two of a kind. S _he_ was the only one ever upset, but that only happened when the pair's antics reached dangerous levels.

"No," Hella quickly answered, "at Grandfather. They were yelling."

 _No surprise there_ , Chelsea thought. Loki had gone off with Thor to some realm to help put down a rebellion. Royal state matters found the king and princes at odds constantly. Thor and Loki often came to blows during disagreements, but when Odin was involved, the shouting matches could last hours.

"You know they argue about royal things. It's okay. They'll make up soon. They always have and always will, no matter how mad they might get."

Hella shook her head. "It was different. He was scary."

"Hella," Chelsea chided, "your father wasn't upset with you. There's no need to be afraid of him."

The girl hesitated, wondering if she should tell after all. A flash of what she'd seen popped into her mind and it made her gasp. "His eyes were red and he turned colors. He was _mad."_

Chelsea's stomach sank. _Oh, no._ She sat down on the chaise and pulled Hella up next to her. "Tell Mother everything."

***

The already icy hall frosted over with every step the Jotun took. Cat followed, peering out from behind her mate every so often. "What of the guards, Laufey? What will you do with them? You said no bloodshed." She frowned, hoping to keep him home.

"The princes broke our truce the moment they shed Jotun blood on Svartelfheim. Half-blooded Jotun implants though they may have been." Laufey sighed. "Your son had a run in with one of the victims. I expect he shall be visiting and looking for answers soon." He gave a dark laugh.

Cat cocked her head to the side. "Prince Loki? A run-in? What do you mean?"

"A Jotun cannot be burned by a fellow Jotun. His mates would have gotten the ice burn. Do you not think he will grow suspicious and ask questions?" Laufey glanced back at Cat and smiled. "He is much more clever than Odinson."

The woman gasped and clasped her hands together. "Laufey! Do you think he'll come back to us after all these years?"

Laufey scoffed at the woman. "As in defecting back to Jotunheim? No, you foolish woman. Centuries he has lived under the ruse of Odinson. He won't lightly betray the AllFather." Laufey's lips curled into a sneer. "But the prince _will_ come once we take his daughter."

 **That's all, friends! Let me know if you're interested in a more extended sequel! Chelsea's pregnant again… Laufey's hell-bent on gaining his blood heir… Loki has found out some bad news and is heading down a dark path... and what are Jane and Darcy up to?  
Review if you'd like this to continue (:  
**


	32. BEYOND OUR CONTROL PREVIEW

**Hello, friends!  
As promised, a sequel is in the works. Here's a preview, but check it out here! It's listed in the Avengers arena.** s/11349822/1/Beyond-Our-Control  
 **THIS story is a quasi-alternate version of the Avengers (1)... surrounding Loki's family. Enjoy!**

* * *

The half-mortal, half Jotun-hybrid girl padded into her parents' chambers quietly. She'd just seen her mother Chelsea in the dining hall. The woman was a Midgardian who had adapted and enjoyed an unnaturally long life since Odin brought her to live on Asgard as a child.

The girl's father, the youngest prince of Asgard, Loki, was on the balcony, leaning on the railing and staring out into the night sky. He appeared as he always had: tall, pale, and lean. Earlier in the day, Hella had seen him morph into a horrible monster. His skin had turned black and his eyes red, just like the terrifying pictures in the stories her aunt Sif read her. Frost Giants, they were called.

"Hella," her father said softly. He never had to look. He could always tell when Hella was trying to sneak.

"Father," she said quietly, lingering by the chaise. Though she was only six by Asgardian measure, she was wiser than other children her age. "I thought you would be lonely since you didn't come to dinner." Though the memory of his red eyes would surely give her nightmares, she knew he'd calm her.

Loki turned and smiled at the girl. "That's very thoughtful, my sweet girl. Come, a meteor shower will begin in a few moments. We've not seen one here on Asgard for ten years! I remember the last one before you were born. Your mother and I watched from our favorite spot outside the palace; down in the meadow by the lake."

Hella smiled and crept out to the balcony, mentally assuring herself that Father wasn't scary. "Will Mother come? She loves the stars."

Loki picked up the girl and set her on the railing, making sure to keep his hand on her shoulder lest she should lean too far forward. "Mother does love the stars. I'm certain she'll be watching from somewhere. You know she gets very tired with the babies growing in her belly."

Hella nodded. "Yes, especially two of them." She hummed to herself, then turned to Loki. "Will I ever meet the Midgardians who were there when I was born?"

Loki shrugged. "Who's to say? People have a way of coming into our lives when we least expect it, don't they? Perhaps when you're a little bigger you can travel the BiFrost."

Hella smiled. "Yes, Father. I should like that."

A large orange tiger prowled out to the balcony and sniffed at Loki's boots. Loki had conjured the beast as a gift for Chelsea before they were married. "H'lo, Tiger," Loki said, scratching the cat behind the ears. Tiger gave a growl of approval and jumped up so that his front paws rested on the railing beside Hella.

The girl petted Tiger and let herself drift away in thought. Her mouth scrunched to one side as she decided what to say next. "Are you still mad?"

Loki frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not mad at you."

When he didn't volunteer any explanation for his change in appearance from that afternoon, she decided to move past it. "I heard you and Grandfather yelling."

"I'm sorry about that," Loki said with a slight grimace. "You know we love each other. Sometimes families, especially royal ones, argue about how things should be done. Uncle Thor, too. At the end of the day, we're all better." He couldn't help but wonder in horror if Hella had seen his outburst.

 _On Svartalfheim Loki and Thor along with a few elite warriors had been putting down a rebellion. The rebels fought hard, but to no avail. Mjolnir flew this way and that from Thor's hand, smashing the enemy fighters to pieces. Thor's wife Sif smiled wickedly as her blades sang and cut through bodies._

"Don't let them touch you!" a red-haired Asgardian named Volstag cried as he sank his axe into a rebel. "It burns!" He rubbed at his arm, which was steaming and blistering. "They're some sort of cursed Dark Elves."

At that exact moment, an unusually tall rebel snatched Loki by the arm. Unlike Volstag, Loki's arm didn't burn, but instead turned a blackish blue hue; the color and patterning of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach and hadn't lifted since.

***  
 _"What am I?" Loki yelled. His voice echoed through the grand hall, the fury seeming to multiply._

Odin sat on his throne, looking pained. "You are my son." He'd dreaded this moment for Loki's entire life.

Loki allowed his skin to morph into the form it had taken earlier. It felt natural. "What more than that?" He blinked his eyes back into focus, knowing they'd changed form as well. He clenched his fists and focused on keeping his magic energy contained.

As Odin delved into the truth about Loki's childhood and upbringing, neither he nor his son noticed the little girl hiding behind the pillar.

Loki had stormed from the hall, his head spinning. So he was a Jotun – a Frost Giant. His entire life had been a lie. He and his daughter were still heirs to a throne, but not the one they'd been raised to honor. Odin vowed that nothing would change, but how could it ever be the same?

"Father?" Hella's voice snapped him back to the present.

"Yes, Princess?" Loki said, leaning on his elbows on the railing and looking over to the girl. She was beautiful with caramel skin and raven hair. Chelsea was from a Midgardian land called India, and Hella had inherited her looks. _How can you tell a child they're bred of monsters?_ He began to see Odin's hesitation in telling Loki the truth. Now he faced the same choice: when, or _if_ he should tell his daughter she wasn't of Asgard at all.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hella chimed. "Uncle Thor always says princes and princesses should eat so they can be big and strong. Is that why Uncle Thor is bigger than you? He _never_ misses a meal." Hella studied her father in concern.

Laughing, Loki scooped the girl up in his arms. "He may be bigger, but do you think Uncle Thor's stronger than me? Look at these muscles!" He lifted Hella above his head and feigned fright. "Wait! Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm going to drop you!" He gasped and made his arms tremble. "Oh, no!"

Hella squealed. "No, Father!" She giggled and kicked her legs in the air. "You won't drop me!" _This_ was her father, not the blue alien she'd seen this afternoon.

"Then who says Thor's stronger than me?" Loki let the girl fall so that she was riding on his shoulders. "Uncle Thor never carries Modi around. Maybe it's because he's not strong enough."

"Nuh-uh," Hella protested. "Modi's just a baby so he can't go all over like I can." She sat up straighter, enjoying her view from up so high. "Why does Modi get to be a king someday? I'm older than him. I've always wanted a crown like Mother's. I'd be a good queen, huh, Father?"

"If it were your fate, you would be. But Thor is the eldest. That means he gets to be king, and then his children after him." Loki looked upward toward his daughter. "You don't want to be a queen, anyway. They don't get to have any fun."

"Is that why Aunt Sif is grumpy so often? She doesn't want to be queen?"

Loki laughed aloud before he could stop himself. The pair forgot the afternoon's revelation as they headed toward the kitchens, laughing all the way.


End file.
